A Strange Engagement
by shadowwriter329
Summary: When the Twins were born Stan Pines celebrated by going to Vegas and end up sitting at a high stakes poker game with the biggest names of the Underworld and more. He not only won but ended up forming a contract that engaged the twins to the children of the Lords. Now the kids are force to stay together over the summer before the big wedding. Dipper's over his head. Rated T for now.
1. The First Meeting

Another new story? But I just did a new Gravity Falls story. Yes I did and this one was also one of the idea mentioned beforehand and god Wolf and I really had fun with this one. This story is a Gravity Falls idea mixed with a few other elements but mostly a popular web comic I know most of us enjoy. Truth be told I saw this idea in a story before but I don't remember where. But even so they seem to have abandon that story so when I remembered it I use it as the base before adding and growing more to it. and truthfully Wolf and I had a blast with the chapters we already made.

But no one cares about that, hell I'm not eve sure if anyone reads these notes. Rather the continue to bore you with the details, here's a major twist to Gravity Falls, and the twins will never be the same.

Disclaimer: Wolfpackersson09 and I don't own anything from Gravity Falls nor the other franchises that are featured in this story. They below to their respected owners and we earn no profit from this. This is simply for fun so enjoy.

* * *

A Strange Engagement

~Chapter One: The First Meeting~

Stan Pines walked into the living room of the Mystery Shack with the mail just delivered recently. He mumbled to himself as he shifts through the envelopes. "Bill," He muttered before giving it a small toss to the waste basket. "Bill…bill…shred" he tossed an advertisement flier for a certain child physic he hated most to the side to shred or burn later. "Oh, my latest issue for Gold Chains for Old Men magazine." He grinned at them before he tossed that to his chair to read later. That was then did he notice the final item. It was a bronze envelope with no stamp but his name on the front. The problem however it was his real name of 'Stanley Pines' rather then his brother's name 'Stanford Pines'. He flipped it over to see the sealing of the letter was a small wax skull. "Yeah nope," the conman muttered before ripping the letter in half before tossing it away.

He then took the flier and walked over to his office and his shredder, whistling a small tone. After taking great pleasure in shredding the flier he clapped his hands clean before he noticed something else. The letter was now on his desk, fully in tact like he never ripped it. Stan scowled before he grabbed the letter and pushed it through the shredder. Once destroyed Stan seemed pleased with himself and started to walk out of the room, only to stop as the letter was once again appeared. Only this time it was not only intact but now floating in front of him. Stan made a disgruntled noise to show his annoyance before he grabbed the letter and started to open it. Normally Stan would be stubborn and ignore the letter for a few days to a week, but with his great niece and nephew here it would no doubt draw their attention and he didn't want that.

"Dear Stanley Pines," Stan muttered aloud as he read. "The time to fulfill the contract made thirteen years ago is approaching." Stan paused, "wait its been thirteen years already?"

Stan quickly read the rest of the letter before his face went to an uncomfortable grimace. He knew this would be hard to explain but he knew there was no way out of this. With a sigh he left his office and down to the gift shop to find the twins, Dipper and Mabel.

Luckily they were inside in Gift Shop, talking to Soos and Wendy, hearing about them talking to his employees about the wax figures that were apparently alive and how they took care of them after they a tried to kill him. Stan knew this since he believed them when they tried to explain even if he played it off to try and protect them. It all seems like it was all for nothing now. He stepped into the room, "Hey kids, we need to talk."

"This can't be good," Dipper muttered, gaining a feeling of dread.

Stan let this slide since the topic he was going to explain was both complicated and no doubt slightly embarrassing. Time for something subtle. "Uh…Mabel, remember how you have been looking for a boyfriend this summer? Well good news; you don't have to look anymore."

"Yay!" Mabel cheered before she blinked, "why?"

Stan tried to find the right words before he decided to be blunt, "ah screw it, because you are engaged."

"I'm/She's what!?" The twins shouted, even leaving Soos and Wendy dumbfounded and speechless.

"Oh don't worry," Stan assured them (which really didn't help matters), "Dipper's engaged too. In fact more so then Mabel."

"What?" "Really?" "When did this happen?" "How is it more?" Were the replies/questions that twins said to this statement. Although Wendy added in a deadpan tone, "you finally decided to sell them."

"I didn't sell anyone," Stan said, disgruntled by the claim.

"When did this happen?" Dipper repeated, hoping for some answers.

"Is he cute?" Was Mabel's most important question in her opinion.

"I don't know," Stan admitted, "But it's a long story."

"Then start talking," Dipper said, normally not this aggressive with his great uncle but this was a very serious manner.

Stan shrugged, "when you two were born, I went up to see you rugrats. I was over the moon and I nearly got into a fight with your grandpa to hold you before he did. But I was happy to see some new members of the family." He smiled sincerely here, a true smile as he remembered that day. "I was feeling good about myself so I decided to celebrate the best way I know how…by going to Vegas!"

Dipper groaned and rubbed his eyes, "that's so cliché."

"Don't you get married in Vegas, not get someone else?" Wendy asked, finding that strange.

"Did you actually get married Mr. Pines?" Soos asked, slightly excited.

Stan ignored them. "I hit a few casinos until I got to a certain one, A Snowball's Chance. Trust me with the owner it makes more sense. I was getting lucky, cheating a little, and winning lots of cash. Then one evening I was approached by someone. At first I thought it was security and was ready to bail but it was the owner of the place."

"And you got kicked out" Dipper guessed.

"Wrong" Stan corrected him. "In fact, he was impressed by everything. He even offered me a seat at a VIP, high stakes poker game. Not seeing a down side I agreed and was taken to a private room where the other players were. That's when I found out who the guy was the devil himself. And the other players were big shots of the Underworld."

"WHAT!?" everyone called out, stunned at what he said.

"Please say you still have your soul!" Soos begged, not wanting anything to happen to his favorite boss.

"Mr. Pines, even I know it's a bad idea to mess with the devil" Wendy said, shocked that Stan would do something so stupid.

"Hey he didn't look like the devil," Stan pointed out. "Heck he looked like a girly pretty boy. Some of the other guys however," he chuckled at the memory "now they looked the part."

"I'm almost scared to ask who else was there," Dipper said, not sure how the conversation went from their engagement to Stan playing poker with the devil and other demons no doubt.

"Yeah, the guy I thought was the Devil was a red skinny guy that dressed like, I don't know, a cross between a pimp and Santa Claus with crab pincers for hands, another player was some weird Japanese shapeshifter named Aku, then there were two people that were pretty okay with a Ghost King named Danny and the Succubus Queen Morrigan, and a triangle with an eye and stick figure arms and legs named Bill. Oh, the Grim Reaper was there too." Stan continued with the group being worried about Death being there. They knew Stan was fine because he was there mentally, but the story still had them shocked.

"That sounds like even worst odds for you," Wendy pointed out getting the others to nod.

However Stan chuckled, "normally I would agree, but I was new to them; I wasn't considered a treat to the others. So while they were trying to screw each other over, I was able to fly under the radar and keep winning."

"But how does that lead us to being engaged?" Dipper asked as Mabel was also curious about the arrangement. It was one of a number of questions that he wanted to ask, and for good reason as it didn't seem like a poker game situation.

"Long story short, we played, we drank since Lucifer and Danny both brought come really good wine from their homes, got drunk, talked about family, and gambled on arranged marriages in the pot, which I won. The letter came in saying that it's time for it to happen, so there you go." Stan finished and it was an odd tale, and it was certainly an odd one. "And I keep my soul as a bonus."

"Did you just win them getting married and able to keep your soul?" Wendy asked, since she personally felt that was a weak pot in her opinion.

Stan scoffed, "oh please those were the best perks." He started to list more stuff off his fingers, "I also won several thousands of dollars, own a private island in the Bermuda triangle with a vacation home, a decade of extra years which pretty much means I get ten extra years to my lifespan without worry of diet and exercise, more of that wine Lucy and Danny brought to the game, a couple of free spa trips for places Morrigan owns (full service included) and finally a 'get out of eternal torture' free card." He held said card up for them to see before glancing back down at it. "which pretty much can let me do anything I want with no consequence to my soul."

Every was quiet at this though Wendy gave a whistle at the prizes the man won. Dipper shook his head, trying to calm himself down since the most important part still needed to be touched upon. "You said there was a letter that came?"

Stan sighed, expecting this before handing the letter out for Dipper to read. The boy took it and started to read aloud, "Dear Stanley Pines. Wait I thought your name was Stanford."

Stan rolled his eyes, "it's the name I used during the game. Like I would use my real name in a poker game like this…even if half of the guys turn out to be okay."

Dipper gave him a glance but read on. "The time to fulfill the contract made thirteen years ago is approaching. The Engagement of Ma-Dipper! I mean Dipper Pines!" he clears his throat and continues "and Mabel Pines with the heirs of the Lords of the Underworld shall take place upon the twins' thirteenth birthday at the end of August. To prepare and make this contracted marriage go as smoothly as possible, it has been agreed that those in the engagement will spend the summer together. After this letter is open all parties expect for one will meet outstand your home to make proper arrangements within the hour. Please be ready for our arrival at the allotted time.

Sincerely yours: Lord Grim, Lord Lucifer, Lord Phantom, Lady Aensland, Lord Aku and Lord Him."

"Lord Him?" Soos echoed, finding that name to be the one that stands out the most to him.

Stan shrugged, "yeah he was the clawed crossdresser guy. I never heard his name nor do I care. Everyone just called him by Him."

Dipper was reading the names and from the sound of it the twins were marrying more then one person. "How many are we engaged too?"

"I think we're about to find out," Wendy said, pointing outside.

They all ran to the window to see a large swirling green and red portal. They could not see what was beyond that before a black and red horse drawn carriage, pulled by two skeleton horses. The carriage rode until it stopped in front of the shack, before another carriage appeared and followed the first. More and more carriages appear until the portal closes up and all six carriages stood in a line. Everyone walked out of the gift shop and stared at the sight. Soos held his hand up to touch one of the horses but pulled it back when it snorted.

The first carriage door opens and a tall figure stepped out. It was a tall cloak wearing skeleton with red insides. His skull with the long jaw and square chin was visible as were his bony hands. He was holding a simple scythe on a black staff. Everything else was covered in the black cloak that stretched down before thinning at the waist almost cartoonish before it drapes at the feet completely covering them. Next to him a normal looking woman stepped out, with long blond hair, red eyes, wearing a revealing a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb, fitting black bottoms that looked more like panties and a black cape with feather like attachments. The Grim Reaper with his wife Mandy, a woman of great evil. Wendy whistled at her daring and thought the woman was a badass.

The other doors open showing a pale skin man with snowy white hear, wearing a black and white suit with a cloak over it. on his head was a crown that was on fire with green flames floating just above his hair. His entire form seems to glow, even more so the eyes. Next came a woman reminded the others of Poison Ivy with a dark leotard outfit with vines like patterns in it. Her hair was short and kept in a small upright ponytail and much like the other man her form was glowing. This is the Ghost King Danny Phantom and his Queen Sam.

The next one looks more normal with fair skin and long red hair for the man wearing some armor and a cape while next to him was a silver hair maid. The actual devil himself Lucifer and his wife Grayfia.

The next carriage held a woman, a very attritive woman at first glance with a leotard and tight combo showing a large amount of cleavage and white fur lining. Her hair was long and green with two bat ears sticking out of the top of her head and two large ones from her back keeping her floating off the ground. The queen of the succubus, Morrigan Aensland.

While the others look human or mostly human, the next one was anything but. The form was tall, taller then the others with inky black skin, his face which is green and monkey-like with sharp teeth, an open white nose and big eyes. He has big pointy shoulders and has six horns bending upwards sticking out of his head. His eyebrows and long beard are made out of flames or in the beard's case looked like flames and he wears a long black and red toga that seems slightly out of place in Mabel's opinion. Aku, the Shogun of Sorrow.

The last one the other recognize by the description Stan just gave them. His red skin clashed with his red suit with a black tie, white furry collar coat draped over it and black sunglasses over his eyes. His hands were wicked looking claws that could not found on a monster crab. The demon only known as Him.

"Stan!" the devil called out cheerfully. "Good to see you again!"

"Hey guys," Stan greets with a small grunt and wave.

Mandy stared as if studying him, "So you're the man my husband lost to and got this whole contract made."

Here Grim flinched at this reminder as did Lucifer and Danny. They all remember the less the happy reaction their wives had after coming home, even more when said wives were glaring at them now. _"As amusing as this is,"_ Him stated, his voice seemed to echoing by itself. _"It seems we're short a party."_

"Bill Cipher is in the Nightmare Realm" Grim stated as if reminding the demon. "He can't come to the mortal world so easily."

"But his child is here in this town," The ghost king added as well, giving him a look. "He still has his part of the contract to fulfill even if he is not present."

"_My mistake,"_ Him said though the hiss told them it wasn't.

"Then how did he get in the poker game in the first place?" Stan asked as it was more a curiosity then an actual concern.

"It was a special dimension that had unique rules for allowing us to play, but it cannot stop any prior seals or other commitments." Lucifer said as it was acceptable, but still confusing.

**"Bah, we came here because of the contract, and now is the time to fulfill it. I, Aku, have proven to be a demon of my word. Unlike you, who has already attempted to cheat the Shogun of Sorrow."** Aku said as he was one of the only two present that really seemed to be scary. The other being Him, but they wouldn't really say that as they noticed.

_"Oh really? This coming from who is constantly defeated by a single mere mortal in battle?"_ Him attempted to counter, and it seemed to rile the shapeshifting Demon Lord up.

**"A mortal who has trained with the greatest warriors since his youth and wielding the only weapon that can oppose me. Although, it is more shameful to lose to a trio of girls who are not even trained warriors, and before they were even teenagers."** Aku said with Him starting to get riled up.

_"Three little girls who possessed superhuman abilities, and even then, I was able to match them or trick them for quite a bit."_ Him and Aku started to get in each other's faces before the green haired beauty stepped between them and stopped them from fighting.

"Now boyo's, we're not here to fight. Let's be civil about meeting the lad and lass that will be part of the family." She said with a flirtatious but diplomatic way.

"Did you understand any of that?" Wendy asked, more the a little lost.

Soos however was able to follow it easily, "the big guy, Aku I think, has an enteral rival with a highly trained warrior. And Him, he faces a trio of superheroes with powers but has gotten certain victories but not an outright one."

Dipper knew things were getting off track and stepped forward to try and talk to them. "Listen everyone, I know why we're all gathered here. Sure, I only found out not even ten minutes ago, but let's all think for a minute. Do you really want to go through with this? You're all powerful figured of the Underworld, Mabel and I are just simple kids, do you really want your heirs to marry either of us?"

He thought that maybe logic might get through to them, but he was mistaken. Aku shifted and stretched till his face hovered over Dipper, increasing the size so he covered most of the boy's vision. Dipper leaned back and backed away as the demon lord growled at him, **"are you saying you're too good for my little girl?"**

"No!No!Never!" Dipper denied quickly, his life flashing before his eyes, "I mean you daughter is probably way out of my league. Same for the others."

"Are the boys at least cute?" Mabel asked, seeing this as the most important part of this whole thing.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouts to his twin, not wanting her to make things worst. Thankfully at least his earlier comment seemed to appease Aku, allowing his form to retract and return to his place.

"Look kid," Danny said, getting Dipper's attention. "I can understand what you're saying. If I had my way, my daughter wouldn't be allowed any sort of boyfriend until she's over one hundred thirty years old."

This caused most of the other fathers to snort or made a noise of agreement, expect for Him who was chuckling outright. Next to him Sam glared up at her husband. "You lost that privilege when you played that poker game. I don't even know what was going through your head to lead to this mess."

Morrigan gave an amused laughed, "oh Danny here and Lucifer both got their own bottles of some of their personal wines. After we sampled enough to have them added to the pot, the two high level wines really took their toll on us as we drank more. After which Stan here starting to gloat of his adorable great niece and nephew, getting some of the others to gloat how their babies are the cutest or the best."

The fathers (expect Him) all made grunting noises again, none denying this as that was how they remember it as well as each thinking their own was the best/cutest. Even Stan gave a chuckle, remembering the mess that came after he woke up near the end of this mess.

(Flashback)

Stan groaned and opened his eye, before forcing them shut as the lights blinded up. Worst was the major headache that all but crashed into him. He knew this feeling and was either one of two options. He rolled off his back and mumbled, "what happen? Did I end up getting a fight in prison again?"

"Thankfully none of you are in jail," a voice that was way too cheerful for his liking informed him.

It took a minute for Stan to finally be able to open his eyes and look around the room. He was getting off the floor or a fancy room with a bar, a round poker table, chairs and the rest of the contents that were the players around mostly on the ground. He saw Grim was a pile of bones, moaning with his cloak next to him. Not too far away Lucifer was laying on his front, his cap draped over him as if to protect him from the painful light. Danny was floating up air, just barely gaining consciousness, wearing a black top hat while his crown floating on a spot on the table. Him could be seen draped over the table, missing his pimp coat and face down in a pile of poker chips. He could see Morrigan on the floor, cuddling with a woman he hasn't seen before. Her skin was green of all things and her hair and dress was a very very deep black. Stan wondered what happen as he pulled himself up to the poker table. He noticed that there was a very large pile of poker chips as well as two wine bottles and a few other assorted items. On the very top of the pile was a small animal, an axolotl of all things, that was gold and glowing while had one closed eye in the center of its face.

Stan glanced to the right to see a smiling skeleton waving at him. It took Stan a moment to remember who this skeleton was. He was none other then Jack Skellington, the pumpkin King and Lord of Halloween. He was the official bookie and dealer for this game, being both honest enough to make sure no one cheats out of their winnings but also strong enough not to be pushed around and intimidated. "good to see you are all starting to return from your, I will admit, amusing state of being. I hope the trip wasn't too taxing."

"I don't pay taxes," Lucifer mutters, pulling himself up by his hands holding the table, his cape still over his head to make it easier.

"Same here," Stan admits with an amused chuckle.

"Good for you," Grim mutters, jerking his head to face Jack, "Jack be a brother an' help me up."

Jack smiled and with his magic waved his hands and Grim was pulled back together cloak and all. Morrigan was the next to rise up, stretching her arms, wings and back to get herself going. "Well that was fun."

"I disagree," the other woman said, pulling herself up. She rubbed her head before glancing down and seeing her body. She shrugged before shifting in color and form to show it was really Aku.

"_Whoever is being loud,"_ Him said in his echoing voice before ending in a darker tone, _**"Stuff It!"**_

"_That be you, meaty claws,"_ the axolotl informed him, the body glowing as it talked though no mouth could be seen. It opened its golden eye with a slit pupil. It seemed to notice it form and gave the impression it was annoyed, _"okay who's the wise guy?"_

The animal rose up and shifted to become a floating triangle with a large single eye, skinny limbs and a bowtie. It rubbed the side of its head before noticing something _"where's my hat?"_

"Here Bill." Danny said, floating back down and tossing the hat to him. He then lifted his flaming crown up before moving back into place.

Seeing all the guest all back up, Jack addressed them all. "Gentlemen, …lady, I am happy to inform you that the game is over and we have a winner of the pot."

"_Excellent,"_ Him said greedily. _"How much did I win?"_

"And the winner is," Jack said, ignoring him. "….Stan."

All around the table there were cries and groans of disappoint, to angry outcries such as Him's _**'WHAT!?'**_ to Bill's _'You're lying!'_ but among those was Stan's loud cheer in celebration "Woo-hoo!"

Jack himself chuckle, finding great amusement of the whole thing as well at what their reactions will be once they hear 'what' the final deals of the pot.

(ends)

"There is no getting out of this I'm afraid," Lucifer informed Dipper, recalling his earlier comment. "The contract is binding of our words and power, making it impossible to break them. To try and back out of the contract or deal life threating injury to any of the children in question would reap a terrible punishment on the souls of all-party members. That includes not only those that made the contract but your own soul and the other children as well."

Dipper stared bewildered at this news, he wasn't the only one as all but Stan either gapped or stared at them. This was even worst news then being told they were to be married. "Why is there such a clause!" Dipper squeaked loudly, unable to help himself. "Who put that in there!?"

None of the Lords of the Underworld could answer, hell they were all looking anyway; refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Even they were sure who placed that clause in the contract, only knowing it was one of the most powerful ones they have ever made. From the look of the wives of the group, none of them were happy about that either.

"None of us can stop it," Mandy said firmly, getting their attention, "we know this, so let's not waste time trying to dance around the issue." She turned to the carriage still open down, "Junior, Mini, come out and meet your fiancés."

Two individuals stepped out of the carriage that Grim and Mandy came out of, and that's when everyone was received with a sight they did not expect. They had thought that they might be skeletons, or some other creature. What they got were two individuals that were pretty normal looking. The first to step out was a boy with grayish blue eyes and brown hair that had some length to it, allowing for a small ponytail and bangs. His outfit was also pretty normal as it was dark gray pants and a long sleeve hoodie; he didn't seem really happy to be here.

The next was also a normal girl, but she was attractive with reddish brown eyes, blonde hair that was at her shoulders, and was starting to develop in areas that would draw a guy's attention. Her outfit was more unusual as it was a single leotard with dress shoes, stockings, and was finished with a cape that was held together by a cartoonish skull clasp.

"Greetings, my name is Mini-mandy, sister of Grim Junior. It is a pleasure to meet my betrothed and future sister in law." Mini said as she had a slight curtsey to add with her noble speaking.

"Hi, I'm Grim Jr." Junior just said as he wasn't as happy to be here, considering he had no idea he had a fiancé until then.

Mabel looked at Junior, taking his form in and gave a small "oooh."

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's antics before addressing the siblings, "sorry you are getting dragged into this. I can safety say none of us want to be here."

This surprised Junior, causing him to offer a small smile. "At least I'm not the only one. I didn't even know about this till mom and dad told us two days ago."

Dipper gave an understanding look, "still better then us, we literally only found out about ten minutes about."

Even Junior had to wince at this, recalling how badly he reacted when he first found out. He was still upset about it but even than he had no time to go through his feelings. Mini glanced at he two boys, slightly happy to see her brother is able to get along with her fiancé. Her gaze shifted to Mabel who was eyeing her brother, causing her to frown.

Not far away Danny took a deep breath as if he was about to do something he didn't want to. "Dani…time to come out."

Once called the figure exits the carriage and stood next to her father. Dani looked normal with black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a blue hoodie, red shorts and a red beanie on her head. Seeing them she smiled and gave a small wave. Mabel leaned over to peek pass Dipper and into the open carriage. "Where's this Danny guy?"

"I'm Dani," the said girl explained, puffing her chest in pride and pressing her thumb to it. "With an 'I'."

Mabel gave a small moan in disappointment, Dipper would have told her off if he did have a sudden realization of something he didn't think about before.

Lucifer seemed slightly amused when a girl with hair the same crimson shade of red, peeked out from the open carriage. "Is it time for my own introduction?"

Grayfia nodded, "indeed Rias, come and meet your fiancé."

The girl beamed and skipped out of the door excitedly. Her appearance got Dipper to blush as she was older around Wendy's age with a very developed figure wearing some sort of school uniform. She smiled at them all, though there was a glint in her eyes that reminded Dipper of Wendy for some reason. Speaking of Wendy, her eyes went wide seeing the girl before she exclaimed, "Rias!? Dude is that you?"

Rias blinked before she noticed the girl, "Wendy, what are you doing here?"

Wendy laughed and thumbed towards the Shack, "dude, I work here. You're in Gravity Falls again."

"You know her?" Stan asked, taken aback since he didn't think anyone besides himself in town would even know any of these guys.

"Rias came to Gravity Falls once from a summoning the guys and I did as a dare" Wendy explained with a shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "We didn't think it actually worked until Rias showed up. She's actually pretty cool and hangs out with us every now and again."

"And you were giving me lip when you summoned a devil," Stan said with a slight glare, recalling how Wendy thought he was a fool for what he did.

"It was the daughter of 'the' devil and she's cool," Wendy countered him. "You played a high stakes game of poker with the actual devil himself which was crazier then what I did. No offense man." This last part was added to Lucifer, who waved her off understandably.

Morrigan giggled at this, "and here I thought this was going to be slightly boring. Glad to see I was wrong. Lilith dear…"

The next girl was lean and around the twin's age. She wore her own version of Morrigan's leotard but a more violet color and less fur. Her hair was short and lavender color and had her own set of wings on her head and back. She didn't say anything but smirked as she eyed Dipper and Mabel with a look that made Dipper slightly worried. Morrigan noticed and giggled, knowing her daughter will at least enjoy herself and have fun.

Seeing no reason to delay Aku called into his carriage **"Chi, come out and meet the others."**

"No."

The soft yet firm reply had the humans of the group taken aback. Aku himself gained a small annoyed look before he made a strained smiled as he tried to cossid his daughter out. **"Now sweetie, don't you want to meet all the others? Your fiancé is out here."**

"I am not marrying some stupid boy!" the girl's voice called, giving them the impression she was crossing her arms in angry.

"**There's a girl here too,"** Aku pointed out, trying to appease her. **"He has a sister that…"**

"I don't care!" the girl denied. "The only one I wish to marry if Mimi."

Aku growled in annoyance before shrinking down and pushing his top half inside to talk to his daughter. Next to the demon, Him looked very amused from the smile and chuckle he gave out. Then he noticed someone peeking out from the door of his carriage, causing him to sigh. _"Fine, let's get this over with."_

A strange girl exits out and stood next to him. It was clearly his daughter with the same tone and color skin, dark long hair and two smaller claws at the end of her arm where her hands should be. She wore an outfit similar to Him, only with the end of her coat ended in a short skirt showing much of her leg that wasn't covered in her tall leather boots. Besides her skin and claws the signs she wasn't human came with the horns sticking out of her hair and a long tail behind her. She said nothing as she stood my Him, looking bored to be honest.

Aku pulled himself out with a grunt, still failing to get through with his daughter. He did however notice Mimi and an evil grin appeared on his face. He turned away from the carriage with his hands behind his back before stating loudly and non-chantey. **"Oh Mimi! What a present surprise. I didn't expect you to be here."**

A gasp could be heard from inside the carriage before a black streak rushed out and pulled Mimi into a binding embrace. Mimi didn't have any sort of reaction besides blinked as the new girl held her tight. "Mimi, I have the worst news. Father is saying I am engaged to someone that isn't you. I will not marry some stupid boy no matter what father says."

As the group looked at Chi, taking her appearance in. Like how Mimi showed she was Him's daughter, Chi showed she was Aku's. her skin was the same inky black with the exception of her face which was pale, giving the appearance it was a mask. Her hair was long and burning orange with four black horns like her father's peeking through. Her eyes were a vivid green and her eyebrows were also on fire, with the flames seeming to sweep backwards.

"Now that everyone is here," Mandy stated, wanting to get this moving along, "let's finish this. Where will they all be staying?"

Stan gave her a look before thumbing over his shoulder to the Mystery Shack.

The Underworld group took one look at the Shack, and pretty much agreed. "Nope." Said Grim as he was not impressed with the building, as it was essentially falling down.

"You don't expect my kids to live in this beat down piece of crap place do you?" Mandy asked as she had a glare.

"Lady Rias should not be staying in such a place."

"You're right Grayfia, my darling daughter is too good to stay in there." Sirzech agreed with the maid.

"Dani's not staying in there!" Danny said as his wife also added her own two cents. "Points on the run down bit, but it's not safe. If a ghost says that, then you're in trouble." Dani rolled her eyes at her parents.

**"Of course my daughter will not stay here."** Aku nodded as he spoke, indicating that he was also not impressed.

_"Of course, after all if you're a powerful demon, you need a sense of style."_ Him said as he also wasn't impressed, though he still came off scary. The only one that had a difference of opinion was Morrigan.

"I've seen worse." The Succubus Queen Said despite the groans of some of the younger ones.

Stan gave them all deadpan looks, not too insulted since he heard it all before. "Well sorry to disappoint you but that's my house. I don't own anything else besides that vacation home I won." Here Him gave an angry hiss at the vacation home he lost all those years ago. "Besides the twins are staying here for the summer. And you guys want them all to get to know each other better before they get married. There's nowhere else here for them."

"Then we'll make one," Grim stated firmly.

Stan raised a brow. "And how are you going to do that?"

Morrigan gained a smirk which she shared with the others, "I think Stan here is underestimating us."

"Really Stan," Danny joked with a small chuckle, "you should know better then that."

Stan rolled his eyes, but he too gave a small chuckle, "just don't blow up the shack."

"We'll consider it," Grim muttered as he moved forward, Lucifer, Danny And Aku right next to him. Morrigan flew up above them while Him didn't move, not really caring too much to put any effort into it. The five lords started to gather power, Grim holding up his scythe, the others held their hands up. Grim stemmed the staff of his scythe into the ground, a crack that glowed green formed before it stopped at an opening near the shack, breaking the earth and forming a swirling hole of energy. Both Danny and Lucifer sent beams of energy into the hole while Aku just jerked his hand sending a few tendrils of dark matter into it as well. The hole seemed to case the land to shake before something started to rise from the hole. The side of a cabin, colors of dark purple, black and red with several skulls and other gothic style decorations. The full cabin formed, roughly the same size as the shack, before the ground sealed up and the cabin landed with a thud. Morrigan snapped her fingers, causing the cabin to shimmer like a mirage before it looked like a normal cabin.

"And there we go," Grim said with a nod, happy with the work he helped do.

"Everyone gets their own room," Lucifer explained, "as well as an extra room for Dipper and Mabel."

"A small kitchen, living room and entertainment room is also added," Danny pointed out.

"Everything they will need" Morrigan said glancing at the kids before she giggled, "even extra protection in case they want to have some fun before the wedding night."

"That is so awesome!" Mabel called out, seeing the new place she can hang out at. Though she was confused about one thing, "what this protection then you are talking about?"

"Don't worry about it Mabel" Stan said, glaring at the succubus queen who giggled at her fun.

Skeletons started to remove luggage from the carriages into the new home, Chi walking after them with a bored Mimi being dragged along. The daughter of Aku was determined to make sure her room and Mimi's was right next to each other. The other girls were starting to follow, no doubt to claim their rooms and to unpack their belongings. Junior just sighed but noticed Dipper was looking both pale and about to have a panic attack. "What wrong…besides this whole mess?"

"They are going to tear me apart," Dipper whispered.

"Huh?" was Junior's intelligent reply.

Dipper tugged at the sides of his hat, "I don't think I have to pick one of them to marry, I think I am forced to marry all of them."

Junior thought it over and winced, seeing that seem to be the case. He didn't have anything else to comfort his only ally in this mess but he did try. "Well…I'm sure there's worst ways to go."

Dipper just groaned, before following the only other male of this pack into the cabin to at least check it out. Wendy and Soos followed them, wanting to see everything for themselves. With the adults all that was left they gathered around Stan, "Before we go we have a few words we wish to say," Sam said with narrow eyes.

Stan held his hands up, "Hey I'm not the bad guy here."

"Everything else for them will be taken care of," Lucifer said, drawing his attention, "from their food and housing. They will however have to get to know the twins."

"However," Grim butted in, "Ya aren't to have them work for you. Not in ya shop or in this tourist trap."

"And if anything were to happen to our children," Danny warned his friend firmly.

"You will be punished," Mandy promised with narrowed eyes. "Rewards you have gotten be damn."

"I promise I promise," Stan agreed, sweat start to form from his head. These ladies were starting to scare him worst then the demon lords and that was saying something.

The mothers all nodded, all with dark glares of their own before heading back to the carriages, to get ready to leave after a final goodbye. Once gone Stan took a sigh of relief. "For the record; I blame you guys."

"Welcome to the club." Danny quipped with a chuckle. "Send me your mugshot and I'll get you an I.D. in a few days."

Stan chuckles before he says, "I think I'm going to be scared for Dipper when or if he's put in the dog house. Those girls seem to have strong personalities."

Here Grim gained a scowl. "Don't remind me. I hadn't lived in a dog house since me wife was a child." This gained some stares from the others before he adds, "there was no water, no heating or cooling, and the bloody Red Baron kept shooting at me. I got no respect."

"Okay, Grim aside, I'm sure the kids will get along fine once they get to know each other. There's also a room for Bill's daughter, but she probably won't need it from what I understand." Danny said getting nods from the others.

Soon the parents said their good byes for now and left back to the underworld, leaving the kids to explore their new cabin as well as get the uncomfortable feeling in the air out in the open. Stan himself decided to close up shop and wondered if he should possibly take up drinking. It's not like it would be bad for his health or anything.

(scene change)

Somewhere in Gravity Falls, inside a large bedroom a young girl was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. Today was a normal day for her until she felt the unmistakable power that can only be from the Lords of the Underworld. Normal humans wouldn't be able to notice then unless the lords were unleashing much of their power, but this wasn't a normal girl. She kept brushing her hair as she realized what was going on. "So it's that time already? I honesty shouldn't expected this after I turned thirteen." She giggled to herself, "I guess I will have to play my part in the deal. It's my soul that is on the line after all. But if I am going to do this…" the screen shifted so the reflection in her mirror was shown, but instead of seeing herself all that was show was a shadowy body. "…my way." And with that her right eyed opened up, to show it was bright yellow with a single black slit as well as glowing.

* * *

And that is the complete chapter for A Strange Engagement. Ah the dark humor mixed in a harem anime style all wrap together inside Gravity Falls. It's a strange place so it can handle it. Now I doubt I have to make a list of all the harem/love web the twins are in but I can if you all want to see it. Dipper might be in trouble as he might be in the deep end with more trouble to come. And not to mention Bill's daughter; who can that be? Is she an OC? Is she someone from Gravity Falls? Tell me who you think it is, I honesty want to see who can guess it. I won't say who is right until her actual reveal, but I will have the answered saved for everyone when the chapter comes out.

So leave a review and tell me how overly ambitious this story is or will this be a good one? Remember all flames will be brought to Stan Pines who will gather them up as an attraction for the Mystery Shack so keep them coming.

**Glg Glsshu Idoo Lqwr dq Dqlph?**


	2. The Hand that Cradles Love

May the Fourth be with you all. Yes the second chapter of this new series and one I feel you guys may like. The reviews for this story have been positive with one being a flame. But it was a flame for the shack on purpose so let me tell you feral creature; Stan is very happy with it and it is in the shack. However he wont tell me what it looked like and said if want to see you would have to come and pay for a tour. Sorry but he is that cheap.

We actually had two people that guessed the code from the last chapter. Wolfpackersson09 (who help write the chapters but not the codes so no cheating there) and deadpoolio99. Nice work you two, you got it right. Now onto the important stuff.

This chapter we worked hard on and added lots of details and hopefully not be boring. I am sure many will recognize this chapter at the beginning, but it will not be the same let me tell you. What do I mean? Well see for yourself.

Disclaimer: Wolfpackersson09 and I don't own anything from Gravity Falls nor any other franchises that are featured in this story. They below to their respected owners and we earn no profit from this. This is simply for fun.

* * *

A Strange Engagement

-Chapter Two: The Hand that Cradles Love-

It has been a few days since the engagement party have arrived in Gravity Falls and into the new cabin next to the Mystery Shack. While at first talks were short and uncomfortable due to the embarrassing nature that brought them all here. But in the past two days they slowly manage to talk and get to at least know a bit more about their fiancés with mix results.

Grim Jr. made it clear he wasn't happy he had to marry Mabel, but he wasn't outright rude to her. Most of the time he tried to ignore her and when he did talk it in an annoyed tone. Mabel, when not talking with the other girls, would go out of her way to talk to him leaving the boy blushing and annoyed at time since Mabel doesn't always respect personal space. On the other hand, Dipper and Junior ended up forming a friendship throughout the whole deal. Both didn't want to get married so soon by the contract and while they both agree Dipper had the worst end of the stick, they were able to find they had a bit in common. Both where intelligent and curious about the super natural, Dipper because he was human and wasn't expose much to it and Junior because he was young and didn't learn as much, and both would talk for hours about ideas and theories about different supernatural mysteries; mostly Gravity Falls itself. Junior also was interested in the journal Dipper had discovered about the different supernatural and strange things in Gravity Falls. He offered Dipper his opinion on several pages and fact as well as wanting to discover more with Dipper.

In the case of Mini, Dipper wasn't so sure about. She seemed to be more accepting of the situation she was in and very polite with him. Like Junior she was intelligent, even giving him a run for his money, and if anything Dipper thought she had the feel and manner of a noble. It was with Mabel that Mini had more an opinion on. While not rude, much like her brother to Mabel has still well mannered, Dipper could tell that Mini didn't either approve of Mabel or just didn't like her. She didn't outright say this but if given the choice Mini would rather talk and hang out with her brother and Dipper or one of the other girls then with Mabel. Dipper hope the sisters' relationship improves over the summer.

Dipper never gotten around to asking them about their parents yet or how they seem like normal humans when their father was literally death himself. But considering the others he had a small idea how.

Dani was a very friendly girl and easily got along with both him and Mabel. She was a good nature girl with a spunky adventurous attitude, ready for the next thing. Mostly a tom boy in his opinion but found it was easy to talk to Dani. She took his questions on ghost with ease and not offended by them. Even with Mabel bluntly asked why she didn't seem to look like a ghost or go through objects like one, something he would have eased into without seeming too nosy or offensive, but Dani didn't seem to mind. She explained that much like her father she had a human form that had the same likeness and biology as a normal human and is able to switch back and forth at will as long as she had the energy to do it. Dipper found this all interesting and couldn't wait to hear more. Mabel took this as a signal to do twice the makeovers for Dani.

Lilith was also one of the easy-going members of his fiancés, which he still had a hard time wrapping his head around. She took great pleasure in not only teasing the twins but the other fiancés as well. When she isn't having fun doing that she is pulling jokes and pranks, mostly on Stan, much to the older man's annoyance. But even so Lilith was still a fun loving girl that could keep up with Mabel's crazy antics and idea while also (as unbelievable as it may seem to Dipper) contributing some of her own. Dipper hasn't asked any questions about succubus or any other supernatural things she knows, but he planned on doing so once he is more use to her antics and teasing. She showed some of her abilities which was mostly her wings which was shapeshift as well as hide them to appear like a normal human.

Rias was the oldest among them since she is around Wendy's age of fifteen but that didn't mean she tried to assort authority over them. While Dipper can find her a bit mature, she does have a crazy side as well that seems a tamed as Mabel's. Rias had a love of all things anime as well as Japan, something she had no problem admitting much to Chi's annoyance. She has gotten into long discussions with Soos and Mabel about different anime, and they seem to enjoy every minute of it. That didn't mean she wasn't well educated as Rias had no problem answering Dipper's questions as well as give a history to devil society and culture, with more lessons planned for the summer. She even showed off her devil wings, which what really showed her status as a devil if you are not taking into account her magic.

Now while everyone was working well with each other and the twins, there was one that made as much effort to be as difficult as possible. Chi made her stance on the engagement as well as her opinion on Dipper very, very clear. She mostly went out of her way to ignore Dipper which he found fine since Dipper thought it was better not to give her a reason to lash out at him. Chi ate with them and didn't stay in her room the whole time since she got bored quiet easily it seems. She even went with Mimi and the others to see the Mystery Shack and what Stan did on tours, but she was a cross between disbelieve at people buying the trap the place clearly was or thinking one of two exhibits were real, (not that she would ever admit it). While not friendly terms with the others, no matter how hard Mabel, Dani and Lilith tried, she was at least neutral with them and not lashing out insults. Those were reserved for Dipper when she was in a mood which thankfully wasn't too often. The only person she had any sort of positive thought or comment to was clearly Mimi and that was mostly love or lust depending who was asked.

Mimi herself was an odd case in Dipper's opinion. For one thing he quickly found out Mimi was completely mute, unable to speak for whatever reason he felt was too personal to ask about. But even so she seemed nice enough when not indulging into her sweet tooth. He didn't think to ask her any questions yet, but she had entertained herself by pulling a few pranks and games with Lilith, Mabel and Dani. Half the time she doesn't even seem to mind Chi's attempts at flirting (or at least he thought she was flirting), and never went out of her way to accept or reject any of Chi's advances, which the others found amusing. He just wondered how Mimi is always able to pull what seem like random object she needed for pranks and such from behind her back.

Right now, the group was sitting in the living room to relax, the room having a large flat screen they were watching from, with both Gravity Falls' and underworld's cable connection as well as almost every gaming console both past and present and a small library of games for each platform. There was even one Dipper didn't recognize but figured it was a supernatural one. They have tested it out each night so far as a 'bonding' experience which usually including a small gaming tournament or party game before bed. But today Soos was watching with them as he showed several showed he thought they might like. Including…

_"The tiger was badly injured, but we repaired him with a fist."_

A program called Tiger Fist.

"Whoo, that Tiger is the hero!" Dipper exclaimed to which Mabel nodded. Junior, Dani and Lilith also cheering along with them and Soos. Rias giggled finding the show and the others cute.

"I do not understand this show at all," Chi mutters in annoyance while Mini nodded in agreement. Mimi sat in front, holding a stuff tiger with a small stuff fist sticking out of the side of its head.

The show cuts to a commercial where Soos got excited. "Hey dudes! It's that commercial I was telling you about."

The Screen showed a man crying on a bed. _"Are you miserable or depressed?"_ The commercial announcer stated as the man exclaimed that he was. _"Then you need to see Gideon!"_

"What makes him so special?" Dipper pondered as the commercial showed a silhouette of a male with an unusual hair style.

As if the tv could hear him the commercial answered him _"He's a psychic." _

Mabel made a sound of curiosity while tilting her head at the fact that he was a psychic. _"So don't bother with other so-called 'men of mystery'."_ It had footage of Stan coming out of the outhouse, as if he had been trapped or using it.

"Oh burn!" Lilith called out with a laugh which was matched by the others. Even Chi had a smirk in amusement.

_"Learn about tomorrow tonight at Lil' Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, right at this location."_ It revealed the location as well as disclaimer about not accepting certain things and something about someone still in love with someone named Carla and that he never had the guts to say it.

"That was entertaining," Rias admitted, finding the commercial cute even if it took a jab at their host.

"I've seen worst," Chi admitted uncaringly. "But it didn't make me want to go there."

Mimi showed her opinion on the commercial by pulling a sign behind her with a thumb down or dislike symbol.

"Hey maybe we should go see it!" Mabel suggested, interested in this Tent of Telepathy and Gideon.

"Why? We already have real magic users, and he's probably just a fake." Junior commented as he rather play games then go see some sham of a psychic.

"Come on, it might be fun, even if it is fake." Mabel countered as she then looked towards some of the others. "Right Dani?"

"Maybe. Could be one of those things we do just to see how bad it is, like watching a really bad movie and making fun of it." The ghost princess said, and she did have a point.

"Nope, not going to happen. Gideon's a little monster that makes Lucy seem like a saint." Stan had gotten everyone's attention as he entered and had heard about the idea of going to see his rival attraction. "No offense Rias."

"None taken. My dad's great, but even he knows how to be evil. Learned from the best of the best to be the Prince of Deception." Rias shrugged off the comment as she knew her family's reputation and what being the King of Hell meant. Not exactly a position any sane or good minded individual was lining up to apply for. Although, she did follow up, "How has this Gideon managed to convince you of that?"

"I've had nothing but trouble since that little skunk came into town." Stan said as he started recalling a certain event.

(Flashback)

Stan was driving in his car in a parking lot, looking for a space to park his car. He wasn't even breaking the law when he saw a space. Two actually, but they were right in front of each other so he could pull into one so he can claim the other and have his car in the perfect position to pull out without needing to back out. Just as he was about to pull in, Gideon's tour bus rushed right into the spot Stan was going to claim, taking both spaces and almost wrecking the car.

(Flashback End)

"That was a fun time." Stan said with so much sarcasm that you would have to be a complete moron to. not know he was being sarcastic. "Either way, no family member of mine, including future family members, are in no way allowed under Gideon's roof."

"Do tents even have roofs?" Dani and Dipper asked, not sure if that was accurate, but it was Lilith and Mabel that saw it differently.

"I just think we found our loophole." Lilith said as she was interested in doing something fun.

"Literally." Mabel added while holding up some string that was tied in a way that looked like a hangman's noose.

"That's a noose, but if one's involved, then it might not be so bad after all." Junior said, getting the humans a bit freaked out by the comment.

None of them said anything before Dipper remembered that Junior was the son of the Grim Reaper so a death joke wouldn't be too strange to him. He cleared his throat before saying to them all, "Well who's want to go and who's staying?"

Rias shrugged, "I might as well. I want to see how this Gideon can be compared to my father."

"I got nothing better to do," Lilith added, a few ideas of possible pranks she could pull while there.

"I'm in," Junior confirmed from his earlier comment.

"I shall pass this time," Mini said shaking her head. "There is something I wish to look over."

"Can't keep me away!" Dani cheered, excited for the whole thing.

Chi huffed and stood up from her seat, "I'm not going. Mimi and I will find a better way to entertain ourselves."

Lilith got a smirk as the girl started to leave before she said, "want to come Mimi?"

This caused Chi to freeze in place before jerking her head towards Mimi to see her answer. The daughter of Him shrugged before nodded. Chi gapped as her crush followed the others out of the cabin and to Soos's truck to take them to the Tent of Telepathy. Chi barely lasted thirty seconds before she took off to follow them, "don't even think about leaving me behind!"

(scene change)

Later that afternoon Soos drove the gang to the Tent of Telepathy. As they started to climb out of the truck Chi and Mimi revealed themselves but they looked very different. As they left Dipper voiced his concern of how the rest of the town might react to see Chi's and Mimi's true forms. Both however revealed they are capable of masking their features and look completely human. Chi's once jet black skin was now a peach color showing her Japanese decent while removing her horns, flaming eyebrows and made her eyes normal looking. She kept her usually outfit which still gave her the appeal of an Asia princess.

Mimi's red skim was gone to replace it with fair skin while removing her horns, tail and claws. Her hands barely moved as she wasn't used to not having claws all that often and replaced her outside with a white sundress and hat. Both of which made Chi repeatedly say made her look adorable.

With that little precaution meet they group followed the crowd towards the tent. At the entrance a large man with a Hawaiian shirt holding a sack with the tent's star on it. "Step right up folks! Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack!"

"Doesn't Stan have a sack like that?" Junior asked, recalling Stan having people put money in, calling it the 'Mystery Sack'.

"I think he does," Dani agreed with a thoughtful look, "I wondered who copied who first."

Inside was simple with wooden seated benches a stage, the poles keeping the tent up and an organ player to the side of the stage. "Wow, this is like a bazaro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos."

Soos followed where Dipper was pointing at the handy man. He did look a lot like Soos but a different nationality, cleanly shaved, black hair and the nametag said Deuce. Soos himself narrowed his eyes at this Deuce.

Rias took a good look around, frowning as while simple it reminded her a bit of a small southern style church. Since she didn't feel the uncomfortable effect ones would give her, the fact it reminded her was unsettling. Her thoughts were broken as the lights dimmed.

"It's starting!" Mabel said, all but bouncing in her seat next to Dani.

"Let's see what this monster is really like." Dipper said as the music started and the spotlight shone revealing the outline of a large individual who stepped forward, but when the curtains rose, it revealed the true form of Gideon Gleeful, a child no older than ten, eleven tops with white hair that was styled in a way that looked more like an Elvis impersonator with a blue suit and a bolo tie with a stone in the middle.

"Good evening America!" Gideon said as Dipper and Mimi raises an eyebrow, the others stared as if waiting for the punch line.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper, asked unsure if it could be believed as Rias frowned, wondering if Stan was just messing with her with how he called him worst then her father.

"But he's so wittle." Mabel commented with a tilt of her head.

Chi scowled, "he's already annoying."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight" Gideon said to the crowd, "Such a gift. I have a vison." Dipper raised a brow before Gideon said, "I predict that you'll all say, 'Aww'," and with that he turned his head away from them but when he turned back his eyes was wide, his face was blushed, and he gave off a cute look.

As one the rest of the crowd said "Aww."

"It came true," Mabel said in awe.

"What?" Dipper asked his sister annoyed, "I'm not impressed."

"Are people really this dumb?" Junior asked in disbelief.

"They do fall for tricks and pranks so easily," Lilith added, already thinking of a few pranks to pull on Gideon. It was a personal debate of either dying his hair pink or outright shaving him.

"Hit it dad," Gideon said to the man from before who was now playing a tune on the organ player. Gideon threw his cape to the crowd and a woman in the front caught it. However, she was swarmed as other women jumped her and tried to get the cope from her.

Gideon didn't pay them any mind as he started singing in a catchy tune about his abilities. "_I can see, what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability. Where others are blind, I am futurally inclined, and you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me."_ He paused and held a hand up while the other hand was on his bolo tie. "C'mon everyone, rise up. I want you to keep it going."

Dipper then found himself surprised that he also stood up as well. He could understand Mabel and the rest since they were interested but he didn't want to stand up and, yet he did. "Huh? How'd he do that?" Dipper asked but got no answer.

The only ones sitting were the rest of the engagement group, all eyes slightly wide and now focusing on Gideon.

Gideon went on with his song. _"You wish your son would call you more."_ He sang a verse to a woman with a large number of cats.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats." The cat owning lady angrily declared. Dipper just rolled his eyes at the prediction, since it probably would've been obvious.

_"I sense that you've been here before."_ He directed himself to Sheriff Blubs. "What gave you that idea?"

This time Junior rolled his eyes when Blubs made this comment. Anyone trying to be psychic would've seen as the Sheriff was decked with Gideon merchandise.

_"I'll read your mind if I am able."_ Gideon approached their row and then stood next to Mabel. _"Something tells me you're named Mabel."_

"How did he know?" Mabel asked, amazed by this.

"Your name is on your sweater," Chi bluntly reminded her, the suspicious feeling still there but the stupidity of the crowd wasn't helping.

Once Gideon was done he was back on the stage for the final part of his song. _"So welcome all ye, to the Tent of Telepathy. Thanks for visiting. Widdle ol' me!" _Gideon finished, with firework sparklers spelling his name. Almost everyone in the tent was impressed, and Mabel was clapping hard. The only ones not clapping were the engagement group minus Mabel. Once done Gideon took a couple breaths and a drink from a water bottle. "Thank you! You people are the real miracles."

With the show ending the group started to walk back towards Soos's truck. "Man that kid's a bigger fraud then Stan. No wonder he's jealous."

"Not a complete fraud," Rias corrected with a frown. "We all felt a small confounding effect that made us wish to stand up."

"If we weren't supernatural, I think we too would have been effected outright without notice," Lilith added, her feelings at Gideon taking a turn.

"C'mon, his dance moves were adorable." Mabel said. "It was great show."

Dani agreed "Yeah, even with that one surprise it wasn't a bad show."

"You're two are too easily impress," Dipper told his sister and fiancés.

"That surprise is still suspicious," Chi said with a growl, not happy a kid tried to do something to not only herself but more importantly Mimi.

"We should keep an eye on him," Rias informed the others, "Just in case."

This caused Dani and Mabel to moan, since they thought Gideon wasn't that bad as the others were making him seem.

What they didn't notice was Gideon watching them closely from the tent.

(scene change)

Dipper and Junior were reading, though Junior was reading the obituaries in the paper when Mabel and the girls showed up.

"Check it out, I successfully bedazzled my face!" Mabel did indeed do something to her face, as it was filled with sequin like objects on her face.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Dipper asked as Junior just tried to ignore his fiancé.

"It pretty much does, and no one's died in a way that's funny, just the normal stuff." Junior said as he continued to look at the obituaries.

"No different than getting your ears pierced." Dani said as she showed her ear that was also bedazzled to look like it was pierced. She also had an array of sequin around her eyes and nose to give the appearance of a mask.

"Yeah, lighten up a bit Dipper." Lilith said as she had some bedazzled sequins on the upper chest going down into her cleavage. "I could show what else is nice and shiny."

Dipper blushed as Chi had stepped in and laughed at everyone. "You all look so ridiculous like that. I mean Mimi wouldn't be caught dead looking like-" Chi said before she noticed that Mimi was indeed among the crowd and had her face completely bedazzled like Mabel's face.

"Nobody appreciates an artist in their time." Mabel saids with a huff.

Dani pats her shoulder, "it's okay girl, we know this is awesome." Just then the doorbell rang, which surprised the group since no one expected someone to try and visit since everyone that knows them just walks in. Dani grinned excitedly "I'll get it!"

Dani raced to the door and opens it to find Gideon wasn't the door. Seeing Dani he smiled, "oh good, I didn't get the wrong place."

"Hey it's you!" Dani said, both in surprise and a little excitement since she liked the show yesterday. "Why are you at a place like this? Isn't the Mystery Shack your rival or something?"

Gideon gave a small laugh, "honesty it's my father that Stanford has the rivalry with. But I don't have an issue siding with him since I work the tent." He seemed proud of himself as adjusted his little bolo tie.

"Who's at the door!" Dipper calls out since Dani was standing there with it open still.

"Nobody!" Dani replied as she stepped out and closed the door.

"Oh, I hope I don't cause you any issues" Gideon said innocently enough. "I don't want you getting in trouble with that sour lemon Stanford."

"It's fine," Dani replied happily. "So why are you here?"

If I can be honest with you," Gideon said with a smile. "I was looking for you."

"Me?" Dani asked, taken aback. She paused as a thought accrued to her, "wait how did you know I was here?"

Gideon gained what Dani thought was an embarrassed look, "When I saw you yesterday with your friends, I thought that maybe you were a tourist since I have never seen any of you or your friends in town before. I tried to work up the courage to talk to you as you were leaving when I saw your group leaving with the Shack's handyman. I took a chance and came here. And to my surprise there is a second cabin I never noticed before. I am glad I was able to work up my courage to talk to you today."

Dani stared, both stunned and embarrassed by the whole thing. "Why would you want to talk to me? I mean there were other pretty girls with me yesterday."

Gideon smiled gently at her, "you are the one that stood out most to me. There is something about you that just catches my eye. I could tell you're a kindred spirit. Someone who enjoys the sparkly things in life while also seeming so bold and confidante."

Dani blushed at this before she remembered the bedazzled mask around her face and quickly wiped it off. This unintentionally bedazzled part of Gideon's suit. Instead of being disgusted he was intrigued. "Enchanting, simply enchanting. If it is not too much of a bother, perhaps we can see what else we can enchant in my dressing room? I have a wide array of costumes we can try on."

Dani had a small gasp, as she had a small love for cosplay that only her parents knew so far. "Would I!?"

It didn't take long before they entered his dressing room inside his trailer, which he had parked outside in the parking lot of the Mystery Shack. Dani stood in the dressing room in awe of how much stuff was there and how much quality everything seems to be. Her eyes glued to the to the long racks of costumes like Gideon promised. Gideon smiled at her "You see something you like? I know I do."

This last part was a whisper that Dani barely heard as well as a darker look on his face. Dani looked at him confused "What was that?"

"I said which one you wish to try on first?" Gideon quickly lied, his cheerful smile back on his face.

(scene change)

A few hours later found Dipper playing a co-op game with Junior, both pressing buttons rapidly. The other girls were around them, watching and cheering them on or just talking to themselves. Dani walked in through the door, wearing a fancy looking prince outfit with a long cape and felt very pleased with herself. "Hey guys" she greeted them.

Everyone glanced her way before they took a double take and stared at her. "Whoa what all that?" Dipper asked, not expecting to see that outfit.

Mabel gasped, "did you have a makeover?" She then pouts childishly "no fair I want one too."

"It's not a makeover," Dani corrected with a roll of her eyes. "This is just one of the many costumes I tried on when I was hanging out with my new friend Gideon."

"Gideon? He was here?" Dipper asked as Dani was a little embarrassed at the fact.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy." The Ghost Princess said as she did have fun with the cosplay.

"Yeah, but there's something that I don't trust about him. That magic trick could just be for show, but sometimes really bad people seem like good people at first." Rias gave her two cents to Dani as she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you suggest we keep an eye on him? I'm just doing what you suggested." That was true as the daughter of the Devil did say that.

"Wait, I don't think we should trust him. I wouldn't be so quick to trust a guy whose hair is bigger than his head." Dipper said as Mabel decided to come to Dani's defense.

"She's just trying to make new friends. I mean, you and Junior get to do boy stuff with Soos all the time, and it's great that she wants to expand her circle of friends." Mabel said getting her brother off guard and dragging Junior into it.

"Don't drag me into it, and it's not all the time." Junior said as Soos came in with a bag of hot dogs.

"Hey, you two dudes wants to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one at a time?"

"Do I!" Dipper said excitedly, while Junior grinned as well, "Totally."

Junior then noticed the smirk Dani and Mabel had shot him before giving his own glare, "this proves nothing."

That didn't stop him from running off after Dipper and Soos into the kitchen. Soon the girls could hear the boys laughing with the microwave going and hot dogs popping. The girls mostly rolled their eyes at the boys' antics. "Why do boys have to be so dumb?" Mabel asked aloud.

"How would you like the list?" Chi asked as Mimi held up two small piles of papers from behind her back. "In alphabetical order or by category?"

This got laughs from Rias and Lilith though Mini frowned since she knew he brother was part of that list. Mabel however hummed in thought, trying to figure which list she wanted to hear first.

(scene change)

Dani was sitting next to Gideon as they sat on the roof of a warehouse that Gideon's family owned. When asked about it, Gideon explained it was mostly filled with merchandise that are told during and after his shows. Both sat and looked out over the town as it started to become sunset. "The view from your family's warehouse is amazing, good thing we brought our" Dani said as she was joined by Gideon in finishing, "opera glasses." Both held said glasses up and laughed at their jokes.

"You know Dani, when I'm looking down on all those little people, I feel like I'm king of all I survey." Gideon said this with a tone getting slightly darker that Dani, before he added in his chipper tone. "I guess that makes you my queen."

Dani laughed, not understanding why he would feel that but then again, she figured it was because she was already royalty. "Oh, stop. You're just being so nice to me."

Here she gave Gideon a playful punch on the shoulder, a bit harder than she intended as Gideon winced and gave a small 'ouch'. Gideon recovered and spoke to her again "I'm just speaking from the heart here."

"The what?" Dani asked, taken aback by this as well as starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"It would be an honor if you accompany me on a date."

Dani eyes were wide at this claim, hoping he wasn't meaning what she feared he was meaning. "You mean a play date?" Gideon shook his head. "A shopping date?"

"It'll just be one little ol date, I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Gideon said, holding a hand to said bolo tie.

Dani was quiet, since she knew this was a serious issue. She knew of the contract and that she would have to merry Dipper and to be honest she didn't have any feelings towards Gideon other than friendship. But she also didn't want to hurt his feelings and decided it would just be a pity date. That couldn't hurt right?

"I guess one date can't hurt," Dani finally answered, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh Dani Fenton, you have made me the happiest boy in the world." Gideon said as he hugged Dani.

Dani hugged him back, the guilt not as bad since he felt so much better. She did however notice something else. "Are you sniffing my hair?"

(scene change)

"I can't believe you are doing this," Dipper said to Dani in disbelief.

He sat next to her on the floor, both playing a fighting game with Junior, Mabel, Lilith and Mimi. Dani had explained to them of what happen yesterday and of the date that was to happen today. Needless to say, they all were stunned at the date and were against it. Well most of them were.

"You know we all have a contract to fulfill," Mini reminded her. "Dating someone else is both unnecessary and a risk all on its own."

"Dude is totally gonna fall in love with you," Junior pointed out which he others nodded.

The only one that seemed to be on her side was Mabel. "It's clearly a pity date. I'm sure it won't lead to anything." She laughed, at the thought. "I mean, none of us are 'that' adorable." Mabel ended this with a loud, "Boom!" as she did a hard, final smash that sent Dipper's Junior's and Lilith's characters flying.

"That's one thing we can agree on" Junior muttered in a deadpan tone, annoyed his fiancé beat him so easily.

"And you are completely wrong," Chi added with a huff, annoyed that Mimi got her character knocked off by another attack as well. "Mimi is much more adorable then you could ever be."

Mimi just stepped from Chi and sat next to Dipper trying to do something. Dipper couldn't tell if she was trying to be creepy or if she was trying to be adorable.

"Never took you for adulteress Dani, especially since you aren't even married yet." Lilith said getting Dani to gap, getting Lilith to push the ghost girl's jaw up. "Be careful so you don't catch flies."

"I'm just going on a pity date. Not adultery. After that things will go back to normal." Dani said right as the door bell rang, getting her to get up and answer the door. When she opened the door she was freaked when she noticed that Gideon was riding on a white horse.

"A night of enchantment awaits my dear." Gideon said, getting the ghost princess to gulp as she figured that Dipper was probably right that this was a bad idea.

(Scene Change)

The restaurant that the two went to was a seafood restaurant that was decent, but not quite high class, so Dani felt okay wearing her usual outfit although.

"How were you able to bring a horse inside?" Was the thing on the ghost girl's mind as she saw the horse drinking from a fountain. It was odd as her father never had horses in the palace, and no one brought any wrath against him, or her mom and she was just as powerful as her father.

"People have a hard time saying no to me." Gideon rested his feet on the table as he spoke, and that just disgusted the ghost girl. She can be rough and tumble, but she studied etiquette and knew that it was horrible manners and arrogant.

"Mister Gideon, the feet on the table. An excellent choice." The waiter said as he looked Gideon in the eye for a bit, which seemed to be a mistake.

"Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?"

"Yes, yes" the waiter said straightening up and not looking at Gideon. "very good." And with that he walked away backwards making sure not to make eye contact.

Dani watched the man leave, feeling a bit more uneasy as time went on.

(Scene change)

At the shack everyone was relaxing in the gift shop with Soos and Wendy as they were tired of playing games for a bit. That was until Stan came with a newspaper. "Hey! Hey! What the heck is Dani doing in the paper with that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"

Indeed, on the front page was a picture of Gideon with Dani that taken yesterday as they walked through town, holding hands none the less, though Dani looked surprised at the picture being taken than anything else. "Oh yeah, it's like a big deal" Wendy said checking on her phone. "Everyone's talking about Dani's and Gideon's big date tonight."

Stan didn't take it very well. "What!?" he crumbled up the paper before ripping it to pieces. "She can't go and date him. She knows she has to marry Dipper."

"Please don't remind me," Dipper moaned.

Stan ignored him, "that contract made was binding, with no way out of it. Not with everyone's souls on the line."

Those that were in the contract either groaned or glared at the reminder. Soos chuckled as he read an article in a magazine that was talking about Gideon and Dani. "I wonder what people will call their shipping name."

"This is no laughing matter!" Stan said before he left the room and came up dressed in his suit. "I'm going to that littles skunk's house and stop this right now!" and with that he exits the shack, slamming the door.

Everyone watched the door stunned before Soos said, "You know what would be funny? If that was a closet and he had to come back out again to walk out the real door."

Soos smiled and went to the door and opens it before he frowns, "Nope it's the real door."

(Scene change)

Stan's car screeched to a halt as he stopped in front of Gideon's house, which had a small billboard advertising Gideon on it. Stan got out and marched over and pounded on the door. "Gideon you little punk! Open up!" Stan noticed a sign on the door which read, 'Pardon the Garden'. "I will pardon nothing!" Stan declared as he smacked the sign away.

The door opens up to show Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful open the door and got right into Stan's face with a matching glare. A second later Bud's glare stopped before becoming a grin, "Why Stanford Pines, what a delight."

Stan tried to push Bud out of the way and entered the house. "Out of the way Bud, I'm looking for that brat Gideon."

"He's out on his date," Bud said, making sure not to move. "Not that it is any of your business."

"I'm responsible for Dani!" Stan admitted loudly. "Her and the other kids that are staying with my great niece and nephew."

"Really?" Bud responded in reply before he grinned and wrapped an arm around Stan's shoulder. "Well then, how about you come in for a cup of coffee." Stan tried to protest but the larger man easily pulled him into his house. "It's imported all the way from Colombia,"

Stan paused, "wow…I went to jail there once."

A few minutes later, Stan was sitting on the couch while Bud was in his lazy-boy, both with a cup of coffee in hand. Stan quickly got back to his point about being against Dani dating Gideon. Bud however tried to ease him off. "Actually I see it as a fantastic business opportunity. Yes the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy; we've been at each other's throats for far too long. This is our chance to brush aside our rivalry and pool our collective profits."

Stan froze at this. Any other time he would be so tempted, and he would admit he might have gone for it. But in this case even he knew he could not agree to anything Bud says to him….even if it was more tempting then most deals he have heard before.

(scene change)

Back on their date, both preteens were enjoying their meals. Well Gideon was more enjoying his while Dani wasn't having as such a nice time. Her shrimp pasta was under seasons and not as warmed while she noticed Gideon's dish had a bunch of steam coming off it when it came to the table. While she wasn't pity or spoiled enough to make such a fuss but even she knew that dishes served to the same table shouldn't have such a difference unless the dishes were to be served that way.

"And I said, autograph your own headshot lady." Which brought Dani to the worst part of the date. The fact that her date was incredibly narcissistic. When he wasn't eating he was talking more about himself then some of the higher up ghosts talking about how great they were and how humans should fear them. "I believe that this date was a total success, and the next one will top this one in every way."

"Next date? You promised one, and this was it." Dani was shocked that Gideon decided to try again with her, especially since she was treated not terrible, but certainly not like she mattered too much. _'Now I'm thinking that marrying Dipper is the best thing to happen to me.'_

"Hark, is that a red crested South American Macaw?" Gideon said as he pointed to a Macaw that indeed had predominantly red plumage. It flew and landed on Gideon's arm.

"Will, you, go, to, the, ballroom, dance, Thirbsday?" Gideon shook the bird a bit after noticing the mistake. "Thursday."

Then the bird spat out a letter as everyone in the restaurant turned to the two.

"Gideon's got a girlfriend." One person said, amongst the oohs and aah's.

"Aren't they cute." Said another.

"I'm on the edge of my seat." Blubs said as he was giddy to hear the response.

"If she says no, I'll die of sadness." Said an elderly woman, putting the pressure on Dani to say yes.

"I can confirm that will indeed happen." That Doctor was just laying it in. Dani was really in a bad position to answer honestly.

(Scene Change)

Dani stepped into the guest cabin as she was despondent after the date.

"Dani's back! So, how'd it go!?" Mabel asked excited about the news of the date and what happened.

"Not the fanciest place to eat and the food could have been cooked better," Dani said, pointing out the minor issues that weren't even Gideon's fault.

"Well at least you don't have to go on anymore dates," Dipper said, looking on the bright side of things for once.

It took the others a minute before they realize that Dani didn't confirm this. "Dani…" Rias started to say, getting slightly worried. "That is the only date you have to go on, right?"

Dani was quiet for a moment before she bursted with emotion. "I don't know what happen! One minute everything was fine and then he made a big show in front of everybody. He called a large colorful bird that recited his message and spat out an invitation to a dance this week. Everyone heard, got all excited and even had one old lady so into it, if I said no she would have died from shock or sadness or whatever!"

Dani flopped down onto the couch and covered her face with a pillow before she gave a scream. Rias reached over and patted her back in comfort, finding the level of manipulation to surprise even her. Dipper took a glance at Junior and asked, "is it even possible to die from sadness?"

Junior gave a 'so-so' sign but not much else besides that. Mabel sat next to Dani to try and comfort her, "so you got another date, it can't be that bad. You like Gideon right?"

"Not that way!" Countered the ghost princess with a huff. "I like him like a friend slash little sister!"

"Ow, that's a jab to the manhood," Junior muttered, not caring much for Gideon but even he knew that was a burn none the less.

Mini pointed out a different concern, "you haven't forgotten the contract have you? This farce shall only lead to much conflict. You should put this petty ordeal to rest."

"I know!" Dani declared hotly. "I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

Rias smiled sadly as she rubbed the girl's back. "He going to be hurt anyways once he finds out about the engagement. And personally, I think he should hear it from you rather than from a third party. That's what I would want."

Dani just sighed, wishing that things would just go back to normal before the date.

(scene change)

That Thursday night Dani and Gideon were done with dancing but then Gideon surprised her by taking her to the lake where a boat that looked like it came off the canals of Venice. Once in the boat they started to row off with Old man McGucket steering and pushing them along. "Boating at night, boating at night," the old hillbilly said as he worked.

"I thought dancing was going to be the end of the evening," Dani said, nervous about the whole thing.

"Wouldn't you want this evening to last my sweet?" Gideon asked her, taking her hands in his.

"NO! I mean yes." Dani shouted, pulling her hands free, before recovering. "I mean, I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum… another word for friend."

"Pal?" McGucket suggested helpfully.

"Already said pal," Dani countered, "un…mate?"

"How about soulmate?" Gideon whispered to her.

Suddenly fireworks burst to live and shot into the sky. They burst into pink flashes before her name was spelled out with a heart around it.

"Well can't say no to that," McGucket pointed out, not seeing anything wrong with it.

Dani stared in horror, not sure what to do. Then as recalled Rias's words to her. _'And personally, I think he should hear it from you rather than from a third party. That's what I would want.'_ Dani took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gideon…I can't."

Gideon, who was looking hopeful and gleeful, froze at this. "Wha?"

"I can't lie anymore Gideon" Dani said sadly but at the same time feeling like a weight was lifted off of her. "I didn't want to tell you since it is kinda embarrassing plus you were being so nice to me. you see, I'm engaged."

Gideon gasped in horror, "Engaged!?"

Dani nodded, "It was set up by my father and another family. There's no way out and it's really important to my family." She took his hands in her in comfort. "Gideon, I like you as a friend and you have been so nice to me. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. It's just wasn't meant to be."

Gideon shook, closing his eyes harshly before he all but slumped over. "I understand," he softly spoke out. "I had my hopes too high."

Dani smiled sadly, seeing that Gideon seemed generally hurt. "I'm sorry Gideon, I should have told when you first asked me. But we can still be friends, I don't want to lose a good friend like you."

Gideon opened his eyes and tears started to pool but he offered her a small sad smile, "I can't stay mad at that face. Of course we're still friends."

The two said nothing for a moment as McGucket rowed back to shore. Then the silence was broken by said hillbilly "well that was awkward."

"Quiet you!" Gideon said, clearly willing to take his anger and frustration on someone other then his sweetheart.

(scene change)

Gideon was in his room after dropping Dani off at her cabin. He sat at his dressing room mirror, holding his head as he tried to wrap his mind around what he has learned. Not only was Dani engaged to someone that wasn't him but his own father confirmed it. it turned out Bud was tried to make an arrangement with Stan, since he was watching over her and some others. The old man finally admitted that Dani was in an arranged engagement with his family and thus Bud couldn't do the same. Gideon thought long and hard before he realized that there was a solution or rather a blame for his problem. Someone who was forcing his sweet Dani from marrying him. "Dipper Pines," Gideon hissed.

If Dipper was standing between him and Dani, then there was only one thing to do.

(Scene Change)

Dani was feeling happy that she wasn't being bothered by Gideon as she and Dipper played a game.

"Come on," Dipper said concentrating on finishing off Dani in Fight Fighters, but her use of the only girl was good enough to match his.

"No way I'm just letting you win." Dani said as she and Dipper unleashed their special moves at the same time, resulting in a double knock-out.

"Ah man, that was so close." Dipper didn't exactly win, but he still felt the rush of excitement from being challenged by Dani. So maybe the arrangement wasn't so bad, especially since he could learn a lot more about ghosts.

"Yeah, and it's great that things are back to normal."

Then to both of their surprise the phone by a side cable between one of tables by one of the chairs started ringing. This was surprising as while it was still a connected landline it was mostly as a way for the parents to talk to their kids and vice visa. They didn't even know someone in Gravity Falls that knew the cabin's number. After a quick game of rock-papers-scissors Dipper had to go and answer it. "Hello?"

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls' Gossiper" the man on the phone replied.

"Oh hey man," Dipper said nervously, "sorry about accusing you of murder last week."

"Wait what?" Dani asked aloud, very confused.

Toby was surprisingly a good sport about it. "Water on the bridge. Say we want to interview you about whether or not you've seen anything unusual in this hear town since you arrived."

"Ah finally" Dipper said cheerfully, "I thought no one would ever ask. I have notes and theories." Dipper took out a note book and wrote down the instructions to get to the location of the interview in question that night.

Dani raised a brow when dipper was finished and hung up the phone. "What's that about?"

Dipper grinned, "I'm going to be interviewed about some of the strange things I've seen in Gravity Falls, minus you guys of course."

"Cool," Dani said with her own grin. "Want me, Junior or any of the others to come too?"

"Not this time" Dipper replied as he ripped the note from the pad. "This is something I got to do myself."

Dani shrugged but agreed to his request. What Dani didn't know was if she had peeked at the notepad, she would have recognized a familiar address on it.

(scene change)

Toby Determined hung up his phone and stared at the figure sitting in front of him. "There, I did your dirty work. Now it's time to pay your end of the bargain."

The figure then gave a slip of paper to Toby and he was overjoyed. "Shandra Jimenze's phone number! Bless you little Gideon!"

The child in question stood up from his seat and left the Gravity Falls Gossiper, it had served its purpose.

(scene change)

That night Dipper arrived at the address to find a large warehouse over a cliff. Once inside Dipper couldn't see much besides shadows of boxes and at the far end was what looked like a chair turned around, so the back was to him. Dipper glanced around confused before he turned to the door only to see it slam shut right in front of him. One by one the lights overhead lite up until Dipper could see everything which included the chair at the end. It slowly turned to show Gideon sitting in it, stroking a tiny stuff doll of himself on the head. "Hello friend," Gideon said slowly.

"Gideon," Dipper said in an annoyed tone.

Gideon played with his doll before saying, "Dipper Pines, how long have you been staying in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?" this last part was more a growl.

"What do you want from me man?" Dipper asked crossing his arms.

Gideon placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward, "Listen carefully boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend."

"Is this about Dani?" Dipper asked him, "dude she already broke up with you."

"Lies!" Gideon declared, "you are the only keeping her from me! You are the only thing trapping her!"

Dipper figured he was talking about the contract, even if he clearly didn't know all the details. "Look, I'm not forcing her to do anything. Our parents set the engagement up, I had nothing to do with it! Besides you are the one that was forcing her into dates."

"Lies! She was my peach dumpling! And you are the only one in the way of our destiny!" Gideon used some kind of force to send a box of the Lil' Gideon dolls to smash into Dipper.

Dipper was caught off guard and knocked to the ground. He turned up to the younger boy with a stunned look. "Reading minds ain't all I can do" Gideon taunts Dipper as he walked towards him.

"But you can't read minds, the others said so!" Dipper said as Gideon was annoyed that he was accused of being a fraud, and that just fueled the rage that was already burning.

(Scene Change)

Back at the shack, the girls seemed to enjoy some time until one of them pointed out something.

"Does anyone know where Dipper is?" Lilith asked as she had fun teasing the boy. It was fun to see him react so shyly to her flirtatious behavior.

"Oh, he was going to some kind of interview about anything supernatural in town, besides us." Dani said as she didn't seem so worried. Others however, might have been.

"How long ago was this? It is getting late." Rias mentioned as it was getting close to sunset.

Dani hummed in thought. "I don't know, this afternoon maybe."

Rias frowned hearing this, feeling a bit concerned. While she will be the first to admit that she hasn't been interviewed in the human world, she knew the underworld's news and interview process wasn't too different (or as harsh on the person being interviewed depending on who you asked) but he should have been back by now. "Do you know where he was going for the interview?"

Dani shook her head, "he wrote the address down and took the note with him."

Rias sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. She really needs to do something to teach her fiancé to have let him know where he goes or better yet a way to find him when they need him. "If only I placed a tracking seal on him."

Lilith rolled her eyes but agreed particularly. She eyed a notepad near the phone and lifted it up, "this the notepad he wrote the address on?"

Dani nodded before she raised a brow seeing Lilith taking the pencil and rubbing the front of the notepad, "what are you doing?"

"A little trick I learned," Lilith said smugly, "you be surprise how you can find the last used message with this old trick." She rubbed the pencils and revealed the address Dipper wrote beforehand, "and bingo. Now we at least know where to find him."

Both girls peeked over her shoulder to see what she revealed with only Dani recognizing it. "Why is Dipper going to Gideon's warehouse?"

"Wait, that's Gideon's property?" Lilith asked, getting slightly worried.

"The same Gideon that you broke up with because you are engaged to Dipper?" Rias finished in the same tone.

Dani blinked before she said, "I told him I was engaged but I didn't give any details. I doubt he would even make the connection."

"We can't risk it," Rias said heading to the door, "lead the way, we don't have time to lose."

The three supernatural girls wasted no time flying off into the darkening sky, Dani taking the lead for the other two.

(scene change)

Inside the warehouse Dipper was running around and dodging boxes and Gideon themed merchandise the ten-year-old was sending his way. Dipper slid to a stop and dove to the side to avoid a large bookcase from falling on top of him. Dipper pants as he slides into a wall. "Grunkle Stan was right about you; you are a monster."

"Your fiancé will be mine!" Gideon declared laughing before he pulled the string of a Gideon doll who had a matching laugh.

Dipper noticed a discarded bat next to him, seeing a way to defend himself but he needed an opening. "What do you even know about Dani? What makes you think this will make her love you?"

Gideon scowled at him, "The only reason my sweat peach is against me is because she is engaged to you. But once you are gone she will be free." He turned and smiled, imagining what he would believe her reaction would be once she heard the news; of how she will leap into his arms, squealing with joy.

Gideon stopped when he heard running and turned to see Dipper had grabbed the baseball bat and was charging Gideon with his weapon ready to swing. But Gideon grabbed him with his powers and lifted the boy up, making him drop the bat. The boy wasn't upset, in fact he looked amused. "Oh you sly dog you, you got me monologuing."

Dipper struggled before he shouted, "She's never going to date you man!"

"That's a lie!" Gideon said before using his powers to lift something else up. "and I'll make sure you never lie to me again, friend."

Gideon had grabbed some large scissors that were used for hedge clipping and moved in position to slice Dipper's head off. Dipper struggled but was unable to move as the snipping blades came closer.

That's when a green blast of energy destroyed the shears, and when Dipper looked up he saw Dani floating in the air with Rias and Lilith beside her, as she had used her powers to make them intangible.

"What the hell are you doing Gideon!?" Dani asked as it didn't look good for Gideon, who was caught trying to murder Dipper.

"Girls!" Dipper called out, stunned at not only seeing them there but also at the fact Dani had transformed. Her once dark black hair was not a glowing white that made Gideon's own pale in comparison. Her once blue eyes were now a vivid green while her usual outfit was replaced a black and white top that expose her navel and cargo like pants of similar color scheme. On the front of top was what looked a ghostly D with the bottom not connected making it look like there was a P in the middle. She floated in the air with the other girls next to her, Dani's gaze focus on Gideon. It took Dipper a moment to realize this was her ghost form that she promised to show Mabel and himself.

Gideon himself was staring at Dani as well, completely missing the other two girls flying next to her. To Gideon, Dani look more like an angel with her hair much better then his own and the fact she also had powers only added to his image of perfection. "Dani my marshmallow, you look more beautiful then I could possibly imagine."

"Don't play games with me Gideon," Dani said seriously. "I just saw you trying to kill Dipper. Why the hell would you even try and do that."

Gideon scowled and pointed right at Dipper, "this boy has you trapped in this engagement! He is the only reason we can't be together. With him gone there's nothing keeping us apart." He smiled at her; Dani lowering herself down, so she wasn't that much overhead. "I have so much influence in this town, and that doesn't even include my powers. Now look at us, between the two of us there is nothing that could stop us. We can rule over this town, find the secrets of true power hidden here. Together as king and queen and no one would oppose us."

"Is he really that delirious?" Lilith asked Rias, honesty taken aback by what she had seen.

"It seems his ego is from more then just being a showman," Rias agreed, her eyes narrowed at the smaller child. She had the feeling there was more to Gideon then meets the eye.

Dani gazed upon Gideon, seeing him in a different light. He seems so confident in what he was saying, he truly believed this. For the first time she wasn't seeing her friend but what she believed to be his true self. "Gideon," she said in a serious tone. "I won't ever date you."

This wasn't what Gideon was expecting "what?" He held his head in one hand while grabbing his bolo with the other. "I don't understand. But our date."

"The date wasn't that good," Dani admitted to him. "The place was nice for a first date but my food was barely warm and all we really talked about, or rather you mostly talked about yourself. And on top of that you pressured me into another date when I didn't want one. You even tried again on the second one. Gideon if you keep going down this path, you're going to end up as a lonely middle age single guy with a cat."

Gideon seem to not be taking this well, he was shaking his head and squeezing his tie. Dipper was holding his neck as he felt his airway tighten. "Dani! I don't think now's the time to be brutally honest with him."

Dani shook her head before getting Gideon to look at her, "Gideon, I am your friend. I don't want you to go down this path. So please…let Dipper go."

Gideon tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Finally, when it felt like forever, Dipper felt himself floating to the ground before released from the magical hold. Gideon had his head lower, in defeat as he tried to keep tears from pooling in his eyes. Dipper was weary but slowly made his way over to the others, passing Gideon without issue. Gideon kept his right hand on his bolo, a single tear dropping down and landing on the floor. His body seem to seize as emotions ran through him. Sadness, rage, despair; all of these rushing through him. Gideon clenched his other fist before he made a rapid jerking moving with his arm, sweeping out to the side. Dipper was caught off guard as he was grabbed and sent flying through the air. He kept going even as he hit the window, but the glass shattered and soon he found himself falling off the side of the cliff where the warehouse was built.

"Dipper!" Rias, Lilith and Dani all shouts, seeing their fiancé get sent to what would most likely be his death if they did nothing. Rias and Lilith raced off as fast as they could with their wings, flying through the window to try and catch their fiancé. Dani stayed where she was, partially because she knew Dipper would be safe and the other in disbelief for what her friend had done. "Gideon…why?"

The boy raised his head to show his tear stain face, "I can't lose you Dani. You are the only one that ever made me feel this way. Please…I don't know what I can do without you."

Dani stared back, looking at him with eyes of pity, regret and sadness. Tears also pooled in her eyes before she turned and wiped them away. "I had a great friend here in Gravity Falls. Someone I thought I can just relax and be myself with. But now he's gone."

Gideon tried to reach out to Dani but the girl disappeared before his very eyes. Gideon sank to his knees before dropping on all four, letting the tears fall freely.

Dani became visible again after she flew down towards the bottom of the cliff, where Dipper stood by Lilith and Rias. They all turned upward as she flew down to them before she transformed back and stood before Dipper. Dani looked at Dipper with deep regret. "Dipper…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Dipper saw she was beating herself up over this so he offered her a smile and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault. It's Gideon's."

"It's okay Dani," Rias said pulling her and Lilith into the hug as well. "It's over now."

"Yeah," Dani agreed softly, though deep down she was sure that it truly wasn't over. Not with Gideon.

(scene change)

Hours later, Gideon could be found inside his room. The boy was making the finishing touches of his model of the Mystery Shack as well as the cabin that became the recent addition. He painted the faces of several models for Dani, Dipper, Rias and the others he has seen among their group including Stan. He picked Dani up and spoke as if it was really Dani speaking, "Oh Gideon, I still love you. If only I was free from this engagement."

He moved Stan's piece, "Look at me, I'm old and I'm smelly. I won't let anyone else get in the way of the engagement. I got too much money out of it."

He held Dipper's piece last and spoke in a dumb down voice, "hey, what you going to do to free Dani? How will you break her curse?"

He glared at the doll and sets it down, "Oh you'll see boy." He reached over and closed a book which was open to the page that showed the amulet. The book was a red journal with a golden six finger hand and a large '2' in the center. "Oh you'll see."

* * *

And done! How was that for expectation subversion? I didn't want the same old Gideon crush story but I also know Gideon is needed to be a part of it anyways. Out of the other girls he could get a crush on we picked Dani because she seems to be the one to us that would enjoy the fun of a friend much like Mabel did. She also wouldn't outright object him or allow the crush he gains to grow without snipping it in the bud. The result is some character moments between the two and things will never be the same. You also noticed that Gideon still has the amulet as in this story he will need the extra firepower to keep a foothold.

So how was it? Did you think we didn't do enough or should we have kept the storyline the same. Leave a review on what you think. And Remember all flames will be brought to Stan Pines who will gather them up as an attraction for the Mystery Shack so keep them coming.

**D Eurnhq Khduw, Hlwkhu eb Iulhqgvkls ru Oryh, lv Qhyhu Hdvb**


	3. A Scary Fun Time

Happy Memorial Day everyone if you are from the US like me and to others I wish you a good day as well. Yes it is another chapter of this story and I am sure it came as a surprise at how fast these are coming out. Truthfully we are going through them since Wolf and I are having so much fun and hopefully it shows.

Once again two people got the code for last chapter right: Wolfpackersson09 (who help write the chapters but not the codes so no cheating there) and deadpoolio99. Nice work you two, you got it right. Now onto the important stuff.

I said in the first chapter that I got this idea from somewhere but I had forgotten where, thankfully I had manage to find her (I think it's a her) The Cowardly Christian as the one that inspired this whole story. She not only approves but actually likes the story so far. So now the stakes for an even better story have gone way up.

This chapter will be one that is very different, due to the extra characters and how they are, we needed to raise the stakes a little otherwise this would be boring. What do I mean? One way to find out.

Disclaimer: Wolfpackersson09 and I don't own anything from Gravity Falls nor any other franchises that are featured in this story. They below to their respected owners and we earn no profit from this. This is simply for fun.

* * *

Strange Engagement

-Chapter three: A Scary Fun Time-

It was late afternoon in the Mystery Shack and most of the gang was in the Gift Shop. Mabel was spinning on a large globe with Lilith and Mimi keeping a constant spin to it like Chi looked bored next to Mimi. Soos was fixing something like normal while Wendy was talking to Rias about some plans too hang out with the rest of Wendy's friends. Dipper however was showing the ghost entries in the Journal to Dani for her opinion, seeing as the ghost girl would be the best to ask. "So, what's your take in the author's research? Is it accurate?"

Dani flipped to another page while giving a small hum. "It's not bad actually, for a human researching. Ghost also have their own ranking system, much different then how the author has it but that's mostly because he had limited ghost to work with."

Dipper tapped his chin in thought. "That would explain a few things. What's the official ghost ranking like?"

Dani closed the book and smiled at her, "well we only have five categories or classes instead of ten. Ghost go into class D, C, B, A and S in order of weakness of strongest. The higher the ranking the more powerful you are or the most unique your abilities."

Dipper nodded as he started to taking notes in his section of the journal. "So, I can assume your dad as the king of ghost is S class."

Dani nodded, "yep. Both mom and dad are S class and some of the strongest among them. Officially I don't have a rank yet since my powers are still developing, but I am told I have the potential to become S class."

Dipper looked amazed, "That's so cool. Man, I can't help but wonder how the ghost in Gravity Falls would be ranked."

"That's because you're a big dork!" Teased Mabel from her still spinning spot.

Dipper didn't reply but got payback by pressing the eraser end of his pencil to the globe which stop its spinning. Mabel flopped to the floor with a yelp to which Lilith, Mimi and even Chi held up score cards for the fall; getting a 5, 4 and 2 in that order. Oops Chi's had a decimal point in front of her number. Dani got a small laugh from that but still answered Dipper, "I actually meet a few here."

This took Dipper by surprise. "You did?"

Dani nodded, "yeah, I was exploring and found this closed down convenient store. The owners died and hunt the place still. Once I explained I wasn't a teenager yet they were much more friendly. It was actually kinda refreshing seeing ghost not know who I was."

Wendy blinked as she heard this part. She glanced over and asked, "the store you found them wouldn't be called Dusk2Dawn would it?"

Dani was surprised but still nodded, "yeah, how you know?"

"Huh," Wendy muttered before she explained, "I heard rumors that the owners died in there but didn't think it was true."

"Yep, double heart attack," Dani confirmed for her. "They hated teenagers so much they banned them from the store. The teens protested with hateful rap music which gave them the heart attacks."

"Are we talking actual hateful rap music or a censored Disney like version?" Chi asked with a raised flaming brow.

This got Lilith to laugh, "oh I want to find out what a Disney version of a hate rap would be. I bet it would be hilarious."

"I never asked," Dani admitted, not seeing it as a big deal.

Off to the side Wendy rubbed her chin in thought, "good to know. Looks like I need to make a new plan for the gang this week."

As she was contemplating what her new plans could be, Stan walked in through the front door and called out to his employees. "Wendy, Soos!"

Soos quickly ran over, panting slightly before he asks, "What's up Mr. Pines?"

Wendy barely glanced up to her boss which he didn't even seem to notice. "I'm heading out. You two are going to clean the bathrooms, right?"

"Yes sir!" said Soos with a salute.

"Absolutely not" added Wendy with her own mock salute.

Stan laughed, before he said with narrow eyes, "stay out of trouble." Before he closed the door and left.

"Hey guys, check this out." Wendy then moved a curtain to show a ladder. "Secret ladder to the roof."

"That's cool! I mean, I can fly to the roof and phase through it, but we can actually go up there?" Dani asked as Wendy nodded, but Mabel did remember something.

"Didn't you go on the roof when we fought those cursed wax figures that tried to murder Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked as Dipper recalled the incident with the wax figures.

"Someone tried to murder Stan?" Rias asked as she was curious. Lilith knew there was a story involved.

"Story time!" Lilith said as Chi didn't seem to care. Dipper felt like he was called out on the spot with that comment, he gave a short answer to that.

"I didn't go this way, I used the window to get to the roof, and some wax figures Stan had were cursed to come alive when the moon is waxing and tried to kill Grunkle Stan, but they killed a wax figure Mabel made."

"My expert handcrafted statue, besmirched!" Mabel dramatically said as she recalled the time she put in to crafting the statue while everyone climbed up the ladder to the roof, much to Soos' discomfort. Dipper then continued.

"So we looked for the killer and thought it was Toby Determined, but after a funeral for wax Stan, we fought killer wax statues of people to the death. I decapitated Larry King." Dipper finished as they all assembled on the roof to see that Wendy had put up some supplies.

"Did you put all this stuff up here?" Junior asked seeing a pair of lawn chairs, a cooler, an umbrella and a pail full of pinecones.

Wendy gave a smirk, "I may or may not sneak up here…all the time, every day."

Rias shook her head at her friend but had a smile to show her amusement as if she expected nothing less. Lilith chuckled "Oh Wendy, why didn't you say you were this entertaining?"

Wendy didn't answer but simply picked up one of the pinecones. After a few soft tosses in one hand before she winded up and threw it at the totem pole. Near the top was a small paper bulls eye target was tapped, the pinecone hitting the center. Wendy picked up another and gave the others a grin, "Anyone up to beat that?"

The only ones that didn't seem to care with was Chi who pouts and sat in one of the chairs, and Mini. They did however seem to cheer for Mimi and Junior respectfully. Everyone else was taking pinecones and took turns throwing at the bullseye. Many were short and some hit the totem pole, but few were close to the bullseye. Mimi got tired of missing, so she pulled a wooden slingshot from behind her back and used it to aim. Not wanting to be outdone Lilith used her back wings to make her own slingshot though her aim wasn't much better. The group were having fun, just acting goofy and being kids. Dipper threw one cone and it overshot the totem and hit a parked car, which cause the alarm to go off. "Jackpot!" Wendy cheered.

"Nice shot," Junior agreed, laughing as he high fives Dipper.

"Hey don't leave me hanging," Wendy said getting a high five from Dipper as well.

"This is a joyous activity for all parties to relax," Mini said, liking how not only Junior and Dipper were enjoying themselves but the other girls as well.

Chi huffed; her cheeks puffed up in her pout. "I'm sure Mimi would have gotten a better spot then the boy. We both could enjoy this much better."

"Then next time you can put your money where you mouth is," Wendy teased, getting the Japanese demon to glare at her.

A car could be hear speeding up and screeching to a stop. They looked down to see a van slid into the parking lot before a hand could be seen waving from an open window. "Wendy!" A voice called out.

"Welp that's would be my friend," Wendy said with a grin. "You up for hanging out with the gang Rias?"

Rias shrugged, "perhaps another time. Sorry but my mother wishes to talk to me tonight about some of my magical studies."

"It's cool," Wendy replied, not too upset but the refusal. "I need a few days anyways to find a new place for the gang to hang out. I know they would be physicked to see you again. Later Dorks!"

And with that Wendy jumped off to the roof and to a nearby pine tree. The sudden weight and force from the jump made the top bend to another tree where Wendy did the same action and landed on the ground next to the car. The door slid open by the guys inside and Wendy jumped in before the van took off. Everyone stared at this feat, Mimi held up a score card with a perfect 10 on it.

"Okay I got to admit," Junior said, stunned by the display. "That was pretty cool."

"I mean any of us can fly or survive without anything to break the fall," Dani added, also at awe from the move. "But for a normal human girl? That is so cool."

Rias giggled, "yeah she is pretty cool. I'm glad I manage to make so many fun contracts with her."

Chi turned and huffed while crossing her arms. She wasn't willing to admit it, but she thought Wendy was pretty cool too. Not as cool or attractive as Mimi in her opinion but she would privately admit once she and Mimi finally married (Dipper never included in her mind) she wouldn't say no to having Wendy as a consort for them.

(scene change)

Two days later the group was relaxing inside the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. The activity?

"Random Dance Party for No Reason!"

The group was dancing to party music played over the radio. Mabel going crazy and spinning with Dani, Lilith swaying and shaking her hips while winking at anyone paying attention to her, Rias and Wendy were dancing and laughing in place while occasionally pumping their hips together. Mini seem to be dancing very formally and with grace even without a partner though she was enjoying herself by the smile on her face. Chi was content with sitting near and watching Mimi dance, who was doing the robot of all things. Dipper and Junior also sat at the sidelines and watch; neither one willing to join in. Mini giggled as she shared a bow with Wendy for fun before she turned to her brother. "Come join us brother" she asked with a giggle.

"No happening," Junior deadpan.

Lilith had a glint in her eyes, "not even with your fiancé Mabel?"

"An even bigger hell no," came the reply.

The girls laughed at his respond before Rias turned to Dipper, "and what about you Dipper? Care to care with any of your fiancés?"

"I don't dance," Dipper explained, his cheek turning a slight red. "Never learned how."

"I can teach you," Lilith said, her teasing smirk returning in full force.

Mabel however denied the claim. "That's not true. Mom taught you the Lamby-lamby dance."

This got everyone's attention, even Chi's, as they looked at Mabel. Dipper grits his teeth and said to Mabel. "Now's not the time to talk about the lamby dance."

"And may I ask, what pretell is this lamby dance?" Mini asked, probably one of the longer full sentences Mini has ever said to Mabel.

To Dipper's horror Mabel explained and even produced a single photo. "A song and dance our mom taught him. She dressed him up in a lamb costume and made him sing a song about grazing."

The girls gathered around to peer at the photo while Dipper covered his face and groaned. Junior winced and placed a hand of comfort on Dipper's shoulder. "You have my pity my friend."

"Thank you," Dipper mumbled behind his hands.

Lilith got an even bigger grin and glint in her eyes as she asked Dipper, "care to show us? We promise not to laugh."

"I'll will promise no such thing," Chi added, an amused smirk on her face. Mimi even went as far as pull a lamb costume from behind her back and offered it to him.

"Never gonna happen!" Dipper denied, crossing his arms in protest.

The clock on the wall chimed, showing Wendy that her shift was over. "Quitting time!" she said happily before turning to her devil friend. "The gang should be here by now. Ready for tonight girl?"

Rias smiled, "I'm honestly looking forward to whatever you are keeping from me."

"Hey can we come!?" Dani asked, getting some of the others to nod as well.

Normally Wendy might be concerned since she knew her friends can be a little intense when they go out to have fun, even more when Rias adds her magic to the mix. But since everyone besides the Pine twins were supernatural, she felt it couldn't hurt plus even the twins had the others for help. "Sure, but I warn yeah; my friend can be a little crazy."

"Please we can handle anything" Junior said, not wanting to be brushed off so easily.

Wendy chuckled "I like your moxie Junior. It might be a tight ride in the van but I think it would be worth it. Follow me."

And Wendy went out the door, the whole group following as even Chi and Mini were curious about Wendy's friend. Mimi and Chi paused a moment to take a more human appearance (since the friend might know Rias as a devil, they didn't want to be bothered by their natural looks) before exiting the gift shop.

"In the belly! In the belly!" The group heard as they stepped outside and saw two boys, one a light skinned blonde with the other a tan guy with brown hair, chanting as a third boy, with dark hair and a hoodie of a stitched heart, was throwing small candy at a large bodied fourth boy who was upside down. There was also a girl with purple hair and a pink highlights with olive skin texting away on her phone standing.

"Watch this." Wendy whispered as she grabbed a green spherical candy and threw it before the pale dark haired boy (who was holding a red candy) could, hitting the belly button perfectly. This gathered the attention of the other teens as they noticed the two red heads. "Wendy, Rias!"

"Meet the guys, Lee and Nate." Wendy referenced her group of friends to Dipper and the others, with Lee and Nate posing. "Thompson, who once ate a run-over waffle for fifty cents."

"Don't tell them that." Thompson said with embarrassment that he did that, even if it was just to be popular.

"The girl on the phone is Tambry, and last is Robbie, you can probably figure him out." Wendy finished as Robbie looked at the group.

"Yeah, I'm the guy that spray-painted the water tower." He said in a that was proud and nonchalant, like he was trying to brag without bragging.

"Oh, you mean the big muffin?" Dipper asked as he had seen the spray painting on the tower.

Robbie's smirk dropped at this question. "Uh it's an explosion" he explained to then.

Luckily the water tower in question was in view of the shack and they all turned to judge for themselves. Robbie was firm in his stance but the others… "I don't see it," Chi said, getting some of the others to nod.

"An explosion would be cool but…" Junior tried to be nice since he like that kind of art but he clearly saw a muffin.

To add insult to injury Mimi pulled a plate with a muffin on it from behind her back, to show what she thought it was.

"It kinda does look like a muffin," Lee agree, getting a chuckle from Nate.

Robbie scowled at them all before he glared at Dipper, before a sharper one at Mimi who offered the muffin to him. "Who are these kids anyway? You babysitting Wendy?"

"Nope, just a group of friends" Wendy said pointing to the second cabin. "They're staying with Mr. Pines for the summer. Mabel and Dipper are Mr. Pines' niece and nephew whole the others are from down below."

Normally this phrase wouldn't matter much to people but since Wendy's friends knew of the supernatural with Rias as a devil they all made the connection quickly. "So are they all devils or…?" Thompson asked, more to make he didn't offend any of them.

"Only Rias is a devil," Dani told them. "Some of us are demons, I'm a ghost and Junior and Mini are the children of the Grim Reaper."

"Wait You're Grim's kids?" Robbie asked the two, the main thing that stuck out to him.

Everyone looked at him. "You know Grim/dad/father?" The group asked him, Junior and Mini taken aback the most.

Robbie shrugged, "He's cool and all but I see when he sometimes appears at my parents' work. He likes mom's snack when she makes them for him. I only talked to him a few times but he seems…weird."

Junior and Mini sighed, "sorry/I apologize" both of them said softly.

"To be fair their mother is way scarier than their father," Rias said, which the other children of the underworld nodded in agreement. Wendy, Dipper and Mabel also nodded as even if they saw her once, they felt it was a very, very dumb idea to mess with her.

Wendy clapped her hands to get attention back on her. "Okay I know there are more then expect but that just means more fun to go around. I got something special planned tonight so let's get going."

"I don't think we will all fit in my van," Thompson pointed out, seeing as he was the driver of the group.

"Can you magic the inside to be much bigger?" Lee asked Rias, being the one he knew more about.

"Won't be needed guys," Dani said, with a smirk on her face.

Everyone looked at her before Dipper asked, "And why's that Dani?"

"Because we can summon our own ride."

All the human members of the group were still confused while the others realize what she was talking about. "Huh?" Mabel asked, being the first to voice her confusion.

Mini addressed the group, "Our families did not wish us to rely on Stanford Pines alone so we are able to call upon a chariot if need."

Junior nodded and held up a small key that was attached to a keychain that seem to be made out of bone. "Yeah we can fit everyone in it."

The human teens looked at each other before Thompson, who was the main/only driven said, "it would be nice to save on some gas."

Wendy beamed at this before addressing Junior, "then what are we waiting for?"

Junior grinned before he gave the key a light toss and it bounced on the ground a few feet in front of them. They waited before a small hole seem to open up and the key fell inside. The ground suddenly shook before cracks formed around the area where the key fell. A massive hole broken open with fire and shadows spilling out from the opening. The flames rose up and blocked everything before they suddenly ceased and the hole sealed back up. In it's place was a large chariot much like the other the engagement group came in a week ago. The black and gray style seems to fit the tone with bone designs covering the doors, wheels and sides. Two horses that were nothing but skeletons were in the front with a skeleton driver waiting for the group. A second smaller skeleton appeared by the door and held it open for the group. The human members were amazed with Tambry taking a picture of the ride. "Seems kinda small," Robbie pointed out as the rest started to climb inside.

Inside it didn't look like a chariot but a large lounge with several sofas, mini tables and a snack bar with drink tabs. "This is awesome!" Lee said as he spun around the take everything in.

The others teens agreed while Junior looked pleased with himself. Dipper noticed and offered a fist bump to his friend, feeling he earned it. Wendy stepped inside last and the door shuts behind her. "Okay I just told the driver where to go so we should be all set."

They could hear the bone horses neigh and started off. Amazingly they barely felt the movement of the chariot besides a very subtle bump every no and then. Everyone started to pick their seat, some also getting snacks before settling down. Seeing as they had nothing to worry about until they arrive, the new members of the group started to them. "Are you really a ghost?" Nate asked Dani. "You look normal to me."

"Same," Lee agreed, giving the ghost girl a thumbs up.

Dani smiled, not really bothered by the question. "This is a disguise that also acts like a limiter to my ghost powers. I can barely do anything else like this and would need to transform to fully use them."

"That is so cool," Lee said before turning to Chi, who he was sitting next to much to the girls' displeasure. The only thing keeping Chin from moving to a new spot was Mimi was sitting on her other side. "What about you guys?"

Chi herself huff she turned her head up. "Mimi and I chose to look human in order to have some peace and quite. No doubt our true beauty will have mortals scream in panic."

As if to prove the point, Mimi pulled a small sign from behind her back, showing a detailed picture of their true forms. The guys glanced at the picture to which Robbie scoffed. Lee and Nate however proclaimed, "cool!"

Thompson, who was the other side of Mimi, looked at the picture and was trying to think of something nice to say without it seem offensive. "Ummm…nice fire eyes." This earned another huff from Chi but you can barely see the tiniest of smirk on her lips. Thomson glanced up to Mimi as the girl puts the picture away. "the claws were kinda cool too."

Mimi looked at him before reaching behind her back. She pulled out the same muffin she first offered Robbie as well as two rubber claws much like her own. She offered them to Thompson who was surprise by the motion but took them gently. "Oh thank you."

Chi's eyes narrowed, not liking how 'her' Mimi was being so nice to the boy. She didn't noticed or didn't care of how Lee and Nate were trying to talk to her. On another sofa, Wendy noticed this and gave a small chuckle. "Those two are barking up the wrong tree."

Tambry, who was simply texting along next to her, pause and glanced at her friend. "Huh?"

Wendy lends back and pointed to her friend still trying to talk to Chi. "Chi from what I can tell only like girls and has a real lady boner for Mimi."

"And you aren't gonna tell them," guessed Tambry, looked amused by the joke.

"Nope," Wendy replied. "More fun for us."

"True that," Tambry said as she took a picture of them failing to flirt with the demon girl. Once done she made a new post, knowing the guys don't really follow what she post most of the time. It was the picture she just took that said, "Trying to Romance a Lesbian". Tambry was very pleased with herself for that, knowing she would be able to hold it over her friends heads once they find out.

Robbie glanced at Junior and asked something that has been bugging him. "So if Grim is your guys dad, hw come neither are you are bones or something?"

Junior shrugged at the question. "For one our mother was human before she became immortal. The second is this isn't our natural forms."

"Huh?" Was the intelligent reply from Robbie.

Mini answered for her brother, "My dearest brother means that much like Chi, Mimi and Dani, the forms you see are nearly false images. Ones we naturally take when visiting outside the Underworld.

Junior nodded, "yeah we heard plenty of stories from our parents about how people can react to dad and how they tried to harm him. We decided to mostly avoid that all together and even when we got here we never had a reason to remove them." He turned to Dipper and added, "Honesty I thought you would have already asked that."

Dipper smiled since it was partially true. "I wanted too but figured I should ease into that question and also not to seem rude."

"Unlike the goth wannabe," Chi added amusingly.

"Oooh! Burn!" Lee and Nate called out, laughing at the dis.

Robbie glared at them, "Shut it you idiots!"

Lilith giggle, enjoying the free entertainment, "Ladies, ladies…you're both pretty."

This caused everyone to laugh, besides Robbie and Mimi. The silent girl had a small smile forming, though you would have to look to see it. Wendy took a moment to collect herself. "Well where we're going you don't have to worry anyone seeing us and can get rid of the human looks if you want."

"Where are we going Wendy?" Mabel asked, being the first to voice her curiosity.

Wendy chuckled at this question but had no issue answering, "It took a while to fund a place to hang out and go crazy since Dani told me of the teenager hating ghost at Dust2Dawn so that was a bust."

This had the human members glanced at the ghost girl who waved cheerfully. Wendy went on, "but I manage to find one. It's an old abandoned sawmill, far enough from town so it is the perfect place to act wild, break stuff and not care of the conciseness.

"Abandoned?" Thompson asked, slightly surprised to hear that. "But isn't your dad a lumberjack? Why not still use it?"

Wendy shrugged, "no idea why. No one used it in thirty to fifty years now. Personally, I just think dad prefers hands tool and to him power tools for chopping wood is for weaklings."

(Scene Change)

The group arrived at the old abandoned sawmill. "Whoa, check this place out guys." Wendy said as they saw the various parts of the sawmill.

"It's not that impressive." Chi wasn't impressed with anything as Junior looked at the belt that brought the logs to be sawed in half for making planks.

"This place is not so bad. Could be fun if we had something to strap to a log while we pretend to be an old-fashioned cartoon villain." It might have been fun to recreate something like holding a hostage with a toy or something that wouldn't have been easily missed.

"I'm still curious why it's shut down." Dipper said as his sister wiped some dust off of from another part of the area. "Everything here looks like it's still in working order."

"No idea," Wendy admitted but wasn't too concerned. "But their lot is our gain this place is perfect."

"To do what?" Lilith couldn't hep but ask.

Wendy just have a large grin, "Whatever the hell we want."

This made everyone pause before grins also appeared on their faces.

(Scene change)

Not far from the not far from the sawmill, deep in the woods, a group was traveling in the direction of their home. They moved fast through the trees and underbrush, all while grunting or making odd noises that sounded like hands slapping something. They grunted and argued with each other in their own language, mostly over an unsuccessful hunt. They were hungry, hungry for days now and wanting nothing more then to get their fill of blood. The leader smacked on of his comrades with his hat before started to move towards their home once again. They did pause in fear as they heard something.

It sounded like a low howl, mixed together with an inhuman like moan. The group were heavily frightened by the call and scampered off towards the safety of their home even quicker. They knew the creature making the sound wasn't something they were willing to mess with. Through the thick branches of the forest, an antler head slowly turned in the direction of the clearing where the group stayed a moment ago. A slow raspy breathing was heard in the chilling silence. Time seem to stand still before the creature slowly stalked in the same direction, following the trail of new pray. It wasn't moving fast as it didn't seem to be in a hurry. Truthfully it didn't feel like it was in a hurry. It wasn't even feeling anything. All it felt…was hunger.

(Scene change)

"Mw-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Junior laughed evilly from his position by the control panel. "Pray to whichever god you believe in for you shall be meeting them soon!"

Junior was being a total ham and he knew it but he was playing the role of a villain. On a convilerbelt, tied to three logs were Chi Thompson and Dani in that order, waiting as they traveled to a roaring saw-blade, ready to slice them in half. "You wont win!" Dani declared to play her part. "The heroes will stop you and save us!"

"They will never find you in time!" Junior denied at once. "I have placed several fake locations, all with traps to stop them. Victory is mine!"

"Not today!"

Lee and Nate jumped into view, both standing heroic like poses as grinned at Junior. "X-Ray and Vav are here!"

"Yeah that's great," Chi said nonchalantly, tilting her head towards them. "But we're kinda busy so can you leave so my hero can show up?"

Lee and Nate blinked at this, "but we're the heroes here" Lee pointed out to her.

Chi raised one flaming eyebrow at them, as she and Mimi had no reason to keep the human form if they already knew the truth. "My hero is Mimi, not you two idiots."

The two stared at her before Nate pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "But she's not even playing this game with us."

It was true, Mimi wasn't even looking in their direction. She was standing next to Rias and Wendy, each with their own weapon to hit flying pieces of wood that Dipper, Lilith and Robbie were throwing in the air. Mimi fired rapidly with her slingshot while Rias used a magic blast for her targets while Wendy was throwing small hatchets.

"She'll be here any second now," Chi denied before she gave a scoff, "so leave me be so she can rescue me."

Junior gave her a deadpan look, leaning on the controls with his chin propped on his hand. He should have seen this coming but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Thompson leaned his head up and seemed nervous as they crept closer to the saw blade. "Should we be worried?" he asked Dani.

Dani blew some hair out of her eyes before she said, "We should be fine. We had Chi go on first because she not only felt it would be more dramatic for Mimi but because even if the saw cut her, it wouldn't hurt her and melt. Even if it doesn't, I will use my ghost powers to phase through the woods and be free." She paused and glanced down at him "are you okay with this? I mean Chi and I can get out easy so no danger for us but if we weren't here then you would be in trouble."

"It's fine," Thompson admitted. "I'm used to abuse and can take it. It helps the gang through stressful moments and keeps everything together."

"That is very mature" Dani said with a smile before pausing once more, "or dark…not sure which."

"We're gonna be here a while huh?" Thompson asked as his friends still failed to get through Chi.

"Come on, just play along."

"No."

"Most likely," Dani said with an eye roll.

Dipper laughed as he chuckled several pieces of wood up only to have them blasted by Rias's magic. "Wow I didn't know you can use this kind of magic Rias."

Rias giggled, looking pleased with herself "It's a special magic my father and I can use. It's a very destructive magic but no where as powerful as my father's."

"Who is your dad?" Robbie couldn't help but ask. "You barely mentioned him other then he is a devil like you."

Lilith gained a glint in her eyes telling Dipper she was planning something. "Would you believe me if I told you he wasn't just any devil but 'the' devil?"

Robbie scoff at the idea, "yeah right."

Rias blinked at this statement, making her miss her target and Wendy to take them instead. "I'm sorry?" she asked, giving him a flat look. "And why do you say that?"

Robbie returned the look, "because if your dad was the big D, then there is no way he would allow his daughter to hang out with a bunch of dumb teenagers."

Rias puffed her cheeks and spoke on defense of her human friends even though it was one of them insulting themselves. "You know none of our friends are dumb."

Robbie didn't respond, only pointing to Lee and Nate still arguing with Chi. Rias had to pause and rethink her statement, "correction: only the guys are dumb."

"Sound accurate" Tambry mumbled from her spot, not even looking up from her phone.

Wendy just laughed, seeing no reason to correct Robbie. She doubted he would believe her anyways. Their game was further interrupted when Mabel came running over with something in her arms, "hey check this out!"

Mable was carrying several cans of what looked like spray paint. "I found these in the back with a bunch of different sized overalls. We can totally make a bunch of art with this."

"In the back?" Dipper questioned as he took one of the cans and examined it. It didn't look that old and still filled with a decent amount of paint. "That doesn't seem right."

Mabel shrugged, not sure what to tell him. "They were near this cooler filled with red meat. It smelled bad so it must be old."

Dipper frowned as it wasn't making much sense to him. Robbie however took a can and grinned, "Well I'm always one to tagging anything."

"I bet I can make the best art!" Mabel objected, holding her own can ready for use.

Robbie blinked before he glared at her, "Oh no, I ain't losing to a kid."

"Those are fighting words," Lilith said as she also took a can for herself. "Find a spot and get tagging, and may the best succubus win."

"Yeah!" Both Robbie and Mabel cheered as they took the challenge. Robbie however lowered his hand slightly as he asked, "wait what?"

"Ready set go!" Lilith said quickly, getting both her and Mabel to run off to find a good spot to spray their art.

Wendy laughed as she watched them go. "Well since they got something planned; lets find something else to destroy."

Rias and the others shrugged and agreed. Each taking off in different directions to find something they can mess with.

Hours later each member of the group was doing different things. Junior had enough of Chi throwing a hissy fit with Lee and Nate and helped Dani free Thompson before they took turns destroying the belt. Actually Chi was the first to do any sort of damage as the saw-blade did manage to reach her body while she argued. She didn't even notice the blade cutting into her body but it did more damage to her clothes as less then thirty seconds after making contact the saw blade started to melt. This is when Junior decided to change the game and offered sledgehammers to the humans so they wouldn't be left out.

Thomson was stronger than he looked and got some good hits in with a large sledgehammer. Dani used her ghost powers to wrap and bent the metal and take pieces out with with little effort. Junior did the most as he actually formed his scythe, much to the awe of Lee Nate and Thompson, before slicing the belt into pieces. Chi didn't even bother to play as she noticed that Mimi wasn't paying attention to her again and was carving a large block of wood with tools. The demon girl slipped through the chains tying her down and went to pose as a model for Chi to carve. The clawed girl did nothing to stop her and kept working on her art.

Wendy, Rias and Tambry ended up outside by the river and knocked several logs into it. Wendy and Rias eagerly jumped on and started to roll to get the other one off. Wendy had the more skill, but Rias brought out her devil wings to keep herself steady. Tambry mostly ignored them as she laid on one log while typing on her phone, only moving her phone to avoid it getting splashed.

Dipper himself was exploring the sawmill more. He was always up for hanging out with cool kids like Wendy and her friends and would have no issue breaking and messing around with everything here, his mind was working on this small mystery. For a place that was suddenly abandoned it was still held together decently rather then being completely broken. Not to mention something other things didn't make sense to Dipper like how a cooler of meat was here still even if the meat went bad. Add the fact Mabel found a bunch of overalls and cans of spray paint, something that shouldn't even be in a place like this.

"I believe the human expressions is 'Penny for your thoughts'?"

Dipper turned to see Mini had walked next to him without her noticing. "Oh Mini, sorry I didn't see you. How's everything going?"

Mini offered a small smile. "I am doing quiet well thank you for asking. It is wonderful to see my brother making more friends and enjoying himself. He has been most vocal about his objection to the engagement to have him return to a normal state of mind eases me greatly."

"That's good," Dipper said, a bit happy his new friend was relaxing a bit now. He glanced to his fiancé and asked, "are you okay with everything? I'm sure you are upset you are being forced to marry me."

Mini offered him a small smile, "while I was troubled that my destiny seem to have already been made for me, my emotions for it are not directed towards you. You played as much of a role in this fate as myself and you are no more to blame then My dearest brother and I. That blame is to my father and the other fathers as well. But I am fortunate enough to believe a fate that seem horrible can have something wonderful become of it."

Dipper was confused, "what do you mean?"

Mini gave a small laugh, "I am talking about the story of my father and mother."

And Mini went into the story of how Grim tried to take the soul of a dying hamster from Mandy and her friend Billy. How Mandy, a normal human child younger than Dipper was made a wager with Grim. Grim lost in the game of limbo and not only kept the pet's soul safe but was also Billy and Mandy's best friend forever. How Grim was treated pet and servant for many years and how the reaper hated it. Dipper was amazed by all of this and even kept Mandy from dying when she was supposed for many years, up until the day he asked her to marry him. "Wow…that is one crazy love story if you can call it that" Dipper summarized his thoughts before he added, "yet still a better love story then Twilight."

Mini giggled at this, "yes it seems strange but with the birth of myself and my brother, we are proof that their love is real even if our mother doesn't show it to others. She is strict and stern with us but we never had a doubt that she loves us."

Dipper recalled how commanding and scary Mandy was in the short time he saw her and knew she wasn't a woman to mess with. He smiled at Mini, feeling a bit better about this whole thing. "Maybe this contract might not be so bad after all. At least we aren't starting out like how your parents did."

Mini couldn't help but agree and also thought of Junior and how he interacted with Mabel. While she disliked the girl on principle alone, she felt if her parents could find love then perhaps they all can even if she felt part of her heart breaking while doing so.

(scene change)

Night had started to fall and now the group was nestled around a small campfire, roasting marshmallows and other treats they pulled from the carriage. It was getting a bit hard for the group to see and mess around inside the mill but everyone was still in good spirts. Even Chi was enjoying herself as she tried to get Mimi to share a marshmallow with her. The demon girl wasn't upset with the daughter of Him when Mimi finished her carving and instead of Chi modeling it was all of the group, human teens included, just having fun in the mill.

Even Robbie wasn't too upset that he all but lost the small spray paint contest he had with Lilith and Mabel. The goth made a much larger version of his explosion with a skull coming out of the top which the others dubbed the 'Death Muffin' much to his annoyance. Mabel had made a large childish landscape with rainbows, hills made of yarn and stuff animals everywhere. Lilith won their contest with a piece of art none of the teens was expecting. She painted a large detailed version of her mother, Morrigan, wearing a dominatrix suit holding a whip and gazing at them as if she was a predator.

All the boys were stunned and blushing, even Dipper and Junior. Mabel herself was confused by the outfit while the other girls were either blushing, (Dani Tambry and Chi) had no reaction, (Mimi and Mini) or were highly amused like Rias who giggled and Wendy were fell to the floor laughing. Needless to say not only did Lilith won but was very pleased with herself.

"I am so glad you have so many snacks with us," Lee said as he roasted some marshmallows.

Junior grinned, "After the day we had, it would be bad if we ended the night without some good food."

"Can't beat a nice campfire," Wendy agreed, having many moment camping with her family but she wasn't once to not enjoy herself around her friends. "I'm just surprise you guys got this fire going so fast. But with your demon magic or whatever I'm sure a campfire was easy."

This had all the underworld members look at her. "but we didn't start it," Dani said glancing at the others, "right?"

They shook their friends before everyone look to Thompson since he was the one that seem to find the fire. "I thought you guys started it," the boy said, dropping his marshmallow into the fire.

The fire suddenly sprang up, the logs bent as if legs and shuffling around like a spider, showing two small eyes made of burning coals blinking at them. The teens jumped, now sure what the hell that was. Tambry took a picture mostly out of reflex but made sure her phone was nowhere near the creature for fear it might fall in. After a minute Dipper paused, "wait. I've seen this before." He pulled out the journal and shuffled through the pages. "here we go. 'Scampfire: these spiderlike beast pose as campfires, then spring to life when you get close. They like to eat campers marshmallows and beans, but will feed on pretty much anything combustible. Can be doused with water, but will hiss.' Looks like they are mostly harmless."

"Cool," Lee Nate and Junior said as he took marshmallows and toss them to the creature. The scampfire ate with eagerly while the teens made sure it didn't get too close.

"That was unexpected," Wendy admitted, calming down. She glanced at Dipper and grinned, "So that's the journal Soos was telling me about. Any crazy secrets in there?"

Dipper was about to explain what he knew and theorized before they all heard a strange sound. Everyone paused listening in. the scampfire did so too before it seem to shriek and hide itself was a normal camp fire again. Robbie frowned at what he heard and recognized it, "ugh, bluegrass music? Who the hell is playing that?"

Then out if the wood something jumped out. A short dirty man around Thompson's height with a large head, a wide fanged mouth and glowing eyes. It's skin was a dirty red with skinny limbs, large bare feet and hand with long claw like fingers. It wore a dirty and worn our flannel shirt with broken overalls and a large hat with holes on its head. It grunts and slapped itself on the body arms and legs as about a dozen more of the same creatures appeared out of the woods.

"What are they?" Thompson asked, getting scared.

"They aren't any demon I recognize," Rias admitted with narrow eyes, trying to see how dangerous these things are.

"I think I've seen these in the journal," Dipper said as he checked quickly. Luckily they were on the same page as the scampfire. "Kill Billy: Feral fanged glowing eyed hill men will suck your blood and steal your overalls. Communicate through grunts and ham-boning. When you hear bluegrass music run to the convenient store, they can't get in. No shirt, no shoes, no service."

"Well that's helpful," Robbie muttered, not liking how they were looking at him.

"This must be their home," Dani guessed, her eyes glowing green as she readied herself to transform.

"Maybe their friendly?" Mabel suggested, trying to look positively at this.

"I doubt it." Junior said as he then referenced the page Dipper just read. "They look like they're about to feast at a south sea soiree."

"And that means?" Robbie asked as they started to slowly back away, with Junior holding an arm in front of Mabel and getting her to back away with him.

"Long story short, a bunch of a cannibals get together and eat the neighbors." That started to get the others, including Tambry, who would've dropped her phone from shock if she hadn't been holding on to it tightly.

"So that means?" Lee asked as he didn't like the answer that was going to come.

"That we're on the menu." Dani said as she was getting ready to get into a fighting stance. That last bit caused Lee and Nate to panic and start screaming.

"There go the idiots." Chi said in a bored voice, but that moment was when the Kill Billys decided to pounce in full force.

"Dipper, go!" Lilith said as she unveiled her wings to fight.

"And get Mabel out of here!" Junior knew that if Mabel died she might likely get resurrected as something else, likely a living zombie, but it didn't set well with him to let his fiancee get killed.

"What about you guys!?" Dipper asked as Mini summoned a scythe of her own.

"Do not tarry, for we shall protect thee!"

"Everyone's lives are on the line, you get the humans out and we'll keep these guys away." Rias added to Mini's statement. But the Kill Billies were quick to scatter and hide, as Dipper ran before any spells could be fired.

Dipper held Mabel's hand as they entered the saw mill once more, the rest of the human members of the group quickly following after them. Luckily the moon was out and the holes in the roof as well as the bare open windows allowed the to see enough. "Are we safe here?" Tambry asked, holding her phone to her chest as a form to calm herself.

"Why didn't we head to the bone car or whatever that is?" Robbie asked looking around as he didn't feel safe at all.

"It's was too far away and too close to the woods," Wendy explained. "You saw how easily they manage to hide and move through them. If we tried to make a run for it we can easily get caught."

"We got to stick together," Nate said, trying to keep his panic to a minimal. "I fear they might just pick us off one my one."

"Just like in the horror movies," Lee added, pulling his friend into a hug, not caring how weird it might look.

Robbie then seem to have remembered something. "Hey Tambry, your phone! You can call for help!"

"And who would I call? The cops?" She asked sarcastically. "No one would believe me if I told them and even if they did, Blubs and Durland are useless and everyone knows it."

"Guys!" Wendy shouts to get to stop any fighting before it got too much. "We need to stay calm and keep an eye out. Rias and the others should be able to take those things on but we can't drop our guard."

The boys kept quite and did as they were told, hoping to get out of this. Dipper looked to Mabel, "Mabel you found explored the most; did you find any back room or area we can safely hold up?"

Mable shook her head, "all the rooms I found had open doorways or holes in the wall. No where to really hide."

"Let's stay in the middle for the room," Wendy advised picking up an small hatchet. "It gives us the most light plus we can watch for anything coming at us from all side."

None argued with her plan and they slowing made their way over to the spot, eyes watching every direction. Tambry even set the flashlight setting on her phone to give more light for them to see. Setting it to the brightest setting, she pointed it to the darkest corner; only to show a Kill Billy stalking in the dark. When the light revealed it, the Kill Billy let out a loud screech before leaping right at Tambry, claws ready to tear. Tambry lets out a scream in terror and tried to back away but tripped over her own feet. Everyone turned at the scream and saw the Kill Billy on the attack. Without even thinking Dripper quickly grabbed a piece of a broken log and threw it right at the Kill Billy. It smacked him right in the face, slowing his decent and causing him to miss Tambry and crash onto the ground off to the side. It shook its head to clear the daze and growled at them but Wendy kicked it in the head, forcing the Kill Billy to fall back. Wendy stood in front of her friends with hatchet in hand. Her eyes glared into the Kill Billy's glowing blood thirsty eyes as they sized each other up, waiting for the other to make a mistake.

Dipper helped Tambry up and stay behind Wendy. "Thanks," she said recalling how he manage to save her skin literary.

Dipper barely nodded "No problem but we still got much to worry about."

He dared to glance towards the entrance, wondering how his friends were doing outside.

(Scene change)

"Come on you hilly billy reject! Fight like the men you pretend to be!"

Dani's taunt didn't seem to affect them but that was more to let her frustration out. She had transformed into her true ghost form and floating in the air and firing green energy beams from her hands at the scattering monsters. After the human members of their group went inside the mill the Kill Billy pack hid in the woods to use the darkness to their advantage and ambush them. Unfortunately for the Kill Billies, the underworld kids were perfectly able to see in the darkness. When the first tried to jump Lilith, the succubus grabbed the creature with her wing, which morphed into a hand and pulled it to her other wing where she shot him off like a bow and arrow, right into another member of its pack.

Junior and Mini were back to back as they twirled their scythes, waiting for any to try and get close to them. One Kill Billy jumped overhead at them but the Reaper children easily noticed and smacked him with their weapons. He was luckily not cut but the Kill Billy was still weary of the weapons they hold.

Rias flew with her wings overhead and fired off several different destruction spells at the pack. Thankfully her spell completely destroy their targets so none of the bushes and trees caught fire from stray hits. She kept out of reach with her wings and was trying to keep track of them all but they were moving around so fast and so many she has having a difficult time.

Mimi stood with two Kill Billies on either side of her but she didn't looked bothered at all. Both monsters grunts and circled her before one tried to pounce from behind. He took too steps before he slipped on something and crashed to the ground, scattering the marbles that somehow got there. Not deterred by his partner's mistake, the second Kill Billy rushed her from the front. At first Mimi didn't move and seem to be easy pray until he held her hand up with a large iron held in her claw. The Kill Billy kept running at full seeds and hit the iron face first. The monster staggered before it too fell to the ground.

The first Kill Billy pushed the marbles away in Avery and got up to attack again. But several dark tendrils lashed out and captured its limbs. The Kill Billy struggled but was lifted into the air. A large twisted mass moved around him until it spilt and Chi's face was formed, her eyes glaring at the Kill Billy with her flaming eyebrow extending and flaring up. "You dare attack my beloved Mimi? You will pay for this."

The Kill Billy let out a series of grunts, mumbles and shouts before ending in a large raspberry right in Chi's face. Chi didn't seem to respond as she gave an annoyed look. Her face shifted and stretched into her face and mouth became a huge crocodile like maw with jagged teeth.

It was then the Kill Billy knew…he fucked up.

Rias ignored the loud sickening crunch as she lunched another spell at the pack, one getting hit and turning to ash but the others are moving away from them. Suddenly a loud shrill scream filled the air; coming from the mill itself. "The others!" Rias realized in a panic.

"Let's go!" Junior agreed as he want with his sister towards his friends. The others quickly followed, either by flying or running since the danger with their friend was worst then the remaining pack outside. The pack didn't stay idle as they regrouped and made to follow inside the mill as well.

Dani was the fastest as she simply went through the wall while Rias had to blast a whole for the others to quickly get through. They saw their friends near the center of the room with a Kill Billy stalking towards them. Dani flew faster before and did a superhero landing between her friends and the monster. Quickly getting back into her feet Dani shot a green energy beam that sent the Kill Billy crashing through the broken wall.

The human teens all let out a breath in relief and Wendy lowered the hatchet. "Is everyone okay?" Rias asked.

"We're good," Wendy said. "We were just taken by surprise."

"Thanks for the save by the way" Tambry said to Dipper now that they have a chance to breathe.

Dipper nodded, "No problem, but I don't think we done yet."

The rest of the remaining Kill Billies started to stalk out of the darkness, circling the group and moving in short jerking like motions. The human members stayed in the center while the others covered them with their powers up or weapons drawn.

The Kill Billies started to close in as one group, and they had a drive to feed on the intruders that entered their home. They had an unsuccessful hunt, but fortune seemed to smile on them with a group of teenagers that entered their domicile. It was ruined though as it turned out that some of the intruders were not human, and one made a leap, only to be sliced by Junior's scythe.

"Bring it on!" He said, completely ignoring the severed flesh and spilt guts as he was ready to fight. Mini also had an elegant hand on her scythe, but the Kill Billies learned a bit and were trying to think of a way to attack. That was when they heard a noise. The same inhuman mix of moan and growl and their demeanor suddenly changed from feral hunger to outright fear as they quickly scampered away.

"What was that?" Robbie was the first to ask as everyone was starting to wonder what was next. Dipper opened his book and Tambry supplied him with light to read through as he tried to find an entry that described the moan. It was soon enough that he stopped to answer.

"I don't know, but we should probably get out of here fast!" He said as everyone planned to hightail it out of there.

"This way!" Wendy said, pointing to the way that had the skeletal carriage and horse that would get them to safety, but the entrance to the mill was now blocked, showing the source of the sound.

It was a tall and lanky creature that was built like man at least until you get a closer look at it. Its skin is a pale grayish blue with little to no muscles visible. The skin was stretch taunt over bare arms and legs that were practically only bone. Its waist and stomach area was none existent with barely anything and the torso wasn't much better either with the skin pull taunt over the ribs making them visible. The skull was bare with no hair but two large stag like antlers. The teeth were dirty, gnawed at and stained with a dark red all around the mouth. It was breathing laboring and its sunken barely visible eyes gazed upon them. The group felt a great about of dreed but it wasn't the human members alone as those from the underworld felt it as well.

"Not good," Rias said, sweat starting to form on her brow.

"Rias what is that?" Wendy asked, even more worried if the other supernatural were acting like this.

"It's worst then the monsters we faced before," Lilith replied, her wings slowly turning into blades to defend herself at a moment's notice.

"How is it worst?" Thompson asked, not liking that answer.

"This is a monster born human that has become worst then a monster," Mini explained with her eyes narrowed. "When a human soul gives into the worst of dark temptations and feasts upon the flesh of their fellow man, their body and soul twist together to forever walk the earth trying and failing to cease its forever hunger. It is called a Wendigo."

"Long story short you do not want to mess with these things," Dani concluded knowing mostly everyone is in danger.

"It's can't be that strong," Robbie pointed out, mostly to try and steady his nerves. "It looks like a breeze could knock it over. If you don't want to fight it then we can easily run pass it."

"Don't underestimate it," Chi scowled but it wasn't with her usual flare of arrogance. While she was certain that the Wendigo wouldn't be able to hurt and eat her, (and perhaps Dani as well since she was a ghost) it wouldn't stop it from trying and worst it will try and eat the others. Mimi was her main concern but even she knew that she couldn't let Dipper and Mabel be killed either, even if she would never admit it out loud.

"We might be able to hold it back enough for everyone into the carriage" Junior said as he tightens his grip on his scythe. "If we have to, we can have the carriage take us to the underworld to lose it before coming back to the shack."

"Run and live, a plan we can get behind," Nate said, Lee nodding rapidly next to him.

During all of this the Wendigo seemed to have been studying them doing nothing else besides the labor breathing. Before they even seem to finish on a plan the Wendigo took a deep breath before letting out a terrifying screech. The air shook around them as the group covered their ear to try and dampen the sound. It didn't help that as one the ground felt a great amount of fear flooding through them. Many dropped to their knees or falling to the ground. The human shook and struggled to even move. Robbie fainted while Lee and Nate laid on the ground and hugged each other in comfort. Thompson rocked back and forth whimpering while hugging his knees. Tambry was crying with shuttering breaths, hugging her phone tightly to her chest without even thinking of glancing at it for fear of what she might see. Dipper struggled on his knees, shaking while trying to figure out what happen. It didn't help that fear was slowly overcoming up until he felt someone hug him. Dipper turned his head to see Mabel, tears falling from her eyes and holding onto him for dear life. Dipper hold onto his twin to try and keep them both steady.

In the front of the group Wendy was on her knees, her hatchet falling from her limp hand and her eyes shaking and unfocused. She had trouble breathing as she thoughts rapidly. _'What is this? Why can't I move? Why can't I breathe? Am I dying? I don't want to die. I don't want to die!'_

When the scream finished the Wendigo stalked towards it frozen prey. No hurry as it sized them up, its hungry increasing seeing the many choices of meat it was consume. One hand with long gripping fingers and broken and blunt nails reached out to grab one to take a bite. But before it could even get into arms reach the Wendigo's instincts told it to dodge and leapt to the side. Just in time as a green energy beam nearly struck its body. The Wendigo growled seeing Dani was the one that attacked it.

The ghost girl was shaking slightly but she was no where as crippled as her friends were. She wasn't the only one still able to fight as Junior and Mini kept their hold on their weapons and still able to fight. Dani because she was a ghost was resistant to the fear attack it created but also while training she faced ghost with similar fear inducing abilities. Junior and Mini dealt with the fear much like how they were taught to. When training with their mother Mandy, she sometimes forced them to face their fears with Horror's Hand to assure they would not be crippled when against their fears. Plus they found that their uncle Jack used fear much better than the Wendigo.

The others were helpful as Rias was on her ass, shaking while her hand hang loosely in the air; the spell she was powering dispelled. Lilith was floating in the air, her wings becoming large hands wrapping around herself with her head wings doing the same to her head. Chi was on the ground, her form mostly together though her flames seem less active and her body seem to spill out more like she was liquid. Mimi was curled into a ball, her arms and tail hugging herself as she whimpered like a puppy.

"Dipper!"

Said boy turned towards Junior but found that he and Mini no longer looked the same.

Junior now had an appearance similar to his father. His skin was down leaving only bones with a small tuff of hair on top of its skull. His left eye seemed empty though his right eye had a slightly glowing grey pupil. Next to him was Mini and she also looked different. She wasn't a skeleton like Junior but a form reminding Dipper of a ragdoll crossed with a zombie. She now has grey-purple skin, rows of stitches covering her body, and her right eye socket is empty and black. Her blonde hair is pointed up at the sides, resembling horns rather then her down style from before with a pink bow holding a tuft of her bangs together above her face. Her outfit also changed into a long-sleeve purple dress that is tattered at the bottom and on the sleeves and has a tattered black cape with a daisy flower pin holding it on the front.

"Dipper," Junior said again helping him to his feet. "We'll keep it busy. Help get the others to the carriage."

Dipper nodded and looked to his sister. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as they both ran to their friends. Junior nodded to his sister and they held their scythes at the ready before charging the Wendigo.

Mabel reached Nate, Lee and Thompson and started to shake them. "Guys! Get up! We need to move!"

"Mommy," Thompson muttered.

Mabel frowned before she got a determined look. She lifted her hand up and rapidly smacked all three of the boys.

**Slap! Slap! Slap!**

This seem to shock them out of their fear induced panic. "Guys we need to go now!" Mabel said as she pointed to the others, "help me get these guys to the carriage!"

The boys nodded before they got up, a bit shakily at first but managed it soon enough. Mabel ran towards Rias, leaving the boys to help with the others. Since he was the biggest and strongest Thompson ran to grab Chi and Lilith while Lee and Nate carried Robbie. Luckily even in her fluid like state Chi pretty much stayed together. So he lifted her up, surprised at how light she felt, before draping her over his shoulder like a towel. "Get…off me…" Chi mumbled, barely coherent.

"You can hit me later!" Thompson called out as he ran and grabbed the floating ball that was Lilith and ran with them. The magic that was keeping the young succubus afloat made carrying her much easier and manage to beat the others to the carriage where he laid both girls inside.

Wendy just shook from her position, barely noticing anything around her. "Wendy!" Dipper called out as he shook her. With responds he took a leaf from Mabel's own action and slapped her across the face.

**Slap!**

This seem to have worked as Wendy shook her head and look to her friend. "Dipper?"

"I'm sorry I hit you!" Dipper explained quickly, "but-"

"No thanks for that," Wendy interrupted as she got to her feet. "Let's get our friends and go."

Wendy ran to Tambry while Dipper got to Mimi. Dipper knelt before Mimi and tried to shake her. "Mimi…" he paused seeing how affected she truly was, making the first sounds he ever heard from her even more heart wrenching. He slowly shifted Mimi so she wouldn't panic and held her like a child, her head on his shoulder as he held her steady while rubbing her back. "It'll be okay Mimi," Dipper said softly, standing up with her in his arms. "I got you."

Mimi whined and barely wrapped her arms and claws around him, her tail around his waist for support. Once secured Dipper took off to the carriage, seeing the others making their way there with the help from each other.

Wendy frowned at the state her friend was in but lifted her up bridle style, making her friend's body was close to her chest for comfort. "Wendy?" Tambry whispered, barely opening her eyes.

"I got you girl," Wendy said, making sure she was safe as she ran after everyone else.

The Wendigo screech in fury as he agilely moved and dodge attack after attack. It was much faster than his prey but all this was doing was agitating its hunger. It swiped at Dani but his hands went right through her as she vanished before its eyes. It growled and jumped away as the ghost fired another ecto-beam while also avoiding the two scythes. The Wendigo reached out and grabbed Junior by the body and pulled him closer before he had time to react. The Wendigo pulled him close and towards its mouth when it paused. A quick study of his prey showed there was no meat at all to be eaten. The Wendigo roared in fury and gave Junior a mighty toss. The son of the Grim reaper collided with his sister, the force knocking her down while Junior's body broke apart.

Turning the Wendigo searched for proper meat only to find it was escaping from it. with hunger driving it, the Wendigo wasn't going to be denied. It unleashed a fear inducing screech once more, the force slowing Dani down while his prey dropped down as well.

Wendy was the last one to head towards the carriage with Tambry in her arms. She saw that everyone else was getting inside with Dipper stepping in and laying Mimi down next to Chi and Thompson. But then the fear cry was head, causing Wendy to stagger and drop down, Tambry rolling out of her arms and away from her. Wendy clenched her fist nd shook as she tried to get up. She lifted her head to Tambry who was shivering and crying worst then before. Then Wendy noticed a shadow over her and with effort manage to turn herself over. Wendy lost her breathe as the Wendigo towered over her. Its hand reached down, grabbed her by her neck and effortless lifted her up. Wendy struggled, her hands pulling at the Wendigo's wrist but the hold was too strong. Wendy whimpered as the Wendigo's teeth chattered together and reached for her face. Wendy thought her live was flashing before her eyes, from all the things she has done and while she love the trouble she caused with her friends and Rias, part of her felt she hasn't even done anything with her life. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for it to end. She didn't even notice someone shouting, "get away from her!"

There was a thud and the sound of metal on flesh before something cold sprayed on her face. Wendy opened her eyes to see the hatchet she held before now buried into the collar area of the Wendigo. The monster screeched in pain before the weapon and pulled out and struck again closer to its neck, blue blood spraying out onto her body and face. Wendy glanced to see Dipper on the Wendigo's back with the hatchet in hand as he swung at the monster. The Wendigo dropped her and tried to grab Dipper. Dipper's attacked again and this time his hatchet struck the neck of the beast, the thin organ with barely any bone and muscles nearly severed completely. The Wendigo trashed and screeched in pain before Dipper pulled the weapon out and swung again. This time the blade cut into the jaw of the Wendigo, completely ripping it off. The beast staggered before Dipper pulled back with both hands on his weapon and swings with all his might, the blow hitting the neck once more and beheading the Wendigo. The Wendigo gurgled out before it collapsed in a heap, blood spilling out from the neck. Dipper stood over it, panting as he waited to see if it was dead. Not taking any chances Dipper swung down the hatchet into its torso once, twice and once more for good measure.

Wendy sat up, gapping as Dipper stood over the monster before he turned his head up and give a war like yell to let out his emotions from this experience. Everyone's fear was lifted when the beast died and were getting up and looking out of the carriage all at Dipper, all stunned at what happen.

"Whoa, you just killed a Wendigo!" Dani said as she floated and landed amazed that Dipper just killed a beast that could cause fear.

"Yeah, and that is awesome! A little rough in the beheading, but pretty good for a first time."

"Skeletons and zombies!" Lee said freaking out at the sight of Grim Junior and Mini's true forms as they had yet to return to their usual appearance.

"It's Pet Cemetery for real!" Nate added as the two were freaking out until Mini stepped closer.

"Please, I ask of thee to calm thyselves and look, tis only us in our true form." Mini said before her hair started to go back down and her flesh returned to normal with no scarring. "For the children of Death are the undead, and thus walk between the boundary of life and death."

"Yeah, but still Dipper you did pretty good to get a head of the game." Junior said before laughing at the grim humor he invoked.

"Huh, I guess I did kill it. I don't know what happen. But how come you three weren't affected by whatever fear thing it did?" Dipper asked as he looked at the three.

"I was in training to fight other ghost, and some of my sparring partners had a slight fear aura so it came in handy." Dani answered with no problem as she returned to her human form, which, along with Mini and Junior's return, relieved the two boys who were on edge.

"Mother desired us to be able to act in spite of fear, and thus forced us to face fear by subjugating us to the might of Horror's Hand."

"That, and uncle Jack is a lot scarier than that guy." Junior added to Mini's comment before saying one more thing, "How about we head back to the shack so you guys can go home?"

"I'm all for that," Wendy said, getting back up and whipping the blood off her face. "after tonight, I just want to stare at wall and rethink my life."

The others nodded and climbed back into the carriage, feeling more tired that they seem to ever remember. Dipper paused and started to walk back with Junior. "So that's what you really look like. It's kinda cool."

"Thanks" his friend replied with a grin. "I just wish the reason I showed you was better than this."

"It can't be helped," Dipper agreed but not too upset. "I got so many questions I just want to ask now."

Junior just laughed, happy his friend didn't react badly to his form as he recalled several different stories of his father and some people 'overreacting' to him.

Inside the group said little as most were getting a bit of rest before they got back home. Thompson noticed that Chi was giving him a look. He sighed and said, "make it quick."

"You man handled me and disrespected me," Chi started with an annoyed tone. "You may be willing to take any punishment for it but that fact you were willing to do so was unacceptable. You did this and disobeyed me, all for my safety." Here she turned and puffed her cheeks out, "you are an annoying example of a boy…but you would make a good servant."

Thompson blinked at this and glanced at her, but Chi's focus was on the sleeping Mimi. While it seemed an odd thing to say, but compared to some of the other things she has said before it could almost be compared to a compliment so Thompson took it as such.

The trip home wasn't long and soon they all got out in front of the underworld cabin next to the shack. The human teens got up and slowly made their way to Thompson's van so he can take them all home. The two groups said their goodbyes softly and the second group entered their cabin, even the Pine twins wishing to just go to bed and sleep. Rias paused as she noticed Wendy off to the side, watching them go. But as she moved closer she noticed just who Wendy was watching. "You okay Wendy?" the devil asked her human friend.

"Huh?" was Wendy's clever respond. "Yeah why?"

Rias nodded her head to a certain boy. "with the way you have been watching Dipper, one might think you have a crush."

Wendy jerked and then laughed, "no way. I mean he was kinda cool when he jumped on that monster and ended up killing it. he totally saved my life and I respect him for that." Wendy started off towards the van with small laugh that didn't sound like Wendy's normal one to Rias. "It's not like I stay awake at night thinking about him. Whelp, night Rias."

Rias raised a brow as Wendy shut the van door and it started off towards the town. Rias shrugged before heading off to bed, thinking that she was imagining thing.

Hours later Wendy could be found on her bed, arms spread eagle and gazing at the ceiling. Wendy couldn't sleep as she had something on her mind; or rather someone. "Crap," she muttered aloud, realizing she indeed have a crush.

* * *

Whoo! Done and man that was a crazy and long chapter. So how did you guys like our original chapter? We felt that we couldn't do Dust2Dawn justice since Dani alone will notice ghost would be dear and can easily defeat them on her own, making it for a one sided and boring so we scrapped it and went with something else. We used a monster from the cannon Journal 3 and a monster from folklore. Hopefully we did both justice for an interesting chapter.

And that the last surprise as you see Wendy is the one that gained the crush on Dipper this time around. Now with the contract we found that Dipper gaining a crush when he has to deal with several other girls for his attention was unlikely and I don't recall seeing any story where Wendy gained a crush on Dipper without him first getting it first. So, for shits and giggles as well as bring future drama we deiced that Wendy would be the one with the crush. We hope the reason for it getting formed wasn't too crazy and can make sense. We ain't planning on changing that any time soon.

So how was it? Did you think we didn't do enough or should we have kept the storyline the same. Leave a review on what you think. And Remember all flames will be brought to Stan Pines who will gather them up as an attraction for the Mystery Shack so keep them coming.

**Fxslg'v dlp zdv rii, exw klv duurz irxqg dqrwkhu pdun**


	4. Of Fun, Parties and Final Member

Hello and I hope everyone is having a wonderful day. Yes, it is a new chapter of Strange Engagement and I know everyone is excited. Last chapter was meet with much positive feedback and everyone loved the fact Wendy was the one getting the crush. I will admit I wasn't sure how that would go but everyone seems to like it so that major change to the story won't be leaving any time soon which is good as it helps move the story along at key points.

Once again two people got the code for last chapter right: Wolfpackersson09 and deadpoolio99. Wow you two are really on top of this game. Nice work.

The Cowardly Christian as the one that inspired this whole story. She not only approves but actually likes the story so far. So now the stakes for an even better story have gone way up. Also CC, one part of the chapter is someone I know you would be interested in seeing. It might not be much as I don't feel the same about that scene, but I hope you at least like it. You know what I am talking about.

This chapter will be one that is very different, due to the extra characters and how they are, we needed to raise the stakes a little otherwise this would be boring. What do I mean? One way to find out.

Disclaimer: Wolfpackersson09 and I don't own anything from Gravity Falls nor any other franchises that are featured in this story. They below to their respected owners and we earn no profit from this. This is simply for fun.

* * *

Strange Engagement

-Chapter four: Of Fun, Parties and Final Member-

Things were active in the Mystery Shack as Soos, Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper were decorating for a party. Though the others were there, they didn't have to help due to not being employees and that their parents had made it clear that they don't work there, though Lilith, Rias, and Mimi were setting things up because there wasn't anything that was stopping them from volunteering to help out.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Dipper said with hammy acting as Mabel and Dani came up.

"Something wrong?" Dani asked as Dipper smiled and went 'blargh' as he brought out some silly string and started spraying the two with it.

"Grunkle Stan what did you feed us?" Mabel asked, but the tone was joking and she repeated the action and shot out silly string at her brother.

"That's gonna make me blargh!" Dani added as she also sprayed out silly string as the three were laughing. Lilith also came over and joined in the fun.

"I think I'm gonna blargh!" The four kept spraying silly string at each other as they were laughing and having fun. Dipper was definitely glad that things seemed back to normal after the Wendigo incident, and that his relationship with Lilith improved after she and Dipper just cuddled in the same bed due to a nightmare. Who knew demons could get nightmares?

"How childish and crass to pretend to throw up. Mimi and I are far more mature to simply play such childish pranks." Chi said, but that was proven wrong when Mimi pulled out two things, a sign that said blargh and some silly string, which was immediately sprayed in Chi's face.

"Guys, guys! Something terrible has happened!" Wendy got the attention and stopped all fun for a few moments, before getting her own can of silly string and going "Blargh!"

The fun was back on for a little bit, until Stan got some of the silly string on himself and decided that he had enough for the moment. "Alright, party supplies are now off limits."

"Mr. Pines, who's birthday is it today?" Soos asked as Stan was making sure the rest of the party supplies were untampered with until the party.

"No one's. I just thought this party would attract customers. If they want fun, I'll smother them in it." The con man said as he then decided he could use a drink of Pitt Cola and poured himself a cup.

Wendy raised a brow and pointed to their boss. "Maybe that's why people don't come here."

Dipper looked at Junior, "Can you get smothered by fun?"

Junior gave a so-so sign, "You can be smothers un many different ways. It depends on what you view as fun."

Lilith took this moment to jump on Dipper's back and draped her arms over his shoulders, "I can think of a few ways you can smother someone. I can do it to you if you want Dipper. You can even smother me."

Dipper blushed as he had an idea what she was talking about but didn't give into the young succubus' teasing.

Rias gave Lilith an annoyed look before she addressed Stan, "Do you really think a party will attract more costumers? I thought you biggest income was scamming tourist."

Stan gave her a look at this statement. "How about some of you make yourselves useful and copies these fliers?"

Stan handed Dipper a clipboard that held a single pink filer on it. It read: **Party at the Mystery Shack, Kids and Teen welcome. Free?**

"Oh boy a trip to the copier store!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Calendars, mugs, T-shirts, and more! They've got it all at the copier store." Everyone stared at Soos for the actually catchy phrase before he added, "It's not their slogan, that's just how I feel about the copier store."

"Have you considered selling that slogan to them?" Rias asked with a gleam in her eyes, "I think I cam manage to get a good deal if you let me."

"Save the trouble," Stan interrupted with a huff. "You know that old copier in my office? I finally fixed the old girl up, good as new."

Five minutes later Dipper, Mabel, Dani and Lilith were in Stan's office where they pulled back the sheet to reveal said copier. The copier itself looked beat up and broken down with duct tape holding parts of it together. "How long ago did he say he fixed this?" Lilith asked to Mabel who shrugged.

"Does this even work?" Dipper wondered, lifting the lid up and pressing a few buttons.

He laid his arm on the machine while glancing the flier over before he jumped in surprise as the light flared and his arm got scanned over. The twins backed away as the copier sparked and coughed up a cloud of dark smoke before the machine shook and a single sheet of paper came out. Mabel lifted it up to show a copy of Dipper's arm. "Success!"

But Mabel was forced to drop the paper when it started to shudder. The paper shook before the arm colored itself to match Dipper's own before separating itself from the paper. The twins backed away in fear as the arm started to crawl towards them, Lilith and Dani standing in front ready to attack. "Stay back!" Dipper shouts before he splashed his drink at the arm.

The arm was covered in the soda before it bubbled and melted almost instantly. The two twins caught their breath before Dipper said, "Mabel; I think this machine can copy human beings."

They all looked at the machine, wondering how that was possible. Lilith however had a gleam in her eyes that for once wasn't because of a prank of teasing material. She revealed her wings, transformed them into hands and lifted Dipper up. "Hey! What?" Dipper asked as Lilith carried him over to the machine.

"Hold still please," Lilith stated as she placed Dipper on the copier.

Dipper blinked as the machine flashed under him before a large sheet of paper popped out with his image on it. Lilith released him and waited as the others gathered around. The paper Dipper pushed himself from the page and stood before them. He looked like a perfect copy of Dipper with the only difference is he was slightly paler and his hat didn't have the blue pine tree on it. Everyone stared before Lilith squealed in joy and pulled the paper Dipper into a hug.

"You made a paper clone of Dipper," Dani summarized for everyone before she added, "why?"

"I wanted a full-time cuddle buddy," Lilith explained though Dipper had a feeling that wasn't the whole story. "So if Dipper is too busy I don't have to worry about not having anything. And when he isn't then I get double."

"I don't mind," the clone added, not seeing an issue with his new purpose on life.

Dipper rolled his eyes, not seeing a reason to argue against the succubus. "Fine, but he is your responsibility."

"He needs a name," Mabel added, taking a marker and drawing a black heart on the blank spot on his hat.

"You know what name I always wanted," Dipper said to his clone. They both gained the same smirk before they said together, "Tyrone."

Lilith squealed in oh again and pulled both Dipper's into a hug. Dani pouts at the display while Mabel felt it was a nice moment.

(Scene change)

After more copies of the fliers were printed and Tyrone stared in Lilith's room, the rest of the group gathered in the room where the party was being held. Stan had the twins line up with Wendy and Soos as he started to give out more jobs, the others off to the side since the conman can't make them do anything. "Soos," Stan started, looking at the excited man. "Since you work for free and you begged me to, he's on DJ duty."

"You won't regret it Mr. Pines" Soos said happily. "I got this book so I can DJ, r-r-r-right!"

"Whoo!" Dani cheered, already knowing that Soos would make a good DJ.

"Sweet," Junior added, giving his seal of approval.

Stan gave Soos a deadpan look as he ignored the others. "Not encouraging."

Stan moved over to the girls, "Wendy, you and Mabel are working the ticket stand."

"But Grunkle Stan why?" Mabel asked, disappointed. "I wanted to have fun with the others."

Wendy paused seeing Mabel argue with Stan before glancing at Dipper, who looked both bored and worried about what kind of job he would be force to do. "I don't mind of Dipper worked the stand with me," Wendy finally said.

"I'm afraid you are overruled," Lilith said, grabbing one of Dipper's arms. "Since Dipper is on fiancé duty and will be dancing with us and making sure we are having a good time."

Dipper looked surprised by this before even more when Mini held his other arm, "yes it would be a joyful evening. I look forward to you dancing with us. Perhaps my dearest brother can dance with Mabel while we share a dance."

"Leave me out of this," Junior muttered, grimacing as he saw Mabel wasn't against this idea.

Stan gave them deadpan looked and was about to give is verdict when a small "ahem," cut him off. Stan blinked and turned to see Rias smiling almost smugly at him. "What?" he asked since he knew she wanted something.

"I might be able to offer a few of my cute little servants to handle the ticket booth for the evening" Rias explained simply.

"What do you want?" Stan asked, knowing she wasn't offering it for free.

Rias pulled out a small scrolled and held it up for Stan to see. "I will have two servants cover the booth and you won't have to pay for them. What I do want is for you to owe me a favor of which I can call upon at a later date."

Stan debating it over before he snatched the contract over and give it a thorough read since he learned from his mistake last time and made sure to read the fine print. After a minute he final answered. "Nothing too big for the favor…and I won't pay for them to cover the booth."

"Deal," Rias agreed, shaking the conman's hand.

Off to the side, Wendy beamed at her luck. She not only got to avoid doing work but also enjoy the party without having to sneak in. Sneaking a glance at Dipper, she wondered how she would get his attention during the party since she was sure his fiancés will take up most of his time. Another part of her even wondered if she should even try. What Wendy didn't know was someone saw this and gained a small smirk of their own.

(scene change)

Rias posed in front of her mirror as she got ready for the party. Wendy sat on her bed, the lumberjack girl laughing while also teasing her friend, "work it girl. Make those boys and girls drool all over you."

Rias giggled and turned to her friend, "Only one boy allowed really. But I'm not oppose to other girls."

Wendy laid back onto the bed, very amused. "Since you are gonna be sharing your husband with a bunch of other women I would hope so. I swear if I didn't see it for myself, I would say your life sounds like an anime or fanfiction."

Rias turned to her friend and gave her an amused look, "yes Dipper all but staring in his own little harem anime is cute. You would know since you also have a crush on him."

Wendy jerked up, not expecting this. "Wha-what? I-I don't have a crush on him" she denied at once.

Rias didn't drop her amused look, "You offered Dipper to work with you when Mabel objected, you have been watching him when you think anyone was looking and lets not forget last weeks…incident."

Wendy scowled, recalling last week.

(flashback)

At the local dinner, Stan and the group of kids were out for breakfast. After locking one costumer that was taking too long deciding what to buy, Stan separated the kids into different tables with who would order what. He only had to pay for Dipper and Mabel, since the others had ways for buying their own breakfast which they were thankful for, but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna try and be cheap about it. Rias had peeked onto from her booth and offered to pay for the twins but Dipper had a better idea. "Save your money Rias, I'm gonna win us free pancakes by beating that manliness tester."

"Manliness tester?" Stan echoed with Mabel adding, "beating?"

Both were quite before they suddenly broke out laughing. "What?" Dipper asked, blushing slightly and the other's attention. "What's so funny?"

"No offense Dipper," Mabel said wiping a tear from her eye. "But you're not Manly Dan."

"No one has a name like that," Chi pointed out, not believing that was real.

"That's Wendy's father," Rias said as she pointed the man out, sitting at the counter with Wendy next to him. The girl noticed and waved at them.

Stan however got back on track. "Face the music kid; you got no muscles, you smell like baby wipes and last Tuesday I caught you singing Disco Girl in the bathroom."

"You like Icelandic pop group Babba?" Mini couldn't help but ask, peeking over her spot next to her brother.

"Not important!" Dipper denied through not really.

"Point is kid," Stan said to get back on track. "Manly is not a word to describe you."

"That's a little too far," Rias said with a small frown.

"Yeah Dipper is totally manly," Lilith insistent with a huff.

"You are a succubus and gonna marry him" Stan countered. "That isn't helpful to your point."

"I'd prefer him as he is," Chi said, looking bored. "Any more girly and I might be slightly interested in him."

"Dipper was plenty manly," Wendy said, stepping up to their table. She had overheard everything and wasn't about to let Stan being an ass to her crush if she can help it.

"Yeah!" Dani added. "You weren't there when Dipper killed that Wendigo. That was totally manly.

"He was very cool," Wendy said, a blush barely visible on her face. She recalled more then once reliving that moment in her dream only less nightmarish and more heroic.

"Wait," Stan asked, as this was the first he ever heard of this. "Killed what?"

He was ignored. "You saw it too Mabel," reminded Dani.

"Oh yeah," Mabel said looking sheepish. "I haven't thought about that night."

Stan narrowed his eyes at being ignored before glancing at one to another before stopping on Wendy, "You guys sure you weren't high or something. I doubt Dipper here can do something your dad might be able to pull off."

Wendy glared at him before she gained a dangerous smirk. "Hey dad?"

Mandy Dan grunts around his breakfast meat to show he was listening.

"Stan here bets that you can't beat that manliness tester with just one finger."

"WHAT!?" Manly Dan roared, getting everyone's attention.

Stan tried to stop the man but he was now on a mission. Manly Dan strolled over to the machine and with a just his pinkie, tapped the handle. The lights went full brightness and the machine smoked. Suddenly it exploded and sent pancakes flying everywhere. "Free Pancakes for everyone!" Manly Dan declared, to which everyone cheered. The lumberjack strolled over and took the plate of pancakes from Stan. "Expect for you" he stated before presenting them to Dipper as a gift.

Every member of the group laughed at a disgruntle Stan who gave a look to Wendy and admitted, "Well played."

(flashback end)

Wendy blushed at the fact Rias was right about her having a crush on a younger guy. "Okay so I might have a crush."

Rias just giggled a bit before sitting on the bed next to her fellow red head. "Why aren't you trying to get with Dipper if you like him?" she asked as she knew Wendy was really holding herself back, which is saying something since when Wendy wants to do something, she usually did it.

"Well, he's twelve, I'm fifteen for starters so there's the awkwardness." Wendy started with to explain about the situation.

Rias rolled her eyes, "I'm sixteen, a devil, and I'm engaged to him so between us I've got it more awkward. What else?"

"He is already engaged," Wendy pointed out. "I can't just go and become his girlfriend; it would go badly if you guys don't marry. And I doubt he needs the extra romantic drama of an older girl that's not already in."

"You do realize that in the Underworld it's not uncommon to practices polygamy, right?" Rias asked with a deadpan look before continuing. "Plus, I don't think any of us would mind him having an extra lover if we knew about said lover beforehand. It's too sinful not to enjoy. If that's all then just go have a dance with him and try to let him know you like him."

Wendy groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Now I get why some guys get nervous asking me out. I'm used to being the coolest person here, and never worried about getting rejected." Wendy said getting herself and Rias to chuckle a bit. "Plus, I'm only human, not really sexy or exotic when stacked next to you. You make it seem like my chest is so flat compared to yours."

"You've got a nice figure yourself that's slim and athletic, but if being human is the problem then I already know a solution." Rias managed to peak Wendy's curiosity enough to approach the subject, and there wasn't as much of an argument as thought.

"How so?"

"Trade your humanity and become a devil like me." Rias answered Wendy's question.

Wendy blinked and sat up from the bed and looked towards Rias. "You can do that?"

Rias nodded, a smile on her face. "Indeed I can. It is a more serious contract since you would be giving up your humanity. But in doing so, the worry you are having with seeking and perhaps acquiring a relationship would no longer be an issue. Not to mention the longevity a devil has to insure your relationship wouldn't be a short one; at least compared to the rest of us."

Wendy was quiet, not sure what to do. She honestly thought it sounds like a good deal; almost too good a deal which was honestly true to devil form. And even though she knew her friend isn't the type to trick her with something as big as this, she also knew Rias's devil nature comes out which make any deal to be made something to think through thoroughly. Rias had a feeling Wendy was conflicted and said to her, "You don't have to think about it now or even consider it. I'm simply saying the option is available."

"I'll think about it," Wendy admitted, and she would for a while since that deal is something major and shouldn't be rushed.

Rias nodded, understanding her friend's position. She would love nothing more then for her best friend to become a devil much like her-self, she wasn't a fool to try and rush it. "Now I think it's time to make an entrance, don't you say?"

Wendy laughed and followed her friend outside and towards the shack. Already a line had form and slowly people were making their way to the small ticket stand to buy their way inside to the party. Wendy and Rias flashed their copy of tickets given to all members of the underworld crew and the Shack employees so no one would make a fuss.

Inside the party was going full swing. The lights flashing different colored light, the disco-ball was spinning to great effect and the speakers were pumping loudly with music. As they walked through the party, they saw the kids and teens dancing away, some enjoying the snacks or just hanging out talking.

Soos was manning the DJ station before he said over the mic, "The energy, it's electric!" he pushed trying to find the right key to make the sound effect while muttering "lightening, lightening, lightening," as he pressed keys which made sounds of a duck quacking, a dog bark and a dude saying "yeah!"

Rias and Wendy found Mabel next to Dani and Lilith, all three dressed for fun and they were surprised how modest Lilith was being. She was still dressed to teased others watching her, but Wendy and Rias honestly thought the succubus was still being tame. Stan walked out of the back, dressed in an open neck shirt, nice pants, a gold chain necklace and his fez. He laughed as he danced slightly before seeing his niece, "Can your uncle throw a party or what?"

Wendy rolled her eyes while Rias shrugged. Dani and Mabel gave thumbs up in approval while Lilith gave a 'so-so' sign. Stan didn't seem to care as he chuckled before adding, "and if anyone wants to leave early, I'm charging an exit fee of fifteen bucks."

Rias blinked at this bit of info. "That is actually…pretty smart. Congratulations Stan, that is a scheme worthy of my father."

Down below Lee and Nate were panicking, "I only got thirteen," Nate said as he counted his money.

"We're trapped!" Lee added before they started to pound on the window.

Wendy laughed seeing her friends like that. Turning to Stan Wendy asked, "So where's Dipper…and the others?" she quickly added the second part so it wouldn't seem obvious.

The others didn't seem to notice as much, besides Lilith raising a slight eyebrow, before Dani answered her. "He's with Junior and Mini over there," she pointed to the three off to the side near the couch, looking over the party and talking to each other. "And Chi is getting drinks for her and Mimi over there."

Wendy kept an eye on her crush, knowing the best time to try and spend time with him would be when he wasn't around his other fiancé. Glancing over she saw Chi and Mimi in their human forms getting drinks while talking to each other. Well Chi was the one talking, she wasn't sure if Mimi was bored and not listening or humoring the Japanese demoness.

Wendy noticed that Mabel took Dani and Lilith back onto the dancefloor to have more fun. Peeking over she also saw that Junior was leaving with Mini, heading towards the snack table. Dipper waved them off but was otherwise alone. Glancing at Rias, the devil noticed and winked at her, saying she was all clear. With some confidence Wendy started to stroll over to Dipper. Once she was close enough she called out, "Hey Dipper!"

Dipper turned and smiled back at her, "hey Wendy. What's up?"

Before she could answer him, someone else intervened, "hey Wendy."

Wendy turned to see Robbie walking towards her, his red dirt bike being rolled in along side him. Wendy didn't expect this but decided to still be friendly. "uhh, hey Robbie."

Robbie leaned his bike against the wall, "so thought I drop by and see if this party was worth anything. See you decided to do the same."

"I also work here," Wendy pointed out, "plus our friends Rias and the others are here. You remember Dripper for last week, right?"

Robbie barely glanced a Dipper who was waving politely. "No."

Wendy had to keep herself from scowling. "Listen Robbie, can we talk-?"

She didn't get to finish before Robbie interrupts her. "Sure, we can. Check out my new guitar."

Robbie took said guitar out of the case and started to play. While she thought it was cool, she can feel the tension right now and knew it would only make things worst. "Why don't we talk over here?" Wendy said quickly, hoping to lead him away before planning on slipping back towards Dipper.

Robbie didn't fight her and kept playing as Wendy all but pulled him to a different side of the room. Dipper scratched his head, not sure what to make of that as he watched them go. Finally he shrugged it off, thinking they were simply gonna hang out. He didn't notice someone was standing behind him. _"Well that was akweird."_

Dipper jumped and turned to see the new girl behind him.

She looked to be around his age with long golden hair and fair skin. She wore an eye patch over her left eyes with a drawing of an eye over it. Her right eye was a solid yellow with a small slit pupil. She wore a golden suit with a white button-up shirt under it with a black bow tie, black gloves that reach halfway up her arm, golden riding pants and black riding boots. To top it all off she wore a small top hat, carried a simple black cane and her entire form was glowing. "Akw-what?" Dipper finally asked, confused by the girl's sudden appearance and wording.

"_Akweird,"_ the girl repeated, her voice seeming to echo like two people were talking at the same time. _"It combines awkward and weird together. It sounds stupid I know but that's what makes it so fun."_

Dipper blinked at the girl who laughed at her own fun. After she stopped, she smiled widely at him. "Okay…and you are?" Dipper asked, hoping for an actual answer.

The girl blinked, _"Oh right."_ She tipped her hat and gave a short bow, _"The name's Paradox; Paradox Cipher."_

"Cipher?" Dipper repeated, wondering where he heard that name before. Then he remembered, "Wait you must be the last one for the contract. Bill's daughter."

Paradox beamed, _"that's right. You must be some sort of super sleuth eh Pine Tree?"_ Here she giggled, amused by something he didn't know. _"I'm kidding; I know who you are future hubby."_

Dipper blinked at the nickname. "You are at least accepting the contract so easily."

"_Why wouldn't I?"_ Paradox ask as she crossed her legs and sat down, not on the couch next to Dipper but on thin air itself. _"It sounds like fun to me even with my soul on the line."_

"I thought you would be more upset about the arrangement. I mean we don't really know each other." Dipper was curious about the floating but didn't draw attention to it. "And I didn't know until a few weeks ago, when the group first came."

_"Oh, don't worry about that Pine Tree. I'm a mistress of the mind, so I can know what people are thinking, and I may or may not have invaded your mind a couple of times just to get a read on my future hubby."_ Paradox said as she decided to look at her nails, surprising Dipper at that bit of information. _"I just made sure not to mess with any dreams or other things, and I have to say that I'm already impressed. Including the fact that you killed a Wendigo."_

"It was going to kill my friends and fiancées, so I had to do it. It's only after things started calming down that I realized I killed something, but I don't feel as bad about it. Am I turning into a monster like it?" Dipper asked as he did try to hide that it was still a traumatic event, and the first time he actually killed something. The Gnomes and Gobblewonker weren't really killed.

_"You're fine. That turning into a Wendigo when you kill it doesn't work, unless you ate its flesh. The fact that you're worried about it means you didn't."_ Dipper actually felt a little better at the fact that he wasn't going to turn into some flesh-eating monster. _"So, how about a dance?"_

Dipper was surprised by the request, mostly because a girl has never asked him to dance with them before. "Well…the other girls wanted to dance with me anyways. I don't see a reason why not."

"_And I'm the first!"_ Paradox said gleefully, holding out an arm for Dipper_. "And I also get to have all your other first too."_

"First…what?" Dipper asked, confused.

"_Don't worry about it."_

(scene change)

Mabel and Dani were having a good time, both dancing like fools and having fun. It didn't take long however for them to sit down and relax for a minute. Mabel took a sip of a bottle water, before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a small lizard on the shoulder of a very large girl. She wore a pink shirt and had a short ponytail for her brown hair while next to her was a small girl clearly of Asian descent with long dark hair and a pair of glasses. "Oh my gosh a lizard!" Mabel called out with glee. "I'm Mabel and this is Dani."

"Hey," the ghost girl greeted.

"Hi," the larger one replied. "I'm Grenda and this is Candy."

Candy waved to them, allowing the two to see on each of her fingers besides her thumb had small forks taped to them. This got Dani's interest, "why do you have forks taped to your fingers?"

Instead of explaining at first, Candy stabbed her fingers into the bowl of popcorn Grenda was holding and shown she has popcorn on each fork. "Improvement of human being."

"Awesome," Dani whispered, wondering why she hasn't thought of something like that before.

Mabel also was in awe as she whispered, "I found more of my people."

It was around this time did Soos make an announcement. "Remember dudes," he said reading from his book, "whoever parties…hardies? What?" Soos was confused by the word but shrugged "Will get the party crown." He held up a cheap metal fake crowd for all of them to see. "Most applause at the end of the night wins."

This got the attention from everyone at the party, from Mabel looking excited to Junior who's as starting to gain a smirk on his face. Chi noticed that Mimi was eyeing the crown and the daughter of Aku had a new goal in mind.

Off to the side Paradox was dancing with Dipper, looking more amused as her fiancé tried to keep up. She didn't mind his attempts at dancing as she moved around him as if she was floating on air, even allowing Dipper to twirl her around once. Paradox did pause when she heard of the contest from Soos. She turned to see the prize and a grin formed on her face. Dipper noticed this and connected the dotes seeing the crown offered by Soos. "I wish you luck," Dipper said it encourage her.

Paradox giggled, happy her fiancé seemed so confidante in her. _"Thanks Pine Tree, though I don't need luck. Winning this contest would be a piece of cake."_

Paradox zipped over and held up her hand to Soos. _"Party Crown? I'll be taking that good sir."_

Soos however shook his head, "sorry you gotta win it. It's sorta a competition thing."

Paradox waved him off_, "please, there isn't anyone here that will even be crazy enough to go up against-"_

She was interrupted when Mabel rushed forward and accidentally pushed her out of the way. "I'll compete!"

Paradox, who after she was pushed was frozen in the air with her body titled slightly. _"I stand corrected…and also lopsided."_ She righted herself up and placed her feet on the floor and turned to Mabel. _"Ah Shooting Star, I shouldn't be surprised to see your hyper self."_

Mabel turned and smiled at the glowing girl. "Hi, I'm Mabel."

"_I know,"_ Paradox huffed, fixing her hat just right and twirling her cane around. _"As much fun as it will be to play with my future sister-in-law, the winner of this contest will be-"_

"Me!" Chi quickly said, butting into their conversation. "I will allow this once chance surrender with dignity."

"Don't count us out yet Chi," Junior adds, stepping up and crossing his arms. "None of us are giving up that crown without a fight."

"Ah Junior," Mabel gussied. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to sing with me?"

"Don't make this weird," Junior muttered, annoyingly.

Paradox giggled, _"So Skull Head and Fire Eye want to play too eh? More fun for me."_ She took off her hat and bowed to them, _"I wish you luck as you will need it. May the best Demi-god win."_

Junior and Chi raised a brow at this claim while Mabel cheered, "yeah!...wait what?"

(Scene change)

Wendy was getting more and more stressed as time went on. Mostly because even though she was trying to get away from her friend Robbie, he always seems to try and make an excuse to stay near her. Now she loved her friends but even she had an end to her patients. It didn't help a few times where she glanced towards Dipper, she found him now talking and even dancing with a golden glowing girl she hasn't seen before. She knew she had to get rid of Robbie, but she would rather not take her temper out on him and make him leave by force. A quick glance around the room showed that Dipper was alone now with the new girl up by Soos with Mabel, Junior and Chi. Seeing as a chance she looked for something she can us. Finally, she noticed Robbie's bike was still in the same spot where he brought it. Part of her felt bad but that part was very small as Wendy used an excuse to get some drinks to leave Robbie. Spying the perfect partner in crime she approaches Lilith, who was amusing herself by dancing wildly getting the attention of many guy and several girls. Slipping next to the succubus, Wendy asked "hey Lil, care to help me with a prank?"

Lilith paused before she smirked at Wendy, telling the human teen she was interested. "What did you have in mind?"

A few minutes later Wendy made her way over towards Soos as the Dj played the song Chi requested. The daughter of Aku stood on stage with mic in hand. Making sure Mimi was near the front of the stage like she asked, Chi's song started off.

(Play: Crush song by Twaimz)

_Hush, hush, hush  
Blush, blush, blush  
You are now my big fat crush  
_

Here Chi pointed right to Mimi, getting everyone else to look at her in surprise. Mimi herself blinked before pointing to herself, somehow surprised by this.

_I'm single as I can be  
You're single, perfect for me  
I'm gonna give you a bunch of reasons  
Why you should date me  
_

Here Chi moved around the stage as she kept going.

_Reason number one - I'm super hot_ (points to herself)  
_Reason number two - he's super not_ (points to a surprised Dipper)  
_Reason number three - I'm all you got  
And all you got is someone hot_

Chi rushed and sat down on the edge of the stage in front of Mimi, still holding the mic before giving Mimi something; a small pamphlet.

_Girl check my résumé  
You want a background check? Okay.  
First name hot, and last name bitch  
Wanna get with me? Now that's the sitch  
You think I'm trash?  
Hell no, I'm class and I got a big fat ass  
_

Chi got up as she sang, strutting around before pausing and cocking her hip to show off like she said. Mimi was looking the small resume that Chi handed her before glancing back up to the stage once more.

_And all I gotta say is...  
_

Chi slid on her knees before Mimi and as if begging kept singing.

_Please date me because I'm single  
S-I-N-G-L-E, love me  
And hug me, and touch me  
And, well, f… _Hey!"

Soos had suddenly cut off the music and song, much to Chi's displeasure. "Sorry dude," Soos apologizes to her. "But it started to get a little too heated for the crowd."

Chi pouts, not noticing how most if not all the crowd was blushing from Chi's display. The only one among the crowd by the stage not having a reaction was Mimi who was staring blankly at the other girl.

Wendy took this moment to walk up and whisper something to Soos. After he nodded, Soos made a new announcement "Dudes, would the owner of a red and silver dirt bike please report outside? It's being stolen right now."

This got Robbie's attention, "Wait? What!?" he quickly got off the couch and ran to the window. He could make out a small figure riding his bike away from the shack. Growling, Robbie quickly ran out the door to catch the thief, "Hey! Get Back here!"

Wendy took this opportunity to sneak next to Dipper to try and dance with him, at least before anyone else could take up his time. "Man, Robbie got so unlucky," Wendy said when she got close enough.

Dipper nodded his head to her statement. "Yeah, I wonder who stole his bike?" Dipper wondered as he shrugged. "Maybe he'll get it back."

"Maybe he will," Wendy said as Junior took the stage and took the microphone.

(Play: Land of the Dead by Voltaire)

_A Minotaur's my butler_

_A Cyclops my valet_

_A centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way_

_Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones_

_I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne_

_In the land of the dead, Heck boy ain't it grand?_

_I'm the overlord of the underworld_

_Cause I hold horror's hand_

_In the land of the dead, I'm darkside royalty_

_I'm far renowned in the underground and you can't take that from me._

The crowd cheered as Junior took a breath from the song. He did however get the crowd to sing along for the next part.

_Junior: Whoa! _

_Crowd: Whoa!_

_Junior: Whoa! _

_Crowd: Whoa!_

_Junior: Whoa! _

_Crowd: Whoa!_

Lee and Nate sang along and were pretty much acting like idiots. Unfortunately, they were acting up while too close to Chi. The demon girl was still in a foul mood since her song was cut short and took her aggravation out on them. She gave them a sudden push that knocked the two over. However, they didn't go down along as they knocked a few other people down as well, each calling out:

_"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"_

Junior gave Chi a glare which the girl didn't care about. Not wanting to let that ruin his performance he went on with the song.

_Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be_

_My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury_

_I got a dragon blood Jacuzzi; the gorgons think it's cool_

_And a seven-head hydra livin' in my swininn' pool_

_In the land of the dead, Heck boy ain't it grand?_

_I'm the overlord of the underworld_

_Cause I hold horror's hand_

Junior start to sing a little faster as he hit the final verse.

_In the land of the dead, I'm darkside royalty_

_I'm far renowned in the underground and you can't take that from meeee!_

_No you can't take that from me_

Wendy and Dipper clapped when Junior finished his song. "Wow," Wendy said, impressed. "I didn't know he could sing."

"Yeah," Dipper agreed since he couldn't recall any topic of Junior singing ever coming up. "But the song does fit him so well."

Wendy laughed, "I'll say. You think his house really have that stuff?"

Dipper blinked, "you mean the skeleton servants and stuff?"

Wendy shook her head, "no that's a given. I mean the dragon blood pool and pet hydra."

Dipper shrugged, "I mean their dad is the Grim Reaper and he is one of the Lords of the Underworld. It wouldn't be too surprising."

Here Wendy laughed "if any of our friends actually have that stuff in their homes, they better give us a tour so we can try it for ourselves."

Both looked at each other before they broke out laughing at the crazy idea. They didn't notice someone appearing right behind them. "I should inform you that dragon's blood as several different magical properties. The blood not only acts as a natural muscle relaxer but also moisturizes the skin at the same time. Mother had one artificial hot spring installed filled with dragon's blood for her own pleasure. She often enjoys taking a dip for smooth skin. They are most enjoyable once you've tried them."

Dipper and Wendy could only stare before Dipper added, "You learn something new everyday."

Mini kept her eyes on her brother as Mabel was excitedly talking to him, no doubt due to his performance. "Thy song was enlightening though I fear mistakes were made. The hydra in the swimming pool would be most impractical and would be better accommodated to stay in a moat."

"…"

"…"

Dipper and Wendy wasn't sure what to say after this explanation. Finally Wendy had to ask something on her mind. "…you guys don't have a moat, do you?"

Mini blinked at the seemly random question in her opinion but had no reason to not answer. Shaking her head she says, "Castle Grim is located on a jagged mountain, thy have no need of a moat."

"That's amazing," Dipper said as his curiosity started to take hold. "I got so many questions I want to ask."

Mini offered a small smile, "I am more then happy to oblige with you, perhaps in exchange for a dance?"

Dipper took the hint and offered his arm to her. Wendy stayed quite as she watched them go, knowing that Dipper's fiancés had more rights for his attention. Though when they were far enough away Wendy turned and pulled at her hair, holding back an angry growl at her missed opportunity.

_"Tough break huh Ice Bag?"_ Paradox said suddenly appearing behind Wendy. Wendy jumped; shocked at the girl's sudden appearance, not only talking to her but with the golden glow surrounding her form. Paradox grinned and tipped her hat_. "Paradox Cipher, one of Pine Tree's future wives."  
_  
"Right, Wendy Corduroy, so why'd you say that?" She asked after shaking hands, a little curious on the girl, but still frustrated that she lost her chance.

_"Relax Ice Bag, one of the powers I have is mind reading so I can see what you're thinking that it sucks that you didn't ask for a dance for your-"_

"Please don't say it out loud." Wendy rushed to hush out that last part, as she didn't want to have her crush on Dipper announced out loud in a party. "But yeah, it sucks that I couldn't ask to dance. It also feels a little awkward that I've really fallen for a younger guy."

_"Love troubles aside, I think you'll get another chance, the kid's got plenty of girls that he's gotta marry."_

Wendy blinked, taken aback by this. She turned her head to Paradox and ask, "you're actually okay with me having a crush on Dipper but also would be fine if I was with him?"

Paradox shrugged, _"he's already has to marry the other girls and more importantly me. Another girl wanting him __won't__ make a difference."_

Again Wendy was taken aback by the calm reply. Figuring it wasn't worth getting more into she watched Dipper dance with Mini, both enjoying themselves as Mabel provided the music as she sang 'Don't Start Un-believing' by Road-trip. She watched as Dipper gave Mini a small twirl, the girl giving a small giggle. Wendy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wondering how she will be able to go and possible get a dance since he was having such a good time with his fiancées. Paradox notice this train of thought and groaned, _"are you seriously going with this routine? Get ahold of yourself girl."_

Wendy looked at the glowing girl, not sure what to take from that statement. "Wha?"

She was stopped when Paradox pointed the end if her cane at Wendy's nose. _"Stop with the self pity party, those are boring. Listen; you're cool and not to mention hot. You got a nice figure and if this was any other story, Dipper would be the one with the crush__. Hell in a different time and different place I would be jealous of you."_

Wendy herself wasn't sure what to say to this; both from the compliments and the other parts they confused her. "Are you…?"

Paradox rolled her single eye as she picked Wendy's line of thought. _"Someone with a simple human mind can't begin to understand my __preferences.__ Besides you don't care __either__ way."_

"I don't," Wendy confirmed, hoping that she didn't offend the girl. "Just seems like a little random."

Paradox huffed, _"keep dreaming Ice Bag, you can't pull off insane like I can."_ She glanced over and once again noticed the look Wendy had as she watched Dipper who was now dancing with Dani and Rias. Paradox now started to get annoyed, _"this is getting pathetic. Just go over and be ready to dance with Pine Tree. You get once chance after my song but that's it__,__ so you better not waste it."_

Wendy's head jerked from Dipper to Paradox before back to Dipper. She smiled as Paradox Started off to the stage since Mabel was done. "Thanks Paradox."

Paradox waved her off, not even looking at the taller girl, _"yeah yeah; you owe me."_

Wendy watched her leave before she made her move. Slipping through the crowd, making sure not to hit anyone, before she stepped up next to Dipper and Rias. "Nice to hear Mabel respects the classics."

"It fit the tone of the contest," Dipper agreed. "I'm not sure who I want to win more; Mabel or Junior."

"I don't think they would hate you for choosing the other" Rias advices as she watched the stage. "Are their anymore left to do?"

As if to answer, Soos made an announcement. "And our final member of our Party Hardy contest, give a hand to Paradox!" He paused and then whispered to her, ruining the effect by also whispering into his mike. "Did I say that right?"

Paradox rolled her eyes and took her place. The music started out like a chime and slow melody before Paradox started to sing, her echoing voice more even, soothing and almost hypnotic.

(Play: Control by Halsey)

_They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned_

_I sat alone, in bed till the morning  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me"  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease_

Paradox had the crowd in awe with none cheering to hear the music better. Some wondered of the effect to make her body glow like that. Paradox herself eyed the crowd before her gaze caught Dipper, making her smirk as she sang the next verse.

_I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones_

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

Around the room, the other underworld girls and Junior felt a small chill. They weren't sure why but they all gazed upon Paradox who seem to give a subtle smirk their way.

_I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around_

Not many people noticed that the lights seem to dim and darken; even with Soos not controlling the lights. This seem to make Paradox's glow more pronounced and supernatural. Stan barely blinked at this, thinking it was a way to save some money on lights from this party. He paused when he thought he saw something in the mirror next to him but only saw his dark reflection. He shrugged and walked away, not seeing his reflection didn't move with him and it morphed into a smaller shadow with a top hat.

_I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones_

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

Paradox slowed the tempo down as the next verse slowing came. Her gaze was upon the underworld group, seeing they were both watching each other and trying to study them. She grinned at them as her single eye turned a bright vivid blue.

_I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead_

_I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones_

The song tempo got faster as the lights all but went out. Paradox form seem to also dim showing just her silhouette, her blue glowing eye and the upside-down triangle eyepatch with eye pattern being the only things visible.

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

The song got louder as the underworld gangs' eyes went wide as darkness seem to surround them as Paradox towered over them like a giant, in the same dark silhouette as before but now her eye was focused on them.

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

When the song ended the darkness was gone, Paradox's shadow form was back in her spot and the lights turned back on again. Paradox grinned before she bowed, getting the crowd to cheer wildly. She straightens up and wink towards the underworld gang, who was all but gapping at her. She started to walk off the stage as they looked to one another. They got the message loud and clear: she was all but declaring war on them.

Paradox barely passed Soos before she snapped her finger. Soos seem to recall something and made a new announcement. "One last song before we bestow the party crown. So let's take it down. Ladies? Dudes? Now the time."

Soos played a slow song and the crowd slowly broke into pairs and danced.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Wendy asked as she kept herself cool and calm, which was surprisingly easy despite being a bundle of nerves, thanks to her lumberjack father and brothers. Dipper turned to face her when she asked as he thought about it for a moment.

"I dunno, I mean I'm already deep in romantic drama with this whole engagement thing." Dipper spoke true as it was kind of a problem as Wendy just shrugged a bit.

"Dude, it's just one dance, and I really like this song."

Dipper thought for a moment before he offered his arm, "sure why not."

Wendy had to keep herself from seeing too happy when she hooked the arm and walked with Dipper to the dance floor. Passing Rias, the devil offered a small wink to her friend which Wendy returned. Once on the dance floor Dipper and Wendy started to slowly dance, Dipper feeling slightly awkward with his much taller partner, but Wendy didn't seem to mind as she placed his hand on her hip, holding the other and having her other hand on his shoulder. They danced slowly, Wendy being the one that was leading but were enjoying themselves. After a moment Dipper said, "I'm sorry if this is weird; dancing with someone so short."

"Dude relax," Wendy advised, not wanting her crush to feel bad about himself. "You're a few years younger, no one expects you to be taller than someone my age yet." After a moment she added, "besides if it makes you feel better, I was freakishly tall when I was your age. Puberty hit me like a truck and I shot up in size both ways; way faster than my friends did." Normally she wouldn't have been embarrassed at someone know how awkward her growth spurts were and just laugh it off. But admitting it to her crush was someone else and at least she figured it would make himself feel a bit better about all of this.

"Really?" Dipper asked her, surprised by this.

Wendy chuckled, "if I didn't want to keep dancing for the song, I would show you a picture of me when I was younger. I was a freak; I mean you've seen my dad."

"If anyone's big it is him," Dipper agreed laughing with Wendy.

The two enjoyed the dance as the song ended. "One more song dudes, then it will be time for the bestowing of the party crown" Soos called out to everyone. "It's gonna be the-" he paused to press a key on his sound board and the sound of an explosion went off. Soos looked pleased with himself, "nailed it."

Dipper and Wendy broke from the dance floor and headed back to their friends. as Wendy passed Rias, she held her hand low to which Rias slapped to congratulate her friend. This time Lilith returned from her prank and gave Wendy the thumbs up. Wendy felt bad for Robbie but she pushed it from her mind since she had other things to worry about. She did know she would have to make it up to Lilith for missing out so much. Lilith used this moment to get one last dance from Dipper which thankfully it was pretty tamed in Dipper opinion.

It wasn't long before Mabel, Junior, Chi and Paradox were on stage again with Soos between them. "Time to crowd the party crown!" he pressed a key and a boxing bell rang.

Paradox gave them a smirk, _"I hope none of you will be torn to too badly when I win."_

Junior and Chi narrowed their eyes at her, not trusting the girl after her display of power. Mabel smiled happily, not reading the mood. Soos held his hand over Mabel, "Applaud to vote for Chi!"

The crowd clapped and Soos held his hand to see the votes. "Now for Mabel!"

More clapped including the underworld group, most of the crowd and even Stan was clapping to show his support.

Soos held his hand up, "Mabel is in the lead. Now Junior!"

The room clapped as well as Junior grinned at the people cheering him on. Soos raised his hand again and was surprised, "wow we have a tie!"

Junior and Mabel glanced at each other, surprised by this. Mabel beamed as she was fine with this while Junior pouts, hoping that he didn't have to deal with Mabel saying they won together. Soos then called out, "And finally clap to vote for Paradox!"

Paradox leaned on her cane and just smirked at the crowd. No one noticed how her eye seem to brighten up for a second. The crowd went wild, almost everyone was cheering and clapping. Even Wendy was clapping politely since she owed Paradox anyways. The only other ones that weren't clapping was Stan and the rest of the gang. Soos easily found the votes outnumbering the leads. "And the winner is Paradox!"

Paradox smirked as she took the crown and spun it around on her finger, _"thank you, thank you. I'm so happy to see you all know who's the best."_

"So modest," Junior muttered while Chi growled. Mabel looked slightly disappointed but otherwise didn't seem too upset.

Paradox turned to them _"don't feel bad…I'm simply in another league."_

"This isn't over," Chi declared hotly.

Paradox just giggled, _"oh Fire Eye, don't feel too left out. I'm sure on the big wedding night, Claws will give you some attention. Maybe the others will too."_

Chi growled and grid her teeth, sparks starting to appear over her eyes threatening to lite once more. Paradox just giggled and walked away, leaving the daughter of Aku to glare at her. "I don't like her."

"I don't either," Junior agreed. "There's something about her."

"She seems nice," Mabel argued, not seeing the big deal.

Junior and Chi both gave her deadpan looks.

(scene change)

Less then an hour later the party was over, the only ones left was Stan, his employees and the rest of the gang as well as Mabel and Dani's new friends Candy and Grenda. Both girls walked over to Candy and Grenda before Mabel sighed in disappointment, "Sorry I let you guy down."

"We understand that you probably want to leave anyways" Dani added, also sad that none of her friends won.

"But then we'll miss the sleepover," Candy said.

Mabel stared at her, "The what?"

"For real?" Dani asked, almost hopeful.

Grenda explained, "We called our moms and they said we can sleep over here with you. You and your friends like total rock stars."

Dani squealed happy she got more friends besides the other girls Dipper was also marrying. After Gideon she was scared that she wouldn't be able to make anymore friends. Dani knew she would have to tell them the truth but she had a feeling that wouldn't matter. She spun around and pointed to Soos who was still at the DJ booth. "Soos! Turn that music back on! This is going all night!"

"Way ahead of you, hambone!" Soos cried getting a new record ready and started playing more music.

The others were surprised by this but Rias, Wendy, Lilith and Mini seem at least amused by this. Chi rolled her eyes, not in the best of moods. At least until Mimi went and play a party hat on her head before wearing one as well. After which she walked over to offer Candy and Grenda their own hats. Junior and Dipper glanced at one another, surprise but glad at the fact their sisters were make more friends.

None of them noticed the mirror overlook the room shifting before a shadow appeared. The shadow did nothing but spy as it opened a single glowing eye. _'Soon Pine Tree, you will see things my way.'_

* * *

And finished! Man this took a while but I am happy how it turned out. As you can see we now have the final member of our cast, the daughter of Bill Cipher; Paradox Cipher. The name makes sense and I like how we have her. She is crazy like her father and also scheming things of her own. More of the character will be seen now that she has been revealed with next chapter being very important. I won't spoil anything but it will be fun.

So how was it? Was the party entertaining enough or should we have introduced Paradox a different way? Who do you think is Paradox? Leave a review on what you think. And Remember all flames will be brought to Stan Pines who will gather them up as an attraction for the Mystery Shack so keep them coming.

**Eloo Flskhu dqg d kxpdq fuhdwlqj Sdudgra. D ilwwlqj qdph lqghhg.**


	5. Irrational or Crazy?

Hello everyone and I hope everyone had a wonderful fourth of July weekend. At least for all those from the states but if you are not then I still hope you had a good weekend. Another double upload and this one will be interesting. I am happy to hear that everyone is loving Paradox and if I can be honest she is my favorite character of this story. She is just so god damn fun to write and even have different scene and lines already planned out for her. They will be fun when they come around. But I also got asked by a few of where Pacifica was since this was to be her debut chapter/episode in the series. This surprised me, even The Cowardly Christian asked. But I will show where she was this chapter don't worry. Hopefully you will all be in for a nice surprise.

Now a shout out to my co-writer to this and several other stories Wolfpackersson09. His birthday is coming up this week and since all the editing is done I felt it would be a nice present.

Once again two people got the code for last chapter right: Wolfpackersson09 and deadpoolio99. Part of me is glad you guys are getting it while another part is sad no one else is trying. Oh well.

The Cowardly Christian as the one that inspired this whole story. She not only approves but actually likes the story so far. So now the stakes for an even better story have gone way up. Hopefully you will also remember a certain character/secret from your idea when the reveal is made.

Disclaimer: Wolfpackersson09 and I don't own anything from Gravity Falls nor any other franchises that are featured in this story. They below to their respected owners and we earn no profit from this. This is simply for fun.

* * *

Strange Engagement

-Chapter five: Irrational or Crazy?-

It was a normal sunny day in Gravity Falls when Soos pulled his truck into town and parked on the side of the road. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to get everyone inside while Rias, Wendy, Chi and Mimi rode in the bed of his truck. The reason was both Soos and Wendy had a surprise for everyone and didn't explain what they were planning. "Alright dudes," Soos said as he stepped out and waved to the town for the gang. "What do you think?"

The gang was surprise at the question before they turned towards the town and were taken aback. Mimi pulled a postcard from her back and lifted it up before lowering the picture and saw the town looked the same if not older with the string banners and wooden stage. It even looked like he was looking into a past photo of the town, though that might have been more due to the sheet of dirt glass being carried by them. "What is this?" Mabel asked, looking around.

"It's Pioneer day" Soos said happily. "It's the day where Gravity Falls celebrities its founding on June eighteenth, 1863."

"The town goes all out in celebration," Wendy said before she chuckled. "And I mean all out, Mr. Pines hates today though he always seems to forget when it comes around."

"Noooo!"

As if on que the gang saw Stan's car speeding by a side street, barely avoiding some townsfolk dressed in pioneer clothes, before being forced to stop in their street when several covered wagons got in the way and circled his car. "They circled the wagons! I'm trapped! Nooooo!"

"Okay that is funny," Chi said with a smirk

"As funny as that is," Dipper adds, looking to Wendy, "why does Grunkle Stan hate today?"

Wendy chuckled, "you know that South Park episode where they visited that reenactment village?"

"You mean the one where they wouldn't break character even when they were robbed, taken hostage and even got one of them killed?" Dipper asked before he made the connection, "no way."

"Yep," Wendy nodded, "they are just like that. Drives him mad."

"Ugh."

Stan groaned as he walked away from his car and next to them. "Why is it Pioneer day today?"

Toby Determined walked up, dressed in dirty overalls and a dusty wide brim hat and carrying newspapers. "Welcome to 1863."

"I will break you little man!" Stan shouted at him aggravated. This cause Toby to flee in terror where he ran and tripped over a wooden barrel.

"Dude, it's the same day every year," Wendy pointed out. "I'm more surprise you keep forgetting since you hate it so much."

"I just hate dealing with these idiots," Stan said, waving to the town.

The town has several stands up and running to show and entertain the people. One is an old lady showing others candle dipping, stands of meat where Manly Dan and Tylor were eating different amounts of meat, and even a spot where you can pan for gold. They weren't sure if Old Man McGucket was running the event or just taking part of it. The weirdest part seems to be an outdoor wedding scene with the preacher said, "I pronounce you man and wife."

In front of him however was a man with graying hair and mustache but held a woodpecker in his extended hand. The woodpecker pecked the hand and the man stated, "I do."

"What?" Mabel asked confused.

"Oh I've read about this," Dipper said and opens the Journal to a specific page, "In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers."

"Really?" Junior asked, finding this was weirding part so far.

Lilith smirked and turned to Chi, "if you turned into a woodpecker then you can legally marry Mimi."

Chi glared, "I'll have you know my marriage with Mimi will be a much better performance than that raggy looking wedding."

"You mean Dipper," Lilith added, making Chi glare harder at her. "I mean we're all getting married so you can also say you're marrying Mimi. You just have to kiss Dipper first."

"I'll kill you," the demon girl muttered.

"Lets go see the town," Soos said, getting the rest of the gang to nod and start off. Mimi suddenly wore a only pioneer dress complete with hair cap, which Chi quickly copied to appear just like her.

But not before Stan gave a warning. "Oi, if any of you come back to the shack and start talking like these yahoos then you're dead to me!"

Dipper, Mabel and the others just smiled. "There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar." Dipper said in a mock pioneer voice, making a few motions. Mabel had to join in as well. "Well hornswaggle my haberdasher."

"Dysentery!" Junior cried out, "We got Dysentery!"

"Dead to me!" Stan shouts to them as they all laughed and ran off.

"Good thing some of us are already dead," Junior added, getting a high five from Dani.

The group started to split off with the twins as well as Junior and Dani headed towards a large stage where a bunch of people were gathered. Sheriff Blubs stood near the mic and started an announcement. "Hear ye, hear ye! Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to commence!"

"I got a bell!" Deputy Durland said as he rang his bell happily, completely ignoring the cry for help as an old woman was robbed in broad daylight. The two officers just kept having fun with Blubs commenting on how Durland loved that bell.

Standing stage besides the sheriff was a small figure, a girl around their age with long blond hair dressed in a stylish pioneer style green dress and a raccoon skin hat. She approached a microphone and said, "Welcome one and all, as you know I'm Pacifica Northwest, great-great-granddaughter of town founder Nathaniel Northwest." She points to a nearby statue of a large man with a long beard dressed like a pioneer, posing with a foot on a large rock and a flag in his hand. "I'm also very rich."

Here the crowd clapped for the girl, who seem to be soaking it all up. "Oh god this girl is a tool," Dani muttered, already not liking her.

Pacifica then said, "Now if you got the pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up here and introduce yourself."

"Audience participation!" Mabel was happy to participate as Dani tried to stop her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she's a tool." Dani said, but she then noticed that Mabel was already heading towards the stage. "This is not going to end well."

"And our first newcomer is, what's your name?" Pacifica asked as she noticed that Mabel took the stage, and then she thought a bit. "Oh, Mabel right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mabel asked as Pacifica just shrugged it off.

"Lucky guess."

"Neato, well let's get this Pioneer Day started! USA! USA!" Mabel started chanting and getting the crowd riled up, even one man was tearing from the USA chant.

Pacifica watched this, her surprised look slowly turning into a scowl. "I hate to break your bubble, actually no I don't; it's quiet fun, but this town take Pioneer day very seriously. And you look and act ridiculous."

"Wha?" Mabel asked surprised by this comment. "no, I don't."

"You're wearing a sweater of a dog playing basket-ball," Pacifica pointed out. "And you have nachos hanging from your ears hon." She leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "If I'm forced to be serious today, then you don't get to be silly." She smiled at this whole Mabel looked stunned. Pacifica turned ot the crowd and beamed as if she didn't nothing wrong, "give her a hand everybody!"

The crowd clapped, none of them hearing a single word that was said between them. Dipper, and Dani noticed Mabel looking miserable and they both knew something was wrong. Even Junior knew something wasn't right and it actually made him uncomfortable. Mabel didn't say a word as she walked off the stage and away from the crowd. Dipper quickly followed her, Junior right behind him. Dani also made to follow but not before shooting a glare at Pacifica. The girl just posed with her parents for the town newspaper, not noticing at all. In the flash of the camera Dani blinked as she thought she saw something but shook her head and figured it was a trick of the old timey flash.

(Scene change)

It took some time, but Stan finally made it out of town and away from all the crazies as he called them. However, the problem was stuck in the mud just outside of town. Stan revved his car and tried to go but the tire just spun around. He noticed someone walk by with a donkey next to him and seeing as he was desperate called out. "Hey donkey boy! Give me a hand with my car huh?"

The man turned to him and stated, "Here in 1863, I never heard tell of a 'car' before. Patel what is this magic wheel box?"

Stan growled, remembering another reason why he hated Pioneer day; the folks are so dedicated that none are willing to drop their acts. "Oh come on Steve, you're a mechanic for Pete's sakes. Cut me some slack?"

"Slack?" Steve repeated as if hearing this word for the first time, "I am unfamiliar of this bold new expression."

"I can't take it anymore!" Stan cried grabbing Steve by the shirt and shaking him, "I'm getting dumber every second I'm here!"

However, this caught the attention of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, who were both back in their uniforms and holding nightsticks. "Hey! Are we going to have to intervene here?" Blubs asked.

Stan rolled his eyes and released Steve. "Oh look, the constable. What're you going to do? Put me in Ye' old stocks?" before he laughed at his joke.

He however seemed to forget what time period they were acting and so they actually had stocks ready and able. So Stan found himself locked in one of the stocks. He didn't see that coming. "Oh Come on!"

Stan sulked in his rotten mood when he noticed two people walking pass him. They were none other then Chi and Mimi, checking out a few of the other stands. Stan gave a small laugh as he saw the way the two were dressed. "Nice look ladies. You now match the time periods both your old man no doubt likes the most."

Stan laughed at his joke as Chi gave him an annoyed glare while Mimi simply gave a blank look. Chi then grin evilly before addressing the conman. "Ah Mr. Pines. so nice to see you. Maybe you can help us."

"Huh?" Stan asked, clearly not expecting this. He also didn't like the evil smile Chi had.

He was proven right when Mimi pulled out a basket of tomatoes from behind her back. "You see Mimi and I just purchased these fine tomatoes from a simple farmer and weren't sure if they were any good. Can you check them for us?"

Stan could only cry out as the tomato smacked him right in his face, making a mess. Chi gave a fake gasp, "no good? How about this one?"

Stan once again was smacked in the face by a tomato. He growled angry as he only had one thing to blame. "Pioneer Day!"

His scream was soon cut off by the two demon daughters throwing several more tomatoes at him.

(scene change)

Mabel sat down by the statue of Nathaniel Northwest as she grabbed a piece of butterscotch. "Hey, am I silly?"

"Uh, no?" Dipper said in a more questioning format as he didn't want to answer that he did think Mabel was silly in a number of ways.

"Yes, it's not a bad thing though." Junior surprisingly tried to encourage her, but he just shrugged it off since it wasn't a bad thing to be silly, even if he found humor in the macabre.

"Junior's right. You're awesome at being silly." Dani said as she sat next to Mabel. "You can look at Lilith and she can be pretty silly."

"Ugh, you guys really do think I'm silly." Mabel groaned as she realized she was silly. "The sweaters, the nacho earrings. I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke."

Mabel ripped for the nacho earrings before pulling her sweater off and tying it around her waste. Dani gasped "But Mabel you love that sweater!"

"That was before Pacifica ruined it for me," Mabel said disgruntled.

Dipper frowned, already not liking the girl. He turned and glared angrily at the statue of the founder. "Why does she think she can lord over the town just because she's related to the town founder?"

"She's a rich tool," Dani ejected, also glaring at the statue. "I heard stories of someone my parents knew when they were alive who was just like that. She just needs to be taken down a peg."

Dipper nodded in agreement before he paused, "Wait a minute, I think I read about Pacifica's great-great-grandfather in the journal."

He hastily got the journal out and started to flip through it. Junior leaned in interested while Mabel just sat there depressed as Dani rubbed her back. "Here it is!" Dipper said gleefully, getting the girls to look at him. "In my investigations recently I made a discovery; I believe that Nathaniel Northwest may not be the founder of Gravity Falls. I believe the proof of this secret is buried in the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code."

Dipper took the tapped document from the journal and unfolded it as the other leaned over to see. The document was yellow from age, in the middle was a large hollow triangle or pyramid with an eye near the top, strange writing and more symbols inside. Even around the triangle there was more writing and symbols. Dipper could not make heads or tails of this at all but that didn't stop his excitement. "Oh man if this coverup is true then Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. Seems to be a conspiracy. I gotta investigate this."

"Count me in," Junior agreed with a grin. "I ain't missing this."

Dani nodded while Mabel thought for a moment. "Hold on, conspiracies are serious right?"

"Oh yeah," Dipper confirmed while Junior added, "definitely."

Mabel beamed "if I help crack this code then no one can ever call me silly ever again!"

"That's the spirit!" Dani cheered, giving her friend a high five.

Dipper grinned and held his fist out to Mabel, "So Mystery Twins?"

"I thought you hated that?" Mabel asked.

"I'm starting to accept it" Dipper admitted.

Mabel smiled and bump her fist into Dipper's. Junior and Dani also bumped their fist together, feeling confident in this plan if theirs. They ran from the statue, not noticing that from behind it, sheriff Blubs and his deputy overheard the whole exchange.

(scene change)

The three headed over to the library to research on the code. By an open fireplace Old Man Mcgucket was teaching a group of children…. that pioneers eat books and stories around fires.

At one table where Dipper got a slid projector up and running, while Dani was looking over the coded paper. "How hard of a code do you think this is?" Dani asked.

"No clue," Dipper admitted as he started the slides. "We will go over and eliminate different codes and symbols till we find the right one. Unless you think it's a supernatural code from the underworld?"

Junior shook his head, "My sister may have been better in her studies then I was but even I can tell this isn't anything from the underworld.

"Ditto," Dani agreed, peering at the large triangle and eye on the document. "Though the triangle and eye remind me of the symbol of Bill Cipher."

Dipper hummed, "you think we can get Paradox to help? She is his daughter and might be great help."

"I rather not," Junior said with narrowed eyes. "Not only the fact we don't know where she is but there's something about her I don't trust."

"Really?" Mabel asked, looking at him. "She didn't seem that bad when we went up against her at the party."

"You didn't see the real performance," Dani said to her. "I don't know how but she manage to show us something else."

Junior nodded, "She was calling us out. Why or for what reason we don't know."

Dipper frowned as he brought up the first slide, "I don't know what to make of that. We still have to deal with her so hopefully we can work around that." He looked up and held the document, comparing it to the first slide. "Nothing matches Hieroglyphs." He did the next slide. "It's not Numerology." Dipper flipped it to Alchemy, and noticed something "Wait, the triangle is the Alchemist symbol for flame, so maybe exposing it to fire will expose a hidden message!"

"Alright!" Junior said as he lit a nearby candle since the library was using them for light since it was Pioneer Day. "Let's fine that message."

"As long as we don't burn it," Dani said since she knew none of them would be able to fix it if it was destroyed.

Junior nodded in agreement before turning to Dipper, "okay Dipper, where's the document?"

Dipper reached for the parchment he set down after his discovery only to find it missing. "Where is it!?"

"Did someone swipe it without us looking?" Dani asked, looking around as if to spot their target.

"Sorry guys" Mabel said getting their attention. "I got bored and folded it into a hat." She sighed, "I was being silly again."

Dipper sighed before he noticed something, "Junior hold the light up to the hat."

"Why?" He asked as he did what he was told.

"Because I think Mabel folded it into a map."

Everyone, even Mabel looked at the hat and sure enough it was clearly showing an easily readable map. Everyone else blinked at this reveal, "and we were gonna burn it," Junior muttered in disbelief.

"I said not burn it," Dani corrected though she was beaming at her friend for figuring it out.

They paused when they heard something close by them. "We're in the lookout for two kids who might be reading."

They turned to see Sheriff Blubs near the front talking to a worker with Deputy Durland right next to him. "We're hunting them down for secret reasons!" Durland added, before he loudly rang his bell and gave a 'Woo!'.

"Grab onto me," Dani advised as she held her hands out.

They grabbed her hands and a second later they vanished from sight. Dipper blinked and held up his free hand to see that he actually couldn't see it even if he had an idea where it was. "You can make other people invisible too?" he asked, surprised by this and making a note to write this down later.

Dani shrugged even if they couldn't see it. She already showed Dipper and Mabel several of her ghost abilities from flight, walking through walls, and disappearing. "It takes a bit more effort and concertation to do plus I have to be touching them."

They all stopped talking as Blubs and Durland walked pass then, not even glancing at the seemingly empty table. Once the coast was clear they all became visible again and peered over the map and compared it to the town map. Mabel noticed as they had to find the next part of the conspiracy. "This map should take us to the Gravity Falls History Museum."

"You know what this means right?" Dipper asked as Junior grinned at the thought of what would happen.

"We need to break in." Junior high five Dipper as the two were on the same wavelength. Dani and Mabel just rolled their eyes at the boys' antics.

(Scene Change)

"And here are your Pioneer Day free day passes, and your balloons, blue and pink." The woman at the entrance of the museum said as she handed the passes as the three walked in, with Junior being disappointed at the fact that they didn't need to break into the museum.

"That was anticlimactic." Junior said as they walked through the museum. Mabel was excited as she looked around.

"What's next!? We steal Thomas Jefferson's ribcage?" Mabel asked as she kept looking around.

"No, the next clue to the conspiracy is right here." Dipper said and then pointed to a strange sculpture that was abstract.

The four looked at it, trying to figure it out before Dipper said, "We better figure this one out quick. I have a feeling those cops weren't at the library to check out books."

"I don't think the one with the bell can read," Mabel confessed.

The four tried looking at the sculpture from different angles, but none were having much success. Dipper frowned, "What is this anyways?"

Mabel got bored looking at it as she laid on the wooden bench in front of the art. "Hey painting, be less stupid." She complained before she turned and hung her head off the edge upside down. She looked at it and gasped! "Look!"

The three looked at her and figured she was seeing something. they copied Mabel and hung upside down to see the painting was not abstract but showed a detailed angel figure holding a book and pointing. Dipper realized what happen "it's not abstract, it's upside down."

"I think I've seen that statute in the cemetery" Mabel said recognizing.

"Let's go!" Dipper called and they quickly righted themselves up. However, that was a mistake as they all held their heads in pain. Well Dipper and Mabel held their heads from the head rush while Dani and Junior weren't affected. They rubbed their friend's backs to help before heading to the exits. As they turned a corner, they froze seeing Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland at the front. The lady at the front explained that they were out of pink balloons. Durland slumped at this, "Why did we even come?"

However, Blubs' radio went off. _"Officer Blubs"_

The cops ran to a side wall and answered. "Blubs here."

"_Have the targets been apprehended?"_

"No yet," Blubs said, "But we're close. I promise those kids will never get pass us."

However, he blinked when he saw their targets running right pass them and out the door. The cops gave chase, but they actually got stuck in the doorway when they tried to squeeze through together. They allowed the kids to get away.

The kids keep running, cutting through the town to make sure they lost the two cops. As they glanced back, they didn't notice that they ran right into someone. Thankfully it was Soos who was easily able to catch them before they fell. "What's up dudes?" he asked.

"We're in the middle of solving a conspiracy!" Mabel declared excitedly.

Dipper would have been upset at how easily Mabel was able to spill that but since it was Soos there was no harm done. "Dudes that is so cool!" Soos said in just as much excitement. "Can I come?"

"Anytime Soos!" Dani agreed and everyone else nodded.

Soos beamed and followed the gang, though not before asking, "So what's the conspiracy about?"

(scene change)

Stan was still in the stocks but he was working on getting out. He somehow manages to get a bobby pin into his mouth and was reaching for the lock. He struggled with the pin in his teeth but it fell. He glanced down only to see a pair of shows and someone picking up his pin. However the person that picked it up was Pacifica Northwest. "Ah Dipper's and Mabel's uncle. Having a little trouble, I see. Looking for this?"

Stan rolled his eyes, not even bothering to ask how she knew the twin's names. "Yeah, yeah; what do you want? Money?"

"I want many things," Pacifica said as she gave a small laugh. "And many of those things that I will get. But for this I will want you to admit the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls."

"Oh sure," Stan said sarcastically. "You want that in writing?"

He meant that as a joke but Pacifica held out a pen and notepad. With the pen in his mouth Stan started to write a message. When he was done Pacifica looked at it and frowned. Stan had written a messy _'YOU STINK'_ on the pad.

Pacifica gave Stan a annoyed look as the conman laughed, "Ha! I did that with my mouth!"

Pacifica however got the last laugh as she snapped her fingers. As if drawing their attention, several towns people near a tomato stand turned towards them. They noticed Pacifica thumbing towards to Stan with a clear message. Stan's eyes went wide seeing what was going to happen next. "Oh come on!"

Pacifica laughed as she walked away, the sounds of tomatoes smashing into Stan and the man's cries in the attack. "Oh that was fun," she mused aloud. "I only wish I could do more."

She sighed in her disappointment before continuing her walk through the town. She barely batted an eye as people greeted her or called out praise. She didn't care for any of that though she did pause at one moment. Blubs and Durland were frantically looking around, both panting. Normally she wouldn't care and barely did now but it was what they were saying that got her attention. "Those kids have to be around her somewhere."

"They vanished almost like ghost," Durland pointed out, his bell hanging limply in his hands.

"Now don't you worry," Blubs assured him. "We'll find those kids and help contain this cover-up. We might even get to fulfill our special mission."

Durland looked giddy and then rang his bell happily. Pacifica frowned, not sure what they were talking about but she felt this needed a closer look.

(scene change)

The five had managed to make it to the cemetery without running into the two sheriffs, who most likely did not do their job properly, and found the statue.

"I think the statue might be pointing to the next clue." Dipper said as he looked towards the direction the statue was pointing, but before starting off, Dani stopped him from actually moving.

"Are you sure?" She asked as Dipper looked at his ghostly fiancée. "So far you've been wrong, so who's to say that Mabel won't solve it."

"She's right. So far we've been wrong about the code so far, and I hate to admit it." Junior said with a grumpy frown as he had to admit that they were wrong.

"Gross, she's picking my nose." Mabel got everyone's attention as she had the angel picking her nose. It wasn't long until the angel figure hand's twitched and a secret door opened up, revealing a staircase.

Soos peeked down the stairs into the darkness before he called up with Mabel, "Way to go hambone!"

Mabel cheered in victory, "ha! Who's silly now Pacifica!" Mabel moved to get off but was stuck on the stone finger. "A little help?" she begged them, to which Soos quickly climbed up and freed her.

Dipper took a flashlight and led the way down the stairs. "Now we're getting into the deep end of the conspiracy" Mabel said a bit happily.

"Watch out for booby traps," Dipper advised the girls as he kept the lead.

Soos and Mabel giggled at this, finding the word booby traps funny. As they walked, none of them notice Mabel stepping on a stone that was sticking up with a carving of a triangle on it, causing it to sink down. The group paused hearing the loud click before a large dart came flying near them and into the opposite wall. "Tranquilizers!" Dipper called out in panic as more darts started to fly out.

Dani instantly transformed into her ghost form before she flew up and grabbed her friends. Dipper and Junior in one arm, grabbing Soos's hand with the other arm and getting Mabel to hold onto her back. Dani focused her power as she flew down the passageway. Dipper felt a tingling sensation as Dani help him and could only watch in amazement as the darts just went right through them as if they weren't even real. A few seconds later Dani flew to the opening at the end and stopped in the air. Panting slightly she sets everyone down and dropped to her knees, trying to catch her breathe. "Dani that was amazing!" Dipper praised, knowing she really saved them this time.

Dani grinned, still panting. "It took a lot to hold everyone, make then intangible and fly down her. I just need a minute."

Junior patted her back before he gave Mabel an annoyed look. "You had one job."

"Sorry," Mabel muttered, slightly ashamed with herself.

Junior noticed and sighed, not giving her anymore trouble. He did however look up when Soos called out to them. "Check this out dudes!"

They looked up and was in awe. The room was massive with two levels with many different bookcases filled with items and treasures. The cavern was lit with several torches that were burning a light blue flame that somehow made the reflecting light golden. In the center of the room was a large pile of treasure; gold coins, trinkets chest spilling more treasure, statues and a large amber like block sticking out of it. Sitting at the very top was a large bony looking ancient hook with the bottom ending wrapped in leather, sitting with the curve end down to make it seem like an oversize fishing hook. "What is this place?" Dipper asked.

""Whoa, a treasure trove of historicy secrets!" Mabel said happily as she walked around. "Literally."

"Dudes," Soos said, thinking of something. "What if that treasure from that one movie is real? You know the secret one the founders brought over without anyone knowing."

"I would believe it," Dipper admitted, looking around and saw that besides treasure there was different files that seemed to being stored here.

Mabel walked over to a table and looked at some of the files. "Check this out! Ben Franklin secretly was a woman!" Mabel stated with a laugh.

"Dude that's awesome," Soos said, pulling his head out of a treasure chest now wearing a raccoon hat.

"How old is this place?" Dipper asked aloud.

Dani and Junior however was focusing at the top of the treasure pile. "I don't know how old this place is but I know how old that is," Junior said pointing to the massive hook.

"What is it?" Dipper asked, stepping up next to Junior to get a better look.

"I think's it the legendary hook of Maui," Dani guessed, gaining a feeling from it.

Dipper blinked, not expecting this. "You mean like the mythology hero? The one that pulled entire islands out from under the sea with a giant hook?"

Dani and Junior nodded. "The very same," Junior explained. "Many figures of myth were real and some are even around today."

Dani added, "while Maui was super strong, his hook was a gift from deities that allowed him to transform into any animal and even can fight spirts."

"I know what I will be getting mom for Mother's Day," Junior muttered, knowing it would be something Mandy would love to have in her vault.

Dipper hummed before he shook his head to get focus at the task at hand. "Let's find that evidence."

They split up to covering as much as they can. Dani and Soos checked the second story, looking at different chest and wardrobes. Soos paused as he glanced at a large carving in the wall. It was a wheel spilt into different seconds with each section a different image. It ranged from a one tree to a shooting star to a question mark and much more. In the center was a small figure wearing a suit, boots, a top hat and held a cane in one hand, triangle in the other with one eye visible and the other wearing an eyepatch. Soos hummed at the cave art and find it confusing so he shrugged and walked pass it. As he did, he never saw how the figure in the center started to glow.

Dipper walked over to one stand and found a file that caught his interest. Realizing what it was he called out "Guys, I found it!"

Everyone else can running, Dani flying down from the second floor while Soos couldn't get down that easy but could hear what they were saying. On a small stand was an old file that said, 'The Northwest Cover-up' with a large federal seal on the cover along with a red stamp that said top secret. They had found it. "Now we'll find out who the real town founder was," Dipper said as he opens the file.

Dipper read aloud as the other three gathered over his shoulder. "Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest was indeed a fraud, as well as a waste shoveling village idiot." Here Dipper laughed, "oh bad news for Pacifica."

"Does it say who the real founder was?" Dani asked, wanting to take the girl down a peg now that they have proof.

Dipper kept reading. "The true founder of Gravity Falls was Sir Lord Quentin Trembely the Third Esquire, the eighth and one-half President of the United States."

"Eight and a half?" Dipper repeated confused.

"Who's Quentin Trembley?" Mabel asked, not much better than Dipper.

"_That's none of your business!"_

The four jumped at the sudden voice, the echoing of it made they realize who it was. "Paradox?" Dipper asked, turning around to see the girl floating above them, a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked as he was genuinely curious as to why the mind demoness was in the secret room that held historic secrets. She was not expected at all with what was going on, and that was because he hadn't seen her all day.

_"This is my secret room where I keep all the cool stuff I find, like Maui's hook, and all this. My question is what are you doing here Pine Tree?"_ Paradox said, and it was clear in the tone of her voice that she was not happy.

"It doesn't matter why we're here Paradox!" Junior said while pointing his finger at her. "You should just let us leave since we already have what we want."

"Yeah, and if you don't step out of our way then-"

Paradox interrupted Dani with a snap and burying everyone in the various treasures in the room. Soos managed to get away and hide behind something as the rest were captured.

_"Oh, just so you know I managed to get materials that even ghosts can't just phase through."_ Paradox checked her nails with a smirk while saying that, as she was confident in her own magical abilities.

"Why are you doing this!?" Dipper asked as the daughter of Bill then floated over him, laying forward while using her hands to keep her head up.

_"I won't hurt you, since we're already under a deal, but I'm bored so I'll humor you in song form."_

Paradox grew in size and looked down at them with her grin spread widely. _"I promise it will be very entertaining. We already know I am the best sing…"_ Paradox frowned as her eye focused on Mabel. Mabel couldn't move expect for her head as she turned to look from Paradox's visible eye to her eyepatch. _"Sh-shooting Star, stop that. what are you doing?"_

Mabel paused before she said, "I don't want to be rude and not stare but the eye on the eye patch is distracting and I don't know which one to look at."

If he could Dipper would have faced palmed. "Really Mabel?"

Paradox's visible eye twitched before she all but snapped. _"Just pick one or the other! I don't care either way!"_

Dipper sighed at this and wasn't sure if Mabel distracting her was a good thing or not. A bit of movement on the upper level got his attention and he that way without turning his head so Paradox wouldn't notice. Soos was peeking behind a chest before sneaking to another box to hide himself. Dipper notice that he seemed to be heading to a part of the level that was sticking out, making it easy to get to the treasure pile in the middle. Realizing that Soos was going for the hook to free them, Dipper decided to play to Paradox's ego to keep her attention "hey weren't you about to sing for us? I mean I like the last time you sang for me."

Paradox smiled as Dipper before she snapped her fingers. Not far from Soos a chest open and several music boxes were lifted out by magic and open up. Their music started to fill the chamber as the four kept their eyes on Paradox. after a few seconds Paradox started her song like she promised.

_Well, Paradox hasn't always been this glam  
I was a drab little girl once  
Now I know I can be happy as a clam  
Because I'm beautiful, baby  
_

She shrunk in size and pressed a finger to Mabel's forehead as she sang the next verse.

_Did your granny say 'listen to your heart  
Be who you are on the inside'  
I need three words to tear her argument apart  
Your granny lied!  
I'd rather be...  
_  
_Shiny  
_

Paradox jumped back in the air, her body glowing a bit more which reflected off the treasure around her.

_Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck  
Scrub the deck and make it look..._

_Shiny_

Paradox held her hand around her neck before jerking it as she sang.

_I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck  
Just a sec!_

Paradox spun around to show off her collection.

_Don't you know  
Humans are so dumb, dumb, dumb  
They chase anything that glitters (beginners!)  
_  
_Oh, and when they come, come, come  
To the brightest thing that glitters  
Mmm, such sinners  
_  
Paradox flew up a skeleton dressed like an old pioneer and flicked the skull with her fingers to show her point. Smiling at their shocked looks

_I just want too be love my way  
And you'll see things my way  
_

As Paradox loomed over them, her grin starting to scare them, she paused when she heard someone call out. "I got it dudes!"

Paradox blinked before she turned around, the others peeking around her. Soos stood on top of the pile with Maui's hook in his hands. Paradox gave a small frighten gasp as she knew that weapon could actually hurt her. "Alright Soos!" Dani called out while the others cheered. They notice the treasure holding them loosened up and they started to pull themselves out.

"What should I turn into first!?" Soos asked, holding the hook over his head.

"Giant Hawk!" Mabel declared.

"Coming up dude!" Soos said as he cheered and swung the hook. Soos vanished in a flash but flopped down as a small fish. It bounced once before turning back into Soos. He blinked at this as did the others. Even Paradox peeked an eye open, not feeling any attacks coming. Soos tried again; turning into a shark a lizard, an elk, woodpecker, a pig and finally once again Soos holding Maui's hook.

Everyone stared, Paradox relaxing before she grinned. She floated up towards Soos, singing again in a different tone.

_Well, well, well  
Little Jesus having trouble with his look  
You little semi-demi-mini-guy  
Ouch! What a terrible performance_

Soos tried to get away but Paradox grew the hook of her cane larger and caught Soos around the neck.

_Get the hook (get it?)  
You don't swing it like you used to, man  
_  
Paradox spun around and threw Soos off until he hit the side of the wall and fell in a small heap.

_Yet I have to give you credit for my start  
And your question mark on the outside  
For just like you I made myself a work of art  
I'll never hide; I can't, I'm too...  
_  
_Shiny  
_

Paradox made herself glow again brighter than before.

_Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough  
Strut my stuff; my stuff is so..._

_Shiny_

Paradox grew in size and literally strutted around before she noticed the others were free. She snapped her fingers and a pyramid like cage formed around them.

_Send your armies but they'll never be enough  
My shell's too tough_

Paradox noticed Soos was once again going for the hook, but her giant finger caught his shirt and she dragged him away with each word.

_Jesus man, you could try, try, try_  
_But you can't expect a little guy_

Soos broke free for a second before Paradox's hand came crashing down and smacking him. Soos bounced and was stunned from the hit while the others gasped.

_To beat a demi-god (look it up)_

Soos manage to grab the hook but Paradox lifted it up, brushed Soos off and placed it back onto treasure pile.

_You will die, die, die  
Now it's time for me to take apart  
Your aching heart_

Paradox snapped her finger and the light seem to go dark while the blue flames gave a different tone. Paradox's form glowed blue as did her eye as she grabbed Soos by the back of his shirt.

_Far from the ones who abandoned you  
Chasing the love of these humans  
Who made you feel wanted  
_

She lifted Soos up as she sang, swinging his form around to show him the kids caught in the cage.

_You tried to be tough  
But your armor's just not hard enough  
_  
Paradox tossed Soos up and then caught him, before she spun around and dragged the larger male over the treasure pile. Neither notice the large amber block knocking loose and falling to the ground and broke apart. After that she tossed Soos into the air

_So Tiny  
Now it's time to kick your...  
Hiney_

As he dropped down Paradox gave a small side kick like a hacky-sack and bounced Soos into the treasure pile again.

_Ever seen someone so..._

_Shiny  
_

_Soak it in 'cause it's the last you'll ever see  
C'est la vie mon ami_  
_I'm so..._

_Shiny_

Soos crawled and tried to reach the hook but Paradox spun the pile around, forcing Soos to try and hang on but was sent flying to the ground.

_Now I'll kill you, so prepare your final plea  
Just for me_

Paradox towered over Soos, looking quiet intimidating as she reached for him.

_You'll never be quite as...  
Shiny  
You wish you were nice and...  
Shiny_

Paradox laughed madly as the lights went back to normal as she lifted Soos up. The kids in the cage knew Soos was in trouble and called out to her, "Paradox don't so it!" Dipper screams.

"_Sorry hubby,"_ Paradox said, not even looking at him. _"But I can't let this slide. Don't worry…I won't be too mean to him."_

"Release the poor boy at once you rational loving triangle!"

Paradox froze at this and did indeed drop Soos, but more from the stunning words themselves or more importantly the insult in them. _"Who the hell are you calling rational loving?"_ she turned and froze at the man on top of her treasure pile. _"…you."_

It was a man that looked like from pioneer times, with brown hair that was on the light side wearing a suit but no pants showing his pioneer underwear. He held Maui's hook over his head and swinging it in circles, all the while chanting, "Lleps gnihsinab yloh! Lleps gnihsinab yloh! Lleps gnihsinab yloh!"

Paradox's eye went wide as she rushed him. _"Oh no you don't!"_

She was half-way there when the man swung the hook at her. The hook glowed before Paradox was covered in the same light and then vanished without a trace. Everyone stared in disbelief at what just happen before they noticed that the cage was disappearing. The man that defeated Paradox placed the hook back in place before he slid down the treasure pile.

"It is I, Quentin Trembley!" He proudly proclaimed while standing before the group.

"Uh, that is not expected." Dani said not expecting the find the very man that truly the founder of Gravity Falls.

"Yeah, can you put on your pants you moron!?" Junior asked as he didn't like the fact that the man just been standing in his underwear this whole time.

"I can't do that young reaper," Quentin Trembley said, surprising Junior at the fact he could tell what he really was. "That's what the redcoats wouldn't be expecting. That was why I issued the De-pants-ipation Proclamation when I took office."

"The what?" Dipper asked before he caught the second part of the sentence, "wait you really was the president?"

"Indeed I was," Quentin Trembley confirmed with a nod. "I won the 1837 election from a landslide."

"Don't you mean by a landslide?" Dipper corrected.

But Quentin Trembley shook his head, "No during one of the outdoor debates a landslide occurred and took my opponents out. I won by default."

"If you're from 1837, how come you're still alive?" Dipper asked before glancing at his friends and pretty much his go to when it comes to death, "he isn't actually dead right?"

"He's alive," Junior and Dani said together, both able to sense that much.

Quentin Trembley chuckled at this question before pointing to the broken amber like remains of the block that was sent flying. "I incased myself in peanut brittle. It has life sustaining properties after all."

"It does?" Soos asked, taking a piece of it and taking a bit. "Dude, you sir are a genius."

"Well if dad isn't arriving to reap his soul then I think he's right," Junior said, debating if he should even ask his dad about this or not.

Quentin Trembley looked pleased with himself, "thank you good sir, or hairless gopher I can't tell. I incased myself after hearing of my old replacement died in office after I ate a salamander and jumped out the window. I knew the rest would come for me and find out I founded this town call Gravity Falls. It was a surprise when I came upon this uncharted valley when I plummeted into it at high speed while riding my horse backwards. I hid away but not before leaving clues for someone to find me." he paused and looked around, tabbing his chin. "Though it looks much bigger than I remember."

"The clues!" Dani said before turning to Mabel, "the ones that you solved."

"Yeah…" Mabel said, coming to the conclusion as well. "I did solve them."

Quentin Trembley looked at Mabel with pride, "And you, young lady, are a brilliant mind to figure out my clues."

"He's right," Dipper said, finally relieved to see Mabel happy again. "You solve a mystery that serious cops wouldn't have been able solve for over a hundred years."

Mabel beamed, seeing her brother and friends were right. She untied her sweater and puts in one, feeling more like a burden was lifted from her. Mabel glanced to the real founder and asked, "Want to go and see Gravity Falls again Mr. President?"

Dipper quickly ran over and grabbed the file that held the Northwest Cover up. "Yeah, I got something I want Pacifica to see."

The group headed out of the treasure room, Quentin Trembley following them as he entertained them with tales of during his time as president. As they entered the tunnel the torches flickered and dimmed, making the room darker with the legendary hook silhouetted in the dark.

(scene change)

Paradox reformed again and she found that instead of her secret treasure trove she was now in her room. Her eye blinked as she realized this before summoning her power to get back there. But to her angry she felt much of her power has diminish from the banishing spell placed on her. She knew her power would return to full strength in a few hours but by then she was sure everyone would be out of her secret trove with Quentin Trembley now free. When she found the real founder and discovered the cover up she didn't really care nor had a reason to kill him since she felt he was still alive. She used him as a decoration and now it backfired on her. But Quentin Trembley was a minor annoyance to the fact her fiancée resisted her and even rebelled against her, in her own mind anyways. _"Pine tree,"_ Paradox growled out with gritted teeth. She screamed in rage and snapped her cane over her knee and tossed the pieces away. _"You should know better then to make your future wife angry with you! You better make this up to me otherwise our wedding night very unpleasant for you!"_ she growls again, not thinking of the others that help her fiancée make problems for her. _"Shooting star, Question mark, Skull head, Boo. When I find you four again, I will punish you all harshly for this! This insult will not stand!"_

Suddenly the door to her room slammed over and there stood Preston Northwest. The man entered the room and started to scold the girl, "Pacifica Northwest; where have you been? You suddenly disappeared in the middle of Pioneer day before we could even…" he paused seeing the figure in the room.

Paradox didn't move when Preston entered but after he paused, she slowly turned her head so her eye was glaring at him. Sensing both the mood and the great danger before him Preston quickly said, "I see you are quite busy, I need to go and check on the cake butler. I hear he's making your favorite cake." And with that he quickly shut the door before his hurried footsteps could be heard moving away.

Paradox took a few deep breaths to calm her angry before she sighed and snapped her fingers. Her form glowed and then started to vanish, leaving the girl in more plain clothes of the same stylish pioneer style green dress she wore that day. With the eye patch gone she open both of her eyes, her right changing back to a normal human looking one. The girl formally known as Paradox ran a hand through her hair and decided to call it a night.

For Paradox Cipher and Pacifica Northwest are one and the same. The daughter of Bill Cipher.

* * *

Woo! We are done and the big reveal is over! Yes there is where Pacifica was from last chapter. She is the daughter of Bill Cipher in this story. Now it is not like the Other Side as Paradox isn't a different personality nor a separate mind of her own. They are both the same but when Pacifica is on her human form she is less powerful, mentally stable, shows restraint and can think things clearly though she still love to cause trouble at times. When she transforms, she is more powerful and shows no such restraint on her powers and craziness. I am not sure if anyone else figured it out (besides one and they know who they are) but the two are going to be so much fun to have in this story.

So how was the reveal? Unexpected or did I jump the shark? Leave a review on what you think. And Remember all flames will be brought to Stan Pines who will gather them up as an attraction for the Mystery Shack so keep them coming.

**Gdxjkwhu ri Eloo Flskhu; zklfk zrxog brx udwkhu eh? Gr brx zdqw wr eh Fudcb ru Vklqb? Ru duh brx erwk?**


	6. A Lumberjack's Guild to Time Traveling

Welcome all and May the 4th be with you. Sorry but as a huge Star Wars nerd, I couldn't help but find this date the best to update now that I have the next chapter of this and the sister story completed. Wow this story is over a year old and it has been a year since it was updated. I can't apologize enough to all my readers. Truthfully, I am lucky I manage to get any writing done this pass few months. While the world and the US is in the middle of a pandemic, I wasn't stuck at home but working and working long, long hours. I am not a doctor or nurse as they really are the people you should be thanking more then what I do. Even with the issues that have come up (and I am in perfect health so don't worry about that) I got these two chapters done and honestly, Wolf and I are proud of them. So even with a year behind in everything (don't hate me) I hope the returning chapter will be worth the wait. But before we get to the next chapter a few other notes that need to be said so if you aren't interested then feel free to just skip ahead, you won't hurt my feelings.

Once again two people got the code for last chapter right: Nomadskout8 and Wolfpackersson09. Part of me is glad you guys are getting it while another part is sad no one else is trying. Oh well.

Last chapter was surprising for everyone because nearly everyone didn't see the fact Paradox and Pacifica are one and the same. It was amusing to see everyone in the reviews telling me that. It is the best when a twist you put into a story come up the way you want and everyone reacts to it. Glad you all approve of the twist at least. Paradox is no doubt my favorite character in this story.

The Cowardly Christian as the one that inspired this whole story. She not only approves but actually likes the story so far. So now the stakes for an even better story have gone way up. You might not be a fan of this chapter/episode but I hope you at least wont hate me for this one. While I don't agree with you on it, I'm not getting into a debate as I feel we would just be too stubborn to change the other's mind. Still I hope you can somewhat enjoy the chapter and the way we did it.

And one final yet most important shoutout. As I am sure you no doubt notice, the story has a new cover page of our lovable crazy demi-god. Yes that is Paradox and I am loving how she was made. The artist who made her goes by the tag of HaH Studios and she did an amazing job. Not only was the art great, I also had a commission made for the song Paradox did in the chapter she first appeared. She made it more intense then I can imagine and at this moment of this chapter the video has over 2800 views and 218 likes. Go check it out and see if we can't increase those numbers. The link to the video is in my profile. Trust me it will be worth it.

But the shameless/free advertisement is done and now we can get onto the actual story. If you manage to stay long enough to read all of that then you have my thanks now enjoy the real show.

Disclaimer: Wolfpackersson09 and I don't own anything from Gravity Falls nor any other franchises that are featured in this story. They belong to their respected owners and we earn no profit from this. This is simply for fun.

* * *

Strange Engagement

-Chapter Six: A Lumberjack's Guild to Time Traveling-

It was a warm sunny day where the underworld group and the Pines twins were watching a surprising scene. In the field not far from the Mystery Shack a crew of construction workers was putting together what they saw was becoming a fair. However, they noticed that quality was sorely lacking with the rides and stand looking like they could fall apart any minute. If it wasn't for the fact this was clearly a human-built fair, it wouldn't look too out of place in the underworld. Stan stood next to the group, looking very pleased with himself. "See kids, the cheapest fair money can rent. I spared every expense."

Rias hummed at this, studying the fair and how the only thing that would make it different than one back home was the décor. Junior and Mini were comparing to the old renaissance fairs their parents often took them when they were younger. Since it was always in Mandy's hometown and how they made it feel like it was the middle ages, it reminded a lot of what Stan was pulling off. Mimi held up a scorecard showing a '6' to show her opinion, getting a small laugh from Lilith. It was then did she notice one member of their group wasn't there once she didn't hear once complaint or ridicule, she would no doubt reveal. "Hey, where's Chi?" Lilith asked, glancing around.

Stan smirked, "I might have mentioned aloud that the sky tram might be a good romantic spot for couples and is testing to see if it was 'up to her standards'."

As if on cue they all heard a loud snap, followed by a shrill scream and finally a crash right behind them. They turned to see a sky tram car, crushed by the sudden fall before Chi shakenly pulled herself up into view, her hair a mess and glaring at Stan. "You're lucky I don't have any bones otherwise they would be broken like your stupid ride."

Stan just laughed as the daughter of Aku climbed out. "Listen I got a job for you guys; I printed off a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates. Slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit."

He handed them to his great-niece and nephew, who looked a bit concerned. "Grunkle Stan, is that legal?" Mabel being the one to voice their concerns.

"When there's no cops around, anything's legal," Stan advised with a shrug.

Rias hummed again, "you know Stan, I'm sure my father would love to have you organize a fair such as this in the underworld."

Stan shrugged again, "well I doubt they'll let me in heaven unless I manage to steal a halo or something. And I got that 'get out of eternal torture' free card so it's not like I'll have a bad time down there. It might keep me from being bored."

Stan then called out to his handyman, "Soos! How's that dunk tank coming along?"

Walking over he found Soos wearing a welding mask and using a blowtorch on the target arm of the dunk tank. "Almost ready to go Mr. Pines" Soos answered after he lifted the mask.

Grunkle Stan tested it out a couple of times by knocking the bullseye and saw that the sit jiggled but didn't drop down. He laughed at this victory and both for the money he would earn as well as the fun he would have. "Soos, you have this thing rigged from here to Timbuktu! There's nothing on earth that could knock me down!"

"Yeah expect for a futurist laser arm cannon," Soos agreed before he adds, "and maybe some of the kids magic or powers."

Stan frowned, knowing that might be the case and he doubts any would listen if he asked any of them not to dunk him, He figured he better be careful and not egg any of them on like he planned for the other people in town. Now to them he was planning on being a jackass for fun and to get them to spend money to try and dunk him. Speaking of which he checked the toolbox to make sure his protective barrier was secure. "Hey Soos, you haven't seen my red screwdriver, have you? Darn thing's missing."

"Maybe some paranormal creature took it" Soos suggested since he didn't know where the tool was.

"None of that Soos," Stan warned since he couldn't fake such things weren't real anymore. "We don't want people to hear and freak out."

But the search was in vain as it was in the hands of something else. Hiding behind the portable toilets was a balding man wearing goggles that hide his eyes with a tool belt and wearing a gray jumpsuit. He held up his watch and spoke into it, "the mission is proceeding as plan, over." The man then took the screwdriver and adjusted something on the watch. Then his suit began to change into the background of a forest and then a lake at night before it became a perfect reflection of what was behind him. He was now nearly completely invisible except for the head. The man took a quick glance around and walked into the fair once more.

(scene change)

Hours later the fair was up and running and people of the town have already started gathering and going to the different rides and stands. Stan was in the dunk tank and grinning like a mad man. He took a megaphone and shouted, "It's twelve o'clock! The Dunk Tank is Open!" he caused a loud feedback before he called out, "Step right up and dunk me, folks. I'm talking to you cut off!" he laughed and also insulted more town folk, "That's right muffin top, high pants; who wants a piece of me?"

Many of the people gathering to the dunk tank were angry at his words and threw a large number of baseballs at once. Several hit the target, others tried to hit Stan but the balls bounced off the target and shield while he laughed behind its protection. "Come back anytime folks!"

Not far away Dani and Lilith were watching this happen. "So we're totally gonna dunk him right?" the ghost girl asked the succubus.

"Oh totally," Lilith agreed at once. "Let him have his fun first. It'll make the fall much more satisfying."

The two continued to explore the fairgrounds, walking pass Dipper and Wendy at a corndog stand getting some corndogs that were shaped like question marks. "How did they get them into this shape?" Dipper asked aloud, looking at his food. "It's unnatural."

"But Dipper there's so…" Wendy paused before she lifted her question mark shaped corndog so it was right next to a banner making it ask, "Delicious?"

This caused the two to laugh, Wendy feeling a bit of pride inside of how she made that work so well. Wendy still felt it strange being on the other end of things as she asked Dipper out, and it was a simple enough thing, with the only flaw in Wendy's opinion was that Dipper didn't know it was a date. But things were good, but Dipper then noticed something.

"Hey, there's some mustard on your shirt." Wendy noticed when Dipper pointed it out that there was indeed a bit of mustard on her usual plaid shirt.

"Oh, thanks man, be right back after I take care of this," Wendy said as she went to look for a napkin or something to wipe off the mustard before it stains, even if Dipper was younger and not seeing it as a date, wouldn't be a good thing to look like a total slob. She was a bit away from Dipper when someone handed her a napkin. "Thanks, Rias."

"You're welcome." Rias handed the napkin to Wendy to help her wipe off the mustard and decided to tease a little bit. "So, I see you and Dipper are getting a little romantic at the fair, should I be worried or upset?"

"Neither since you or Lilith could make it into a threesome and you offered, but now that we're here things are going pretty well," Wendy admitted as she stayed cool, but Rias knew the lumberjack girl enough to know when she was excited, and the slight tone of her voice showed it. Though Wendy also added, "still surprised I managed to ask since I was kind of nervous."

(Flashback)

Wendy and Dipper were at the cash register just chilling. Well, Dipper was while Wendy was nervous on the inside. "So, Stan's holding some kind of Mystery Fair here at the Shack, wanna hang out?"

"Hmm, I guess the last couple of days with the whole fiancée situation and Paradox has been pretty stressful, but sure, maybe a little mindless fun is good and we haven't hung out in a while," Dipper said causing Wendy to smile internally before she offered a fist bump which Dipper returned.

"Sure thing dude," Wendy said, once again mentally celebrating that she has a date to the fair, and with the guy that, though younger, was a great catch.

(Flashback End)

"He doesn't know it, but I'm going to milk this day for all its worth." Wendy certainly intended to do so, and why shouldn't she? She had to deal with stress every day of the week, so why not blow a little steam?

"Glad to hear it, and I think I held you up long enough," Rias said as Wendy left to get back to Dipper and milk this unofficial date for all its worth until he had to go on official dates with his fiancées to better deepen their bonds.

Wendy found Dipper again with not only his sister but Dani, Junior and Mini as well. She could overhear what they were saying, "There are a ton of things to do here and we can all do them toget-Oh my gosh a pig!"

The group plus Wendy blinked as Mabel noticed a posted filer of 'Win a Pig' on a wooden pole. Without another word Mabel ran right pass them towards the stand the flier mentioned, the female Pines twin bumping into people and knocking things out of their hands. This included the cotton candy Chi got to share with Mimi, the demon girl shouting a loud, "Hey!" at Mabel's retreating form. She almost ran into Dani, but the ghost girl noticed her at the last second and went intangible, allowing Mabel to pass right through her. Dani blinked at the near-miss before following Mabel to a stand where a farmer dressed like an old fashion carney stood on a box above several small pigs. "If you can guess the critter's weight, you can take the critter home!"

Mabel leaned over the side as she inspected the pigs. "What's going on Mabel?" Dani asked, looking at her friend confused.

"I'm gonna get me a pig," Mabel explained before her eyes meet one pig, she found to be very cute, sitting nicely and making eye contact with her. Her mouth opens as the pig oinks in a cute way that sounded like something to Mabel. "He said Mable! Either that or doorbell. Did you hear Mabel, Dani?"

"I heard Mabel," Dani confirmed, beaming at her friend possibly gaining a loyal pet or possibly a familiar.

Mabel turned back to the pig in question and asked it, "did you say Mabel or doorbell?"

The pig oinked the same way again, getting Mabel to nearly squeal in joy. They, however, heard a laugh behind them and turned to see none other than Pacifica Northwest. "Oh looks like Mabel has found her real twin."

Both girls glared at her, the rich blond walking pass still laughing and not caring for their reactions. If anything she seems to enjoy it. "Pacifica," Mabel hissed in annoyance.

"Man I really hate that rich tool," Dani muttered aloud.

Mable decided not to let her ruin her moment, in fact, she was determined. "Sir," Mabel said to the farmer in charge. "I must have that pig."

The farmer blinked and looked to the pig she was pointing too. "Ah, old fifteen poundy. So, how much you guessing he weighs?"

Dani and Mabel blinked, not sure if the man realized he just gave away the answer. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Mabel said, "umm…fifteen pounds?"

The man stared, his eye slightly wide and taken aback at how easily she got the answer right. "Are you some kind of witch?" he asked before he picked the pig up and handed it to her. "Welp, here's your pig."

Mabel held the pig in her arms, the pig oinking in joy. Mabel beamed and hugged her new pet while the other people in the fair that noticed clapped for her. Dani patted her friend's back, happy for her. The moment was ruined when the farmer held out a knife and fork to Mabel. "And you're be needing these."

Both girls glared at the man, who clearly wasn't reading the mood even now. "No? Suit yourself."

Both girls ran off, Mabel keeping a hold on her pet, wanting to show him off to the others.

(scene change)

While this was happening, Wendy walked over to Dipper, Junior, and Mini. "She seems excited for that pig I guess," she said to break the ice. "Hey Junior, hey Mini; how you guys enjoying the fair?"

Junior shrugged, "it's not that bad actually. We've seen crazier fairs, to be honest. And in worst safety conditions like the few fairs dad took us when he's showing some of his work."

Mini nodded, "while Mr. Pines is a penny-pincher and conman to the soul, he has a bit of a conscious and doesn't wish harm upon those that visit his fair."

"I think that's more to avoid lawsuits but that's my opinion," Junior added, to which Dipper nodded in agreement. The son of the reaper pointed his thumb over to a different ride, "Mini and I plan to hit a few more rides. Hopefully, before Mabel comes back and asks me to go on them with her."

Dipper chuckled as he watched them go. He glanced at Wendy as they started off again, "hopefully he can have some fun before Mabel tries to drag him to hang out with her. I'm surprised none of the other girls made me go with them on rides yet."

He didn't see the wince Wendy had as she knew that might be a possibility. She knew Rias would be fine for a bit and allow her the time/date with Dipper but she couldn't be sure about the others…besides Chi who wouldn't bother doing anything with anyone other than Mimi. Looking for a distraction, Wendy spotted something, "Hey check it out." She pointed to the top of a ball throwing game where a line of stuff toys laid. "I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one."

"Grunkle told me a trick to these," Dipper told her, "Just aim for the carney's head and take the prize when he's unconscious."

Wendy laughed, "Nice."

They walked to the stand and saw two tables with steel bottles they had to knock down. While Wendy was sure she could easily knock them down in one go, she figured she can let Dipper try. Mostly so she can feel like he won the prize for her. Turning to her friend said, "care to take a shot dude?"

"Sure," Dipper said as he retrieved a ticket for the game. "One ball please."

"You only get one chance," the carney said taking the ticket and handing Dipper a baseball.

Wendy gave him the thumbs up before Dipper pulled back and threw the baseball. The throw, however, was short and it hit the front of the wooden table the bottle was standing on. This forced the ball to bounce back with quite a bit of force still behind it, heading right for them. Dipper was forced to duck while Wendy jerked to the side to avoid it. "Okay…my bad," Dipper said as he got back up.

"Hey, dude; don't sweat it," Wendy said to make it seem like it was no big deal. "Accidents happen. Besides even if you missed that was a heck of a strong throw."

Dipper chuckled at the compliment, making Wendy happy she was able to keep his spirits up. Their moment was however ruined when someone called out, "Hey! Who threw this!?"

They turned to see Robbie marching over towards them, the baseball in one hand, a snow cone in the other and now sporting a black eye. It wasn't hard to connect the dots at what happened. Wendy held back a wince not only for her friend getting hurt but also because Dipper was the cause. "Hey man, you okay?" she asked to try and do damage control.

"Who threw this!?" Robbie repeated angrily. Looking at them before spotting Dipper. "It was you wasn't it?"

"Dude chill," Wendy all but ordered her friend, stepping up since she knew Robbie wasn't thinking straight. "It was just an accident."

"Oh please," Robbie scoffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if it was you that was hit."

"Yes I would," Wendy said firmly, her hands on her hips. And she meant it too even if it wasn't because of her crush if one of her friends hit her like that she wouldn't be too made since it was an accident. "No one was trying to hit you and no one wants to hurt you like that. So calm down before you do something stupid."

Robbie glared at Dipper, not listening to Wendy. Dipper tried to calm down the older teen, "I'm sorry you got hit. Trust me I didn't mean for that to happen. Why don't we put this behind us and enjoy the rest of the fair?"

This was a mistake.

Robbie tossed the ball to the game carny and then held up his snow cone. "Sure we can." And suddenly he reached out and ripped Dipper's hat off before he smashed the snow cone on top of Dipper's head before slamming the hat back into place. "After some payback."

"Dipper!" Wendy shouts as she quickly lifted his messy hat and worked on getting rid of the mess Robbie made. She wanted to get some payback for the dick move Robbie just did, but her crush came first. "Dipper are you okay?"

Dipper was on the verge of tears, feeling the sticky syrup and melting ice covering his head, and worst all more people were starting to notice the commotion. "I-I-I…" Dipper could barely speak, before trying to back away from them. He ended up bumping into Manly Dan, knocking him over and right into a box filled with stuff toys for prizes. The toys ripped over by the sudden impact and now covered him in cotton. Dipper got up to see even more people started to take notice of him. He stared eyes wide as a few of them were laughing and pointing at him. He didn't try and stop the tears as he turned and ran from the fair as fast as he could.

Robbie smirked, feeling very pleased with himself. He didn't notice Wendy turning towards him before she punched him right in the face, giving him a second black eye and knocking him out. Wendy turned back and started to run after her crush. "Dipper!"

But as she started to catch up, a bald man in the grey jumpsuit got in her way, forcing her to knock him aside. "Out of the way! Dipper!" she called out, but she couldn't find any sign of him.

She mentally cursed as she wondered where Dipper could have gone with the fact that she lost him. Robbie had to choose to be a dick then, even though Dipper did help Robbie and the rest out by doing things like killing the Wendigo.

"Great, now what do I do?" Wendy asked herself as she tried to think about where Dipper would go or what to do now, especially since her date was ruined because of an accident.

"I just saw Dipper running off, what happened Wendy?" Rias showed up and asked as Wendy felt like crying. Wendy looked at her fellow redhead looking like crap.

"Robbie decided to humiliate Dipper after a bad throw, and now I lost him. So much for a good day for both of us." Wendy kicked a nearby stone without much force as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

(scene change)

Hours later the fair was slowing down as evening came. All the stands and rides turned their lights on, and the fair wasn't as busy as it was when the day started. Wendy could be found laying across the ski ball game, a blank yet ashamed look on her face. "Aaah…are you gonna move?"

This was asked by a large man, mostly known by the townsfolk as 'Free Pizza guy' due to his favorite shirt and love of pizza, who was trying to play the game but Wendy made that impossible. All Wendy did was groan, making the man slump in defeat and walked away. Wendy didn't even notice when Rias leaned into view, "I would ask if you're okay, but I know that you aren't."

Wendy glanced up at her friend, "still can't find him?"

Rias frowned and shook her head. "We can't find him anywhere."

Wendy pulled at her hat and gave a short-frustrated scream. "I can't believe that happen! I just wanted a small date with him, even if he didn't know it. I just wish can go back and fix everything."

"It's not your fault," Rias said calmly, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder.

Wendy took a deep breath to calm down. Sitting up she said, "I know, its Robbie's for attacking Dipper. I could have caught up to Dipper and help him if I didn't run into that stupid guy."

"What guy?" Rias asked, not knowing this part of the story.

"A dumb guy in a gray tracksuit that got in my way," Wendy reply with a huff. But she paused when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She jumped up as points to someone, "That's the guy right there!"

Rias blink and followed Wendy's finger to the said man she described. Without a moment to lose Wendy ran up and turn the man around with Rias quickly following behind her. "Hey, you! You ruined everything!"

"Who are you?" Rias asked with narrow eyes. "I've seen you around town; are you stalking our friends?"

The man seems to panic more than anything else, "Ah my position has been compromised. Assuming stealth mode."

He started to twist his match and they saw his gray jumpsuit changed to a layer of color much like a TV show signal going out, before becoming a scene from the woods and then town itself. This causes the girls to take a step back in surprise. Then it seemed to go back to the gray and the man was upset, "dang-it!" he took out a red screwdriver and try to make adjustments to the watch.

"What the hell was that?" Wendy asked the question that was on their mind.

"That wasn't magic," Rias said studying the man. "How did you have this level of technology?"

The man started to panic again and sweat at this question, "ah ah…I…memory wipe!" he then threw a wipe that landed on Rias' face. Rias was stunned before she took the wipe off and pointed out, "this is just a baby wipe."

The man sighed and sat down on a stack of hay, "Alright you cornered me. I'm a time traveler from the future."

Wendy gave him a deadpan look, "wow we really had to beat the answer out of you." Then blinked as what he said caught up to her. "Wait a minute if you're from the future then you have a time machine or something?"

"That's kinda how it works," The man replied with a shrug.

Wendy and Rias shared a glance before they gain identical smirks with a plan in mind. "Yeah right," Wendy said, getting the man to look surprised at him.

"The watch is an impressive piece of technology" Rias added in a regal tone that she perfected in the Underworld. "But I have doubts that any sort of time traveling machine exists let alone easy to use."

"Hey, it's not easy!" the man objected, getting to his feet and pulling a tape measure out. "This is sensitive and extremely complicated time equipment."

The girls stared at the machine in question before Wendy pointed out, "That's a tape measure."

"You shut your time mouth!" the man shouted pointing to Wendy, angry flashing across his face.

Wendy and Rias smirked again before Wendy went in for the kill, "oh yeah? Prove it."

"I will!" the man stated firmly, accepting the challenge. He pulled back the tape of the machine before he realized it. His body was covered in a blue light before he vanished in a flash.

The girls shared a small laugh between them. "That was easy," Wendy joked.

Rias sighed, "I'm almost sad that he didn't make it a bigger challenge for us."

A few seconds later he reappeared wearing an outfit from the renaissance era. "Guess where I was?"

The pair gasped seeing him now, "That's right, fifteen years ago there was a costume store right here. One second," he then vanished with his time machine.

Rias looked to Wendy, "was there a costume store here?"

"Oh yeah," Wendy confirmed for her. "It was pretty popular even if a bit out of the way. It ended up burning down by a sudden unexpected fire that appeared overnight."

In a flash the man appeared, this time his head and suit had small flames on it, forcing him to pat the flames out. "I think I know what happened," Rias said taken aback by the apparent destruction of property they might have caused even if indirectly. "Okay, you convinced us that you are telling the truth. Who are you then and why are you here?"

The man took out an id badge, "Blendin Blandin, time anomaly removal crew, year Twenty, sneventy, twelve." Blendin then puts his badge away and explained, "my mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that supposed to happen at his very location. But I don't see any anomalies. I don't know if it's some sort of paradox or if I'm just really tired."

Blendin sat down, rubbing his head while the girls shared another look, once again a plan forming. "You know," Wendy said, getting Blendin's attention. "You sound like you could use a break."

"Oh yes, since you have been working so hard without anyone knowing" Rias agreed, holding up some tickets. "May I recommend various attractions at the mystery fair? On us of course."

"You know what?" Blendin asked standing up again and grinning, "What the heck? I'm worth it." He took the offered tickets and started off. He might have revealed too much but they didn't seem too interested in his time machine. It was odd but he wasn't gonna look a time horse in the mouth.

Rias and Wendy watched him leave, a smirk on both of their faces. "You got it?" Rias asked after a minute.

Wendy chuckled and held up the time machine. "I got it."

Rias giggle, very pleased with herself. "Oh Wendy, we got to do stuff like this more often."

"Girl he doesn't suspect a thing," Wendy said before they both headed to the empty Mystery Shack to study the time machine and get it to work. All the while Blendin started enjoying the barrel ride, never noticing that his time machine had been stolen by two teenage girls, one of which was the daughter of the devil.

(Scene Change)

"Dude, we now have a free ride to any moment in history," Wendy said as she smirked at the idea of going back to any moment in time and have some fun.

"Yes, but what to do with it? On the one hand, we could do something silly like getting two dodos and repopulate their species, or you can just avoid the paradox situation and simply go back and have the perfect day with Dipper." Rias suggested and that was what Wendy liked to hear, the two redheads agreed that this was probably the best way to use a time machine that is still completely irresponsible.

"Sure thing, how about you do the honors and I can start working on getting in the action," Wendy said as Rias studied the time-traveling tape measure and figured things out. She pulled the appropriate amount and time started to rewind for the two.

"The Dunk Tank is now open! Step right up and test your luck! I'm talking to you cut off!" Stan's voice was heard as Wendy and Rias felt proud in their successful time travel, though Wendy had to pat down some flames from the initial travel, but at least they made it to their intended destination.

"Alright, you go have fun and I'll go for the do-over agreed?" Wendy asked as Rias smirked, knowing she was also going to have some fun of her own.

"Agreed, go enjoy yourself."

Wendy ran off to join Dipper once again while Rias decided to find a different attraction she didn't get a chance to enjoy as she spent most of her time trying to find Dipper. As she walked pass an excited Mabel and Dani as they raced to a stand where you can win pigs. She stopped to watch them while they found a perfect pig for them. She giggled at how Mabel was acting but she will admit the pig was very cute. Her musing was broken when she heard someone else spoke to her friends. Glancing over she saw it was Pacifica Northwest, the girl that Mabel got into a confrontation with on Pioneer Day. "Oh, looks like Mabel has found her real tw-what is this?" she suddenly cut herself off, glancing around confused. "An Illusion?"

The girls looked at her for a few moments before Mabel asked, "are you okay?"

Pacifica ignored them and walked off, rubbing her chin while muttering to herself. "I know daddy says that reality is an illusion but am I in one right now?"

Rias raised a brow at this, watching the girl walk off but shrugged since she didn't think it was that important.

(scene change)

Wendy smiled as she planned out what to do this time around. The meet up went off without a hitch with the only difference was Dipper wondering why her short had a burn mark on it. She made a lame excuse of a hand drying stand got was faulty and burned her shirt instead. Now they were walking by the same stand as before with Dipper pointing to the prizes, "hey, take a look at that."

Wendy chuckled and repeated her line from before. "I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one."

"Grunkle told me a trick to these," Dipper told her, "Just aim for the carney's head and take the prize when he's unconscious."

Wendy laughed, "Nice."

They walked up to the stand while Wendy felt giving her crush another go would be best now that she knew what to watch out for. That and she really wanted her crush to win her the prize. "Care to take a shot dude?"

"Sure," Dipper said as he retrieved a ticket for the game. "One ball please."

"You only get one chance," the carney said taking the ticket and handing Dipper a baseball.

"Alright Dipper," Wendy cheered with the thumbs up. "Give it everything you got."

Dipper returned the thumbs up before he winds up his throw. Wendy watched as he threw the ball as hard as he could. She cheered when he hit his target and knocked all the bottles off the table. "Woo! Nice shot man!"

However, her celebration was cut short as she heard Dipper call out her name. "Wendy! Look out!"

Wendy turned just in time to see the baseball Dipper threw before it smacked her right in the face. She cried out from the hit and covered her face, feeling her eye swelling up. "Wendy are you okay!?"

Wendy found this sweet that he was worried but she didn't want him to feel too bad about this. "Hey no worries man," Wendy tried to reassure him with a grin. But she saw him wince seeing her no doubt black eye. "That bad?"

"I think we can get some ice for that," Dipper offered, getting Wendy to smile again.

It was then did Robbie showed up, the same snow cone he used last time to ruin her date. "Ow Wendy, what happened?" he asked concerned before he lifted his snow cone, "here use this."

While she was upset about what he did last time, she knew her friend was innocent this time. "Thanks, Robbie," she said as she took the snow cone and pressed her eye to it. While the black eye was unexpected she felt it was better that she was the one that got it instead, as it didn't ruin the date in her mind. That is until her friend started to make things worse.

"Who did that to yea?" Robbie asked before noticing Dipper next to them, "it was you wasn't it?"

Wendy's uninjured eye went wide as Dipper tried to defend himself, "It was an accident!"

"Dude it was," Wendy said, trying to do damage control. "I'm not even mad about it."

"Well you should be," Robbie countered before glaring at Dipper. "Why don't you go before you hurt someone else?"

Dipper flinched at this. He already felt terrible about hurting Wendy and this on top of it was starting to be too much. Before Wendy could stop him, Dipper turned and took off running. "Dipper wait!" she calls out and tried to follow him.

However, Robbie got in the way. Before he could even speak, Wendy smashed the snow cone he gave her in his face and followed it up with a right hook that knocked him out. She took off once more, trying to find Dipper but she could see him in the crowd. "Dipper!" she tried once more but she got no response. Wendy let out a frustrating scream, unable to believe what happen.

Rias came running when she heard her friend. "Wendy wha-whoa," seeing the black eye she winced. "So it didn't work out."

"I got hit instead but that isn't the issue," Wendy confessed. "It's like Robbie had to go out of his way to ruin this date."

"Perhaps a redo is in order," Rias advised, lifting a hand to use her magic to help heal Wendy's eye. "I'll keep Robbie busy this time."

"Yeah," Wendy said with her eye fully healed. "third time's the charm."

(scene change)

Once more the pair rewound the time several minutes and they walked through the fair, both heading for their targets. Rias already had a plan to distract Robbie while Wendy figured she would be able to keep an eye on the thrown ball this time. They both pass Mabel and Dani racing and staring at the pig stand. Both of them missed Pacifica calling out to them but this time it was different. "Oh, lo-What is happening!?"

"You okay?" Mabel asked as Pacifica was starting to look like she was starting to panic, as she walked away. Rias also noticed that Pacifica was also talking to herself about something.

"Just stay calm, there has to be a reason, no need to lose it, Pacifica," Pacifica said to herself in an almost whisper, not realizing she was close to the scarlet haired devil, as Rias thought about how strange it was, but she had agreed to help Wendy with her date and look for Robbie to keep him and Wendy separate.

(Scene Change)

"Hey take a look at that!" Dipper said once more as he noticed the panda duck, and Wendy thought of how to change things up so that everything about the toss would go perfectly.

"I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!" She repeated the line once more and they started up to the stand as Dipper repeated the line once more, to her that is.

"Grunkle Stan taught me the secret to these games, just aim for the Carney's head and take the prize while he's unconscious." Dipper then accepted the ball and started readying the toss.

Wendy gave a short laugh even if she heard it before. She wasn't going to let anything happen this time. Now all she needed was for Dipper to win her the prize. "Care to take the shot?"

Dipper grinned before winding up the throw. Wendy kept her eye on the ball, literally as her crush threw it. The ball missed the bottles and bounced off the board, heading right for them. But Wendy was ready and manage to catch the ball. "Whoa!" Wendy said as she tossed back the ball to the carny and shaking her hand. "Nice throw."

Dipper winced as they walked away from the stand, "sorry."

Wendy waved him off, "don't worry about it, dude. No harm done. But seriously though that was a hell of a throw. You sure you didn't play for any baseball teams back home?"

Dipper laughed, embarrassed by the question. "No, no. I never really tired. Too much of a nerd really."

Wendy chuckled, "You sell yourself too short man."

Internally Wendy was ecstatic at how things were working out this time. Since she stopped the baseball from hitting someone she figured all the issues for the resets were behind her now. As they walked to find something else to do at the fair, Wendy trying to steer them the 'Tunnel of Love and Corndog's' without it seeming too obvious, they weren't watching too much of where they were going and bumped into someone. It turned out to be Chi and Mimi, both manage to keep themselves from falling but the snacks they were holding ended up falling instead. Chi gasped while Mimi looked at her fallen candy apple, almost confused about what had happened. Chi's head snapped towards them and her eyebrow lit aflame even through her disguise to show had mad she saw. "You ruined the treat I got to share with Mimi."

Dipper winced, even more, when Mimi crouched down and poked her candy apple with a sad look on her face. "I'll get you another one."

"Damn right you will," Chi said, grabbing the front of his shirt and started to drag him along. "You will not only be replacing her treats, but you will be buying everything she wants, every prize she is interested in and most importantly you will be carrying all of for the rest of the day."

This got Mimi to perk up before she skipped over and grabbed Dripper's hand, fully waiting for all the treats he will get her.

Wendy stood gapping at the scene. She tried to object but Chi kept cutting her off and now dragged her crush off without so much as her opinion in the matter. Wendy let out a scream before she kicked over a popcorn cart, scaring the worker and several other people. Wendy pants while Rias comes rushing over. "Wendy what's wrong?" she followed her friend's gaze to see Dripper being dragged off. "How did that happen?"

"Doesn't matter," Wendy said, getting the time machine out. "But it's not over yet.

(scene change)

With the reset, Wendy decided to take action in her own hands by playing the game herself. She easily won the prize and made sure no one else got hurt from the throw. Everything was going fine until they passed by Stan's dunk tank. It turns out Dani and Lilith thought Stan had enough fun so they rigged the already rigged dunk tank. While all attention was on Stan, the two went to the back and used their powers to force the target bar to release and dunk Stan. The problem was that when they broke it the bar, the entire part broke off, weakening the tank and forcing it to collapse which sent the water everywhere. Wendy and Dipper both got swept up by the water and right into the mud where the gathering crowd laughed at the scene.

The next reset Wendy decided to skip the ball stand altogether and go on some rides. They chose the ferias wheel, Wendy slipping the working ten dollars to have them stop at the top. However before they even reached halfway up did the machine break down, forcing Wendy to reset once again.

Trying once again to see if the ball game was worth it, Wendy threw the ball once more. This time she hit the bottles, bounced it off the back, hit the carney in the head before the ball knocked a ball filled with baseballs lose, smacking both her and Dipper.

In the next reset, seeing that the game was more trouble than it was worth, she tried to enjoy the fair with Dipper. But they found a strange sight, even for them. Paradox was at the fair, shaking and curled into a ball while rocking back and forth. She was muttering but they had no idea what she was saying. Dipper was concerned but once Paradox saw him, she quickly grabbed him and demanded that she go with her as she needed help. Paradox didn't even wait for an answer as she snapped her fingers and the pair vanished.

This left Wendy leaning on a bench next to Rias, both stressed out from all the resets and trying to make the day perfect. Wendy groaned as she rubbed her head in frustration. "Rias?" she finally said.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"The big man with a capital G is real right?" Wendy asked pointing up towards the sky.

"…yeeees?" Rias drew out, not sure where this was going.

"Do you think he's the one making things worst?" Wendy asked. "Because I'm your friend and Dipper is the one that has to marry you?"

Rias looked off to the side, looking uncomfortable. "…We try and not talk about him."

"Right, got it," Wendy said waving her hand. "I shouldn't have known that was a tough topic for devils."

Rias shook her head, "No its." She sighs, "Let's just say my father has…daddy issues. It gets super awkward."

Wendy blinked at this claim. "You mean like in Paradise Lost?"

This time Rias blinked, "you've read that fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction?" Wendy echoed with a small amused laugh, "that explains a lot. But it was for school and it was actually easier to read when you know that devils are real."

"But to answer, I'm not sure" Rias admitted. "It would seem cruel even for him."

Wendy sighed and took the time machine out. "There has to be something we can do."

Rias didn't know what to say anymore before they both travel through time once again.

Back at the fair the time travelers slowly got their bearings to try and figure a plan. However…

"_YOU!"_

They turned to see Paradox glaring at them and looking like she wanted to kill them. _"You're behind this!"_

"Behind what?" Wendy asked as she had no idea what Paradox was talking about, and the daughter of Bill stomped towards them her visible eye glaring at the two.

"_Behind whatever is causing this day to loop and make me crazier than normal!"_ Paradox answered and not caring at the fact that both Rias and Wendy were surprised that she knew what was going on. _"I came here to have a nice time and maybe think about what to do to get Dipper to make things up to me and you're doing something to make everything repeat itself, do you know how much more crazy that makes me!?"_

"Oh, and how do you know it's us messing with anything?" Rias asked as innocently as possible to make it seem like nothing was going on, even if it was partially her fault.

_"Oh, sure, deflect the whole thing on details. Nice one Morning Star, but the fact that you two keep doing something different every time things seem to start over is proof enough, so how about you stop doing things to mess with me before I do something that we all might regret!?"_ Paradox threatened and she wasn't doing an idle threat as she had been riled up badly.

Wendy started to get nervous since she still owed Paradox a bit from the party but she also heard what she tried to do a few days ago after Pioneer day. "Hey, dude let's calm down," Wendy said as her hand slowly inched towards her pocket where the time machine hung. "No need act-"

Too bad that Paradox noticed this. In the blink of an eye, Paradox was in front of them, swinging her cane at them. Wendy jerked back, narrowly avoiding the cane hitting her face. What she didn't see was this was a faint as Paradox's other hand seem to stretch and grab the time machine before pulling it back to her. When Wendy righted herself up, she gapped at what Paradox had done but also the fact she now had the time machine. Paradox gave a small huff as she pulled her cane back, _"so this is what you two have been using."_ She turned the machine over to study and paused seeing the hourglass-like symbol on the side. Paradox narrowed her eyes seeing this, _"Time Baby."_

Wendy and Rias, realizing that they couldn't let Paradox have the machine, jumped at her to get it back. Paradox gave a short scream in surprise but managed to hold her arm away from the struggling teens, using her cane as leverage. _"Get off!"_

Paradox could barely even float with their added weight and their struggling. To make things worst, when Wendy swiped at the tape measure she accidentally sent it flying from Paradox's hand while the girl manages to keep a hold on the end of the tape. This sent the end flying pass them where it hurt Toby Determined. He screamed in freight, not seeing the machine caught clothes, and tried to run. This stretched the tape part back, making all three of them realize what was about to happen. Before they can tell Toby to stop the machine came up and snapped right back at them. "Oh shit," Wendy muttered, seeing the machine coming back too fast for them to stop.

"_I blame you two,"_ Paradox manages to get out before the tape measure reconnected. Seconds later all three of them vanished in a bright light.

(scene change)

All three of them appeared over a dirt trail in the middle of a forest while in midair. Wendy and Rias fell to the ground while Paradox manages to keep herself in the air. The two teens groaned before they got up and looked around them, wondering where they are. "When are we?"

"The real question is when-damnit" Rias started to say before she realized that Wendy beat her to it. Her cheeks puffed out as she pouts at Wendy's cheeky grin.

A groan caused the teens to glance up at Paradox who was rubbing her head. _"We're in Oregon 1860, three years before Gravity Falls was founded."_

"How do you know that?" Rias asked, finding the fact she knew the exact date to be strange.

Paradox gave her a deadpan look, _"The same reason I knew you two idiots were using this to reset time over and over again."_

Here she held up the time machine which caused Wendy to jumped up and grabbed it from her, literally adding a "Yoink!" for good measure.

Paradox blinked before she shouts, _"Hey!"_

"Sorry girl," Wendy said with a shrug. "But you seem a little unstable. Let's just head back home before anything else happens."

Paradox growled before she smirked before thumbing over her shoulder, _"Like that?"_

The two teens looked at her confused before they felt the ground start to shake. It wasn't long before a herd of American Bison could be seen; stampeding towards them. Wendy and Rias both screamed in freight before they did what any rational person would do and run like hell. Paradox kept herself above the stampeding bison, an amused look on her face.

Wendy and Rias kept running, not daring to even look back as they cut through the trees and bushes. However, as they took a few steps beyond the trees was not an open rocking plain as they first thought but the edge of a cliff. As gravity once again started to take effect, Wendy had one thing to say: "Well fuck you too big guy."

They screamed as they fell, fortunately, they didn't fall to their deaths as they landed in a covered wagon. One of many in a wagon chain. As they slowly got their bearings, they could hear people talking outside then wagon, someone shouting about dysentery while the driver of the wagon they were in said aloud, "Forge ahead mighty oxen, for a new life awaits us on this Oregon Trail!"

"Okay let's never do that again," Wendy offered to which Rias agreed.

Paradox suddenly appeared behind them _"correct me if I'm wrong, and I'm not, but can't you fly Morning Star?"_

Rias blushed in embarrassment as she had indeed forgotten. Still, she kept like little dignity she had by not responding. Their attention changed when the driver of the wagon noticed them. "By Trembly! Fertilia, it seems you have given birth to three more children."

"It appears I have," they turned to see a woman with a large pregnant belly and six children around her including an infant. "More little hands to render the tallows."

Paradox gave the woman a deadpan look, _"I know humans can be really, dumb at times but you can't seriously believe that."_

"She's glowing mother," one child said, pointing at Paradox.

This got a chuckle from Paradox, _"well at least you know greatness when you see it. Up top."_ She held her hand and the boy slowly reached up and gave a soft clap.

"You really shouldn't be messing with time like that Paradox," Rias scolded, knowing that this might cause an issue with the timeline.

Paradox glared back at her, _"Pot meet kettle; guess what?"_

"Seriously though we should leave," Wendy said as she got the time machine out.

"_Give me that!"_ Paradox demanded as she jumped at Wendy. Two struggled with Rias trying to push them apart. During the struggle, one of them pulled the tape measure and forced them to vanish through time once again.

The three appeared in a hot muggy jungle…with a giant T-rex towering above them. It roared and went to chomp down right on them. They screamed before they quickly got out of there with the time machine. They breathed a sigh of relief when they found they were safe. However, that changed when a laser bolt nearly hit them and left a crater next to them. They turned to see a futuristic city but war-torn with men fighting and shooting laser guns. It would have been a scene straight out of something like Terminator if it wasn't for the giant floating baby with a red hourglass symbol on the forehead and shooting laser from its eyes. It laughed darkly in a voice that sounded out of place. Paradox groaned and rolled her eyes, _"Time Baby. What a brat."_

The two teens didn't comment as they didn't want to stick around as the newly dubbed Time Baby paused and glanced in their direction. They disappeared once more into the time stream.

They appeared on the shore by Gravity Falls' lake with the people getting ready to start fishing. Wendy could see Dipper and Mabel standing near Stan wearing fishing hats. Her musing was broken when Paradox grabbed the time machine and ran off. Wendy and Rias realize what she did and took off after her. "Paradox! Get back here!"

As they ran, they didn't realize that a small prize that Rias had won at the fair fell out of her pocket and on the ground. They vanished again, leaving the small stuff toy behind, as Old Man McGucket called out by the pier, "I've seen it! I seen it again!"

They appeared behind a crowd that was sitting in front of the Mystery Shack and Stan unveiled a wax figure of himself to them. Paradox manages to stay ahead without any of them noticing with the teens right behind her. Wendy nearly tripped but manage to keep up even if she lost one of her shoes.

They appeared in the woods by the shack none of them paying attention to the giant gnome made of many smaller gnomes. It was facing the shack and seem to after Dipper and Mabel. As they ran past the bushes, Rias didn't notice that her hair clip got snagged by one of the branches and fell to the forest floor.

They vanished again and reappeared in the middle of a winter storm right outside the Mystery Shack, though it looks like a bunch of signs and add-ons were missing. It was then did Paradox noticed something was wrong with the time machine, _"This thing is getting hotter!"_

"What did you do!?" Rias cried as they all slid to a stop.

"_Hey! Don't blame me!"_

"Use one of your powers or something!" Wendy suggested to either Rias or Paradox they weren't sure as the machines sparked and glowed brighter. The three of them cried out as they were covered by the light and vanished. The door of the shack opened up to reveal a much younger Stan Pines but had a different air to him. He peeked out, shrugged, and then closed the door again.

(scene change)

In a large mansion, one of the hallways lite up before the three time-travelers appeared and dropped to the ground. "Great," Wendy muttered as she got up. "When and where are we now?"

"_Actually, we're only a few years in the past,"_ Paradox informed her, getting up and brushing off the imaginary dust off her body. _"Specifically, today's…"_ she stopped as she seems to realize something.

Rias and Wendy stared at the sudden silence from Paradox as the girl was focused on something else. She walked past them and slowly open one of the doors in the hallway. Curious at this strange behavior, Wendy and Rias peeked over the smaller girl's shoulders to peek inside. What they saw surprised them.

In the room before a roaring fireplace was Preston Northwest. He was standing in front of his daughter who was crouching on the ground holding her head, wearing a soft lime green fancy dress. She was crying and shivering, looking quite scared while her father was above her, ringing a small bell. "You have no one to blame but yourself," Preston stated firmly to his daughter. "You are a Northwest. That means you are at a higher standard than anyone else. You can't keep acting like this."

"…no, no please," Pacifica pleaded, barely able to speak over the ringing bell.

"It's for your own good," Preston assisted, making no attempt to stop his actions.

"Man, I knew the guy was a jackass, but I didn't think he would be this bad," Wendy whispered to the others.

"This is disturbing" Rias confessed. Sure, she has seen worst punishments and scenes in hell and the Underworld but for a mortal father to be treating his daughter like a dog and even trying to train her like one was something that even frightens her.

Paradox gave no response, just watching the scene, her eye focus on Pacifica. Wendy was about to march inside the room and deck the poor excuse for a father, damages to the timeline be damned when she stopped by what happens next.

One moment Pacifica was on the ground, crying and pleading before she suddenly stopped. Her body stiffens and it was as if something snapped. Even Preston seem to notice enough to pause in his ringing of the bell. Then…

"…ha-ha…ha-ha" Pacifica started to give off a weak, barely audible chuckle. But it got louder, more pronounced and confidant, more insane. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Enough of this!" Preston demanded as he rang the bell again. But this time instead of the normal ringing it gave off the sound of a loud raspberry. He dropped the bell in freight and stared at his daughter.

Pacifica lifted her head, still laughing to show a different appearance. Her left eye was close while her right was a solid gold color with a single black slit. Her grin was wide and madding as he gave a laugher open mouth laugh. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Wendy and Rias were gapping as Pacifica started to float in the air, her hair snaking and whipping like wild, her hands up and looking more insane. Worst came her laugh, which started to change. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-_ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

Her voice started to echo, the flames in the fireplace changing to a vivid blue while random items around the room started to float and spin around the room. Pacifica clenched a fist and the bell her father dropped rose between them before it was crushed into a time crumpled ball before bursting into flames. Preston couldn't take anymore and fainted in a heap. Pacifica didn't even blink as she laughed as if it was the first time in a lifetime. She placed her left hand over her eye before ran the hand over her hair, straightening it out and leaving a black eyepatch with a familiar triangle symbol with an eye in the center over it. Pacifica stretched her body as her dress was transformed into the same outfit Paradox was always seen wearing.

Wendy and Rias slowly looked to the older Paradox, realizing that they were seeing Paradox appearing for the first time. Paradox just cooed at the scene, _"Ahh, look at the adorable little abomination I was."_

"So, that really is you?" Wendy asked, not sure what surprised her more; Paradox's identity or the fact she didn't care that they not only knew but also see what was, no doubt, a traumatic moment in her life.

Rias, however, had a different question, "you aren't mad that we saw this?"

All they got was a shrug, _"eh, I was having a bad day. Not an issue."_

Wendy and Rias shared a look, not sure what to say before Wendy pulled out the time machine again, "Let's just go back home. I think I had enough time traveling today."

The flash of time travel happened once more, and now they were in a dark room with no light wherever.

"Did we just travel to the end of time?" Wendy asked as she was wondering if they just shot themselves in the foot in time travel.

_"No ice bag, we didn't. It wouldn't smell so bad."_ Paradox said as they realized that they were almost stuck in one of the outdoor bathrooms for the fairgoers in case they really needed to use the bathroom and don't care where they go. Rias managed to open it just as Stan announced that the dunk tank was now open once more to them.

"So we're back in the present, but which version?" Rias asked as she looked for any indication of which present it was.

Wendy looked around to see Mabel running towards the pig stand while also spotting Dipper with Junior and Mini. It took her a moment to realize what happened, "I think we're back where we all started. Before Pa-" she paused and looked to the blonde, "hey do you prefer Paradox or Pacifica?"

Paradox huff, using one hand to rub her temple and try and stop a headache forming. _"When I'm using my powers in this form I want to be called by Paradox. I don't care if you two tell the others, but I want the proper name for the form."_

"Got it," Wendy said, debating if she should tell the others Paradox's identity. "But more importantly I still have a chance to make a perfect date with Dipper."

Paradox shouts and glares at Wendy, _"yeah until you mess up again and try to do it all over again, making things worst and driving me even more insane."_

Wendy flinched at the reminder of not only her mistakes but also what she unknowingly did to Paradox, "look I'm sorry you had to deal with that but…"

"_No, you're not,"_ Paradox countered. _"All you care about is about your stupid date with Dipper. You don't care what you're doing to others so long as the date you keep messing up happens."_

Rias jumped to Wendy's defense, scowling at Paradox. "Now that's out of line. There nothing wrong with trying to act on your desires. You would do the same so don't act innocent. Besides the only one that is affected by the time jumping is you."

"_Oh really?"_ Paradox countered, glaring right back at her. _"How many times has Dipper been punished in some form? How many times has someone else gotten some form of discomfort with your time jumping? I just got the worst of it." _She paused and tugged at her hair, _"do you know what it is like to have your day reset over and over again? No matter what you do, no matter what you think or even care about. I'm already insane but let me tell you that is madness to someone who isn't controlling the resets." _Paradox's hands dropped as she slumped down, head hanging with her hair shadowing her eye. _"Why can't you let it be?" _she asked in a defeated voice.

Rias just crossed her arms, her stance on the issue firm. Wendy, however, looked down at the time machine in her hands. She looks back up at Dipper, her mind going over all she tried to do today. She sighed, realizing what she had to do. "Go ahead."

"Huh?/_Excuse me Ice-bag?_" came the response from the two supernatural girls.

"I think I'm done with time-traveling today," Wendy said, offering Paradox a small smile. The girl looked confused before Wendy added, "go enjoy the fair with him. Just make sure he has a good time."

Paradox just stared at the girl, not sure if she should believe her or not. _"Is this a trick?"_

Wendy shook her head, "no tricks, I swear."

For a minute Paradox did nothing, trying to see if this was real or not. Finally, she gave a soft smile before she schooled herself and gave her usual smirk, _"well don't come crying to me if you change your mind. No taking the offer back."_

Wendy rolled her eyes as the girl walked off towards her crush. She watched as the girl popped into Dipper's view, surprising the boy. She couldn't hear what the two were saying but the two walked together to no doubt enjoy the fair. Wendy saw Paradox glance back towards her and mouthed, 'Thanks,' before grabbing Dipper's hand and pulling along.

Wendy chuckled, slightly jealous but not feeling as bad as she thought she would. Rias looked concerned at her friend, "are you okay Wendy?"

Wendy took a deep breath, "yeah I think I am."

Rias took a moment before she asked what she was thinking. "Why?"

Wendy lifted the time machine and gave it another glance over, "all day I've been trying to get a perfect date with Dipper. But every time it always ends up with either Dipper getting hurt or laughed at or some other problem came that ruins it. And even if I reset everything to make it like it never happened, it doesn't mean I didn't mess up. I figure I might as well have Dipper enjoy his day…even if it isn't with me."

Rias was stunned by this before she smiled and laid her arm over Wendy's shoulder. "That's very mature of you Wendy."

The moment was broken when someone snatched the time machine out of Wendy's hand. They turned to see Blendin glaring at them, now holding the time machine. "You two!"

"Hey man," Wendy said nervously. "You enjoying the fair?"

Blendin just glared even harder. "Do you have any ideas how many rules you just broke?" he asked before he said more nervously, "I'm asking cause I wasn't there with you. It was probably a lot right?"

Suddenly two men in armor appeared next to him in the same flash as their time traveling. One took the time machine and the other stated, "Blendin Blandin."

Blendin gave a small scream, "The Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squad!"

"Our phones have been ringing off the hooks," The agent named Lolph stated, "There are settlers high fiving in the eighteen hundreds, and items littered through eight centuries."

The agent named Dundgren stated, "you are under arrest for violations of the Time Travelers code of conduct."

"But it was those kids!" Blendin shouted as they took his arms and started to drag him away, "They are the ones that did it! They stole my time machine! They're devils!"

"That's racist," Dundgren stated.

Blendin, however, shouted to the teens, "I'll get you for this! I-I-I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never meet!"

Rias and Wendy blinked before Rias added, "good luck with that."

"We're still here so he must have gotten locked up tight" Wendy suggested with a shrug. She figured she might have been in trouble since her parents were just human, but she wasn't disappearing yet so she pushed it from her mind.

The agents pass the dunk tank where Stan was still taunting the people. "Ha sucker! Your pockets are empty and I'm still sitting high and dry!"

The crowd booed which made Stan laugh. Dani and Lilith nodded to one another, ready to dunk him in front of the whole crowd. Stan then noticed the time officers walking behind the crowd, "Hey biceps! Yeah, I'm talking to you, haircut! Take your best shot!"

Lolph drew his laser cannon and fired. The ring target shattered as did the wooden wall behind it. Stan was stunned at this before he dropped into the dunk tank. Dani and Lilith were gapping at what happen but laughed at Stan's misfortune even if they weren't the ones that caused it The rest of the crowd cheered at this, none of them noticing the time officers vanished with their prisoner back to their time.

(scene change)

Wendy and Rias walked through the fair eating some snow cones before Wendy said, "you know we never did find out what caused those time anomalies Blendin was looking for."

Rias stopped as it came to her, "Wendy I think we caused those anomalies."

Wendy groan, "it's official; I hate time travel now."

"I think I would have to agree, and that time-travel is too dangerous in the hands of, well, anyone," Rias said as she could see the dangers of how things could change and how it could be abused if someone that was particularly evil had that kind of power. "I think we should just enjoy the present instead of focusing on the past."

"I can agree with that, and it's not like there aren't any other chances to happen. Right?" Wendy asked as she was sure that there might be more chances to gain a chance with Dipper.

"I think there are, and we can wait until after the fair to tell Dipper about the Pacifica/Paradox situation as well. Until then, let's have fun." Rias added as the two decided to have some fun themselves while Stan kept it open.

(Scene Change)

"You have broken the laws of space and time." Time Baby said as he looked at the now accused and fearful Blendin as the bald man was frightened for good reason.

"I beg your mercy Time Baby!" Blendin was genuinely fearful for his life to the being that controlled the power of time and space, even if to some degree. Time Baby wasted little time passing judgment.

"You are hereby sentenced to clean up all of the anomalies." It said evenly as it sent Blendin to work.

Blendin appeared at Gravity Falls lake, picking up the small toy that Rias left behind, just as Old Man McGucket ran pass and knocked a sandwich from a man's hand.

Blendin vanished before he reappearing behind a crowd of people sitting before the Mystery Shack. He recovered the lost show as someone stood up from the crowd. "Old man McGuckit, local coot, are the wax figures alive and, follow up question, can I survive the Wax Man uprising?"

Blendin vanished once more and was back at the shack but now had Dipper and Mabel facing the giant Gnometron. He picked up the hairpin just in time to see a single gnome land in front of him. They eyed each other before Blendin asked, "What are you looking at?"

He didn't get an answer as he found himself back at the fairground. Blendin quickly found his tool belt he had to remove to get onto the rides and forgot to get it when he realized the time machine was missing. He vanished again, not seeing Paradox glaring at his form as he disappeared. She pushed the time worker out of her mind as she walked with Dipper, nearing the end of the fair. _"I'm happy we manage to spend this time together,"_ Paradox admitted to her future husband.

"Yeah it was fun," Dipper agreed as at first, he was worried about Paradox when she appeared hours ago. But he quickly found she wanted him to make up for their last meeting by forcing him to be her date for the rest of the day. And while there was some tension at first Dipper will say that the date was enjoyable.

Paradox couldn't be happier now. The massive headache she had gotten throughout the day was gone, all the time issues were stopping, and she had her future husband paying extra attention to her. She noticed the evening was setting in and the lights of the fair were turning on. Figuring she best return home she led her to the edge of the fair and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek_. "I had enough fun. I should be heading home. I expect to have some more fun with you soon hubby."_

Dipper was taken aback by the kiss and blushed because of it. "yeah…I would like that."

Paradox giggled at his reaction before she left him with another surprise as she snapped her fingers. Dipper watched as Paradox glowed and her clothes changed, her eyepatch was gone, and he was now staring at Pacifica Northwest. She giggled at his gapping form before giving another kiss, "See you soon hubby."

Dipper watched her go, trying to come to terms with what he saw. "Wha…what just happen?"

* * *

This one was fun. Wendy having the crush is really working out well for me and manages to make the chapter work out. The reasons for why she kept resetting were a bit fun to work out and felt made sense without hurting Dipper every time. So CC might be happy about that and she can't say she can hate a certain character this time around. But what do you all think? Was the time traveling adventure good? Was the fact Wendy was going nuts trying to get the perfect date good or did I go too far? How about how Paradox was revealed to the group? Both the time travelers and Dipper himself. The reveal scene was dark and honestly, I hope you all got chills or enjoyed it. I know I did.

Leave a review on what you think. And Remember all flames will be brought to Stan Pines who will gather them up as an attraction for the Mystery Shack so keep them coming.

**Eohqglq Eodqglq ehwwhu krsh wkdw kh grhvq'w uhwxuq; Sdudgra lv kxqwlqj iru klp**


End file.
